She is yours
by oninotsuki
Summary: Fic sur Super Junior : Quand Leeteuk découvre qu'il a une fille et que cette dernière doit vivre avec. Souvenirs, conneries, tout au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

She is yours.

**PROLOGUE**

Le temps était morose dans la grande ville qu'était Séoul. A peine vingt mètres les séparaient de la porte d'un immeuble de dix étages. Une petite fille accompagnée de sa maman se tenait là. La petite serrait fort la main de sa mère et luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie d'éclater en sanglot. La petite avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes. Elle avait un visage légèrement rond, des fossettes, et des yeux qui en temps normal pétillaient. La situation ne s'y accommodait pas. Sa mère savait parfaitement que sa fille ne voulait pas la quitter, qu'elle voulait rester avec elle et continuait à parcourir le monde avec elle. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle. Pas autant qu'elle le souhaiterait. C'était autour de son père de se charger de son éducation et elle comptait bien sur l'aide de ses amis. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres fines mais pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Elle s'abaissa au niveau de sa fille, posa ses mains douces sur les joues de sa fille. Elle ressemblait fort à son père.

- Maman reviendra bien vite. Je te le promets, murmura la jeune femme

Elle essayait de se maîtriser et rester forte pour sa fille. Autant la petite avait du mal à se contrôler autant la mère se devait de donner l'exemple.

- Promets-moi de rester sage et de ne pas mener la vie dure à ton papa.

La petite ne répondit pas. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas broncher. Elle était certes âgée de seulement cinq ans mais elle était intelligente et comprenait mieux que personnes les sentiments des adultes. Elle savait également que sa mère voulait la garder mais que son travail l'en empêchait. Elle finit par hocher –à contrecœur- la tête.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, lui fit la jeune femme

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Maman, je ne veux pas aller vivre avec lui, chuchota la petite en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère

- Tu verras, il est adorable, lui assura la jeune femme

Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur. La jeune femme du prendre sur elle une fois de plus. Elle lui tendit son sac en forme de peluche ainsi qu'un bout de papier qu'elle devait remettre à son père. Elle poussa légèrement sa fille pour qu'elle se dirige vers la porte, lui donnant tout son courage par la même occasion.

La petite avança à petit pas sans se presser et surtout sans se retourner. Elle savait plus que tout au monde que si elle se retournait elle allait se mettre à pleurer et sa mère également. Elle serrait contre elle le bout de papier et gravit les marches jusqu'à la porte. Elle fit pression sur cette dernière puis la poussa. Elle fit un temps d'arrêt, prête à se retourner. Elle se retint à la dernière minute, se rappelant de sa mission. Elle se dirigea courageusement vers l'ascenseur, son regard faisait le tour de l'endroit. Les murs étaient blancs et gris. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel puis une fois l'ascenseur en bas elle y pénétra avant d'appuyer sur le bouton menant au quatrième étage où se trouver l'appartement de son père mais également de ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE UN.**

Elle se tenait à présent devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle n'osait pas appuyer sur la sonnette et pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Et puis, rester dormir sur pallier ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Son ventre laissa échapper un grognement. La faim et la peur lui tiraillait le ventre depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Elle s'énerva puis tourna sur elle-même. Encore un peu et elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas la situation. Pourtant, et heureusement pour elle, elle fut d'une certaine manière sauver dans son supplice. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la petite ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement vers la personne, manquant de tomber en arrière. Elle se sentait bête à se tortiller sur place.

- Tu t'es perdue ? Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant

Dans ses bras il tenait un gros sac remplis de provisions. Il s'abaissa pour être à son niveau et lui sourit de son plus beau sourire. Son visage lui semblait drôlement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

- Non, je dois sonner à cette porte mais, commença la petite

Elle s'interrompit, puis baissa la tête toute gênée.

- Je n'ose pas, finit-elle

- Oh, tu viens ici ? Je vis ici avec mes amis, fit le jeune homme

Il était quelque peu dérouté par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait pensé que cette petite s'était perdue mais il se trouvait qu'au contraire, elle savait parfaitement où elle devait aller. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas perdue ? Insista-t-il

- Hey tu crois que je ne connais pas ma route ? Râla la petite

Il recula sous le coup de la surprise. Définitivement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Surtout avec ce caractère plutôt explosif alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier comme si elle voulait lui prouver quelque chose mais également elle voulait se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Le jeune homme accepta le papier et le déplia délicatement avant de lire une écriture typiquement féminine, italique mais belle.

_« C'est à ton tour de t'occuper de notre fille Teuki. Je compte sur toi. EH. »_

L'expression de son visage changea aussitôt. Il relut plusieurs fois le papier pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit puis son regard passa de la feuille à la petite et ainsi de suite à plusieurs reprise. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Cette petite serait la fille de son ami ? Comment c'était possible ? Ou plutôt quand a-t-il eu le temps d'en faire une ? Il avait tellement de questions en tête qu'il aurait voulu les poser à cette petite mais il y renonça rapidement se doutant bien qu'elle ne répondrait pas vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être magicien pour comprendre qu'elle était contre l'idée de venir chez son père.

- Je vais t'accompagner si tu veux. Je pense qu'il aura une vraie surprise en te voyant, fit le jeune homme en choisissant bien ses mots

Il était vraiment hésitant. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

- Moi c'est Kyuhyun et toi ?

Elle se méfia quelque instant.

- Mi Ran, fit-elle

Il lui tendit la main indiquant ainsi qu'il lui offrait son aide et qu'il voulait être son ami. Mi Ran hésita une fois de plus. On lui a toujours dit de se méfier des adultes mais elle savait déchiffrer les intentions des gens. C'est comme ça qu'elle savait que Kyuhyun était sincère mais troublé et pour ça elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle tendit sa petite main. Main, qu'il saisit en souriant. Il s'approcha de la porte et à l'aide de son coude pressa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit instinctivement.

- Comme toujours ils ne la ferment pas, marmonna Kyuhyun

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Tout de suite ce qui attira le regard de Mi Ran fut le nombre de paire de chaussures qui étaient disposés soigneusement à l'entrée. Elle préféra ne pas paniquer et donc de ne pas les compter. Kyuhyun remarqua le comportement de Mi Ran et sourit.

- On est très nombreux, enfin, moins maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchant, la rassura le jeune homme

Il déposa le sac sur un immeuble à l'entrée puis encouragea Mi Ran à entrer davantage. Une fois de plus il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Elle redoutait le moment venu. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le salon où plusieurs hommes se trouver. Certains avachis sur le canapé, d'autre à table avec leurs ordinateurs.

- Ah tient ! Tu es rentré, fit un jeune homme

- Oui, fit Kyuhyun un peu gêné par le regard que son ami avait

Il fixait la petite avec beaucoup d'attention. En même temps, Kyuhyun ramenait une enfant comme si de rien était. Il y avait de quoi être surprit.

- Les gars, Kyuh a ramené une enfant ! Cria le jeune homme

- Ryewook ! Râla Kyuhyun

S'il voulait passer inaperçu c'était louper. Ils avaient tous relevé la tête et crié « HEIN ». Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la petite et Kyuhyun.

- C'est la tienne ? Fit le brun

- Donghae tu sais bien que je ne vois pas de fille et je l'aurais fait très, très jeune, lui rappela Kyuhyun légèrement exaspéré

- C'est vrai, avoua Donghae presque déçu

- Mais c'est la fille d'un d'entre vous, avoua Kyuhyun

- HEIN ? Firent-ils

- Eunhyuk qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? S'exclama Shindong

- Ou alors ça serait Heechul, proposa Ryewook

- Hey ! Pourquoi tout de suite moi, hein ? Protesta Eunhyuk

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis mêlé à ça, avoua Heechul

- Sûrement parce que vous draguez tout ce qui bouge, soupira Kyuhyun

- N'importe quoi ! Protesta Eunhyuk

Il se rassit sur le canapé et bouda dans son coin, non sans fixer la petite qui lui fit un sourire timide. Heechul, quant à lui ignora presque la remarque se disant bien qu'il aura une autre occasion pour se venger.

- C'est quoi tout ce bouquant ? On ne peut même pas travailler tranquillement ! Fit le leader non sans étouffer un bâillement qui trahissait ses véritables occupations

Il fixa ses amis, sans remarquer la présence de la petite qui s'était aussitôt cachée derrière Kyuhyun.

- C'est la faute de Kyuhyun ! Se vengea Heechul, fier de lui

- Mais bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le concerné. T'as qu'à moins draguer tient !

Mi Ran serrait de plus en plus fort le tissu du pantalon de Kyuhyun. Elle avait pour la première fois son père sous ses yeux, et c'était loin de la rassurer. Le leader posa enfin son regard sur la petite. Il réagit aussitôt.

- C'est qui ça ? Fit-il complètement réveiller à présent

- Ta fille, trancha Kyuhyun sans retenu

- HEIN ?

Mi Ran recula encore plus face à toutes ces exclamations. En temps normal ça ne ferait pas peur mais se retrouver avec tant d'hommes dans la même pièce, et surtout des inconnus c'était loin d'être évident. Elle sortit de sa cachète et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Leeteuk. Elle avait un visage digne d'un ange mais qui cachait un vrai petit démon. Elle tendit le bout de papier à Leeteuk. Il comprit que s'il voulait les explications, il les trouvera sur la feuille. Il lut, et relut le papier. Il laissa le bout de papier, tomber par terre puis son regard se posa sur _sa _fille.

- Hyung, c'est ta fille ? Fit Donghae incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu

- Probablement, avoua Leeteuk

Il aurait bien aimé que ça soit un mensonge mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui ressemblait.

- Ce n'est pas probable mais certains ! Se manifesta Mi Ran

Sans hésitation elle frappa dans le tibia de son père et retourna auprès de Kyuhyun. Elle se cacha derrière lui puis se pencha pour tirer la langue à Leeteuk.

- Ca fait mal ! S'exclama Leeteuk en sautillant sur un pied

- Je crois qu'elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur, déclara Kyuhyun, gêné que la petite le préfère à son père

- Elle est violente pour son âge, fit remarquer Heechul tout en reculant de quelque pas

Il se méfiait d'elle. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de se prendre un coup de la part d'une enfant. Il en allait de sa réputation.

- Comme sa mère, avoua Leeteuk dans un soupir

Il regarda sa fille. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

- Elle veut que je prenne soin de toi ? Mais je ne peux pas, moi !

- Tu ne vas pas la mettre à la porte, si ? Fit Kyuhyun

Il ne connaissait pas la raison du refus de son ami mais il ne voulait pas que cette petite se retrouve sans toit. Et en même temps il s'était attaché à elle, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qui était la mère.

- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Je te signale qu'on a un train de vie qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Je ne pourrais même pas m'en occuper ! Lui rappela Leeteuk sur un ton sévère qui ne lui était pas habituel

- Et c'est de ta fille qu'il s'agit, rappela à son tour Kyuhyun en insistant bien sur le _ta _

- Tout compte fait, moi je veux bien qu'elle reste, intervint Donghae

Il s'approcha de Mi Ran et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Et plus gentille que toi hyung ! Se moqua Donghae

Leeteuk rouspéta. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses amis s'y mettent et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Et tu fais quoi de la SM ? Intervint cette fois ci Heechul

- Ils n'en sauront rien, déclara Siwon sûr de lui

- Et tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Fit Ryewook pas vraiment convaincu

Mi Ran se resserra entre Donghae et Kyuhyun. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure. Le groupe se divisait plus ou moins en deux groupes. Une partie qui voulait qu'elle reste et l'autre qu'elle parte. Elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre se disputer. Elle en avait déjà assez entendu chez les parents de sa mère. Profitant de leur _dispute_ temporelle, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce puis de l'appartement. Elle redescendit les étages puis alla s'asseoir sur les marches, dehors en attendant le déluge. Ses pieds s'agitaient dans l'air, elle réfléchissait à la situation. Ils avaient l'air assez gentil mais certains l'agaçaient déjà : son père en tête de la liste. Elle tapota ses pieds contre le béton pour exprimer sa colère. Pour qui il se prenait pour lui parler comme ça ? Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas au départ, mais alors maintenant, il était classé dans la liste rouge avec marqué sur sa tête _danger_. Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses mauvaises pensées.

_Maman m'en voudrait si elle me voyait comme ça. Maman, je veux te voir !_

Donghae fut le premier à se rendre compte de l'absence de la petite. Il la chercha dans toute la pièce mais ne la trouva pas.

- Les gars, elle est partie, fit le brun

- Hein ? Paniqua Leeteuk

- Tient, maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Fit Siwon amusé

- Pas pour elle. Pour moi ! Si sa mère l'apprend elle viendra me tuer sans hésitation, expliqua Leeteuk

Un frisson parcouru sa nuque rien qu'en se rappelant le caractère bien trempé de cette femme.

- Dis-moi Teuki, c'était un monstre cette fille ou quoi ? Se moqua Heechul

- Seulement quand elle s'énervait, avoua le leader

- Alors tu devrais la retrouver, lui conseilla Kyuhyun

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est à toi qu'on l'a confié, trancha le cadet

Leeteuk soupira. Le voilà dans de beaux draps. Une enfant sur le dos et sa vie se voyait bouleversé pour un bon moment. Il descendit les marches en réfléchissant.

_Pourquoi tu me l'as laissé ? Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de m'occuper d'elle…Où est-ce que tu es maintenant Eun Hee ? »_

Il avait les mains dans les poches, et le regard dans le vide. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte principale. A travers les vitres il aperçu la petite assise tranquillement bien qu'une certaine colère se dégageait d'elle. Il ne sut pourquoi mais un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle lui rassemblait certes physiquement mais mentalement c'était sa mère tout crachée. Il se rappelait de leurs disputes. Ca finissait toujours comme ça : elle partait s'isoler et lui venait la chercher.

- Et bien ça promet, fit Leeteuk

Il descendit les quelques marches puis s'assit à côté de sa fille. Il garda le silence, pensant que cette dernière allait parler. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'en moquait complètement de sa présence.

- Pourquoi ta maman t'a laissé ici ? Fit finalement Leeteuk

- Parce qu'elle doit travailler, répondit avec détachement la petite

- Moi aussi.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. A ses yeux il était indigne dans bien des domaines, et de sa mère en premier lieu.

- Et toi tu veux vivre avec moi ?

S'il y avait bien une question qu'elle n'avait pas prévu sur sa liste, c'était bien celle la.

- Non ! Je te détestais déjà avant et je te déteste encore plus maintenant ! S'exclama Mi Ran en bondissant de sa place

Elle en profita pour frapper le bras de Leeteuk avec ses petits poings sachant qu'il ne sentait pratiquement pas ses coups.

- Calme-toi Mi Ran, intervint Kyuhyun qui était venu la chercher également

Il prit les deux mains de cette dernière et la tira vers lui. Elle ne broncha pas et était prête à se faire gronder par les deux hommes. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de la disputer. Autant Kyuhyun était mal placé autant Leeteuk la comprenait d'une certaine manière. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard si doux calma aussitôt Mi Ran. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- On la garde, déclara Leeteuk

Il les laissa à deux, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en se levant ce matin c'était bien ça : découvrir qu'il avait une fille, au premier abord un vrai petit ange mais qui au fond cache un caractère de dragon. Il esquissa un sourire en se disant que sa vie allait être encore plus agitée et que son planning allait souffrir un maximum.

Kyuhyun et Mi Ran se regardèrent avant de se taper dans les mains. Ils avaient gagné. Bien que Mi Ran n'aimait pas trop l'idée de rester, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était attachée beaucoup trop vite au jeune homme. Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis attrapa sa main.

- On y va ?

- Oui !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE DEUX.**

Avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement, une question passa dans la tête de Kyuhyun. Il s'abaissa au niveau de Mi Ran et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Au moins comme ça il allait pouvoir mieux la cerner et comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas Leeteuk ?

- Il a laissé maman derrière lui, chuchota Mi Ran

Elle avait craqué. Sa mère lui manquait déjà et sa rencontre avec son père s'était mal passée, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se laissa pleurer dans les bras du jeune homme. Il la souleva doucement puis la porte à l'intérieur.

- Tu vas voir on va bien prendre soin de toi, lui assura Kyuhyun

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, il ne restait plus que Donghae et Eunhyuk dans le salon. Les autres s'étaient dispersés dans l'appartement. Eunhyuk se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la petite. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Moi c'est Eunhyuk, soit la bienvenue, fit le jeune homme en souriant comme un enfant lui aussi

Mi Ran n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour pouvoir le classer dans la catégorie _ami_. Pour le remercier elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha un peu plus de lui et elle accepta sa main, volontiers. Le danseur sourit de plus belle. Donghae qui avait observé la scène d'un œil distrait sourit également. La vie allait être bien agitée à présent. Bon, juste un peu plus que d'habitude. Il savait également qu'ils allaient devoir changer plus ou moins leurs habitudes pour ne pas négliger l'enfant.

Le ventre de Mi Ran grogna, indiquant aux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait faim. Kyuhyun rit.

- Donghae, tu la fais visiter ? Je vais lui préparer à manger, fit-il

- Tu veux l'empoisonner ? Se moqua Donghae

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Protesta le cadet

- Que tu devrais demander de l'aide, fit Donghae avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait cramer la pizza hier, hein, pourtant c'est si facile de réchauffer une pizza, se moqua Kyuhyun à son tour

Donghae se tut aussitôt. Il s'était fait complètement avoir et sans même s'en rendre compte. Mi Ran avait suivi l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes, effrayée au début puis elle comprit que c'était une habitude entre eux de se provoquer. Elle tira sur la main d'Eunhyuk, elle avait très envie de visiter sa nouvelle maison. Au même moment la porte d'entrée claqua : Leeteuk venait seulement de rentrer alors qu'il était parti avant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignorant la présence de ses amis et de sa fille.

- Ne fais pas attention, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, lui assura Eunhyuk

Mais même en disant cela, il ignorait combien de temps encore il allait se comporter comme ça.

- Viens, on va visiter !

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir. Les murs étaient blancs et décorés avec des tableaux de toutes sortes. De l'art moderne la plupart, et à côté d'une chambre se trouver un cadre accroché au mur avec la photo des treize membres du groupe. Elle s'arrêta pour observer plus attentivement. Ils paraissaient beaucoup plus jeunes. Elle ne reconnaissait pas certains visages. Eunhyuk regarda à son tour la photo. Que de nostalgie pour lui. Le groupe restait très souder bien qu'ils n'étaient plus tous ensemble.

- Tu crois que ton papa connaissait déjà ta maman à cette époque ? Fit Eunhyuk

- Oui, fit Mi Ran. Maman m'a souvent parlé de vous !

- Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna Eunhyuk

Il avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur une fille qu'ils auraient tous connus et qui aurait une importance aux yeux du leader. Il haussa les épaules et continua la route en compagnie de Mi Ran. Il lui montra les chambres sachant que dans chacune, deux membres vivaient.

- J'ai faim, fit Mi Ran, les joues rosies, elle tripotait nerveusement ses doigts

- Alors on va manger ! Fit joyeusement le danseur

Dans la cuisine Kyuhyun avait _essayé _de s'appliquer au mieux. Il avait préparé du curry pour la petite ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait chaud. Eunhyuk aida Mi Ran à s'installer sur une chaise tandis que Kyuhyun observa la petite. Elle était gênée d'être autant observée. Les doutes de Kyuhyun se confirmaient petit à petit. Il en était à présent sûr, sur l'identité de la mère. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec leur cher leader.

- Kyuhyun, t'es sûr que ta nourriture est potable ? S'intéressa Eunhyuk

- T'as qu'à cuisiner à ma place si tu n'aimes pas, répliqua Kyuhyun

- Oui, oui.

- Moi je trouve ça très bon ! J'en veux encore ! Déclara Mi Ran en tendant son assiette vers le jeune homme

Kyuhyun la regarda avant d'échapper un petit rire. Il était fier de lui et fier de pouvoir en mettre plein la vu à ses amis.

- Alors comme ça ta maman t'as parlé de nous ? Dis, tu ne veux pas nous dire son prénom ? Fit Eunhyuk

- Si je dis, ça ne sera pas marrant, s'amusa la petite

- Maligne, remarqua Kyuhyun

- Terrible, oui…Je boude !

- Et bien boude ! Répliquèrent en parfait synchro Kyuhyun et Mi Ran

Vexé, le chanteur s'affala sur la chaise. Kyuhyun l'ignora –bien qu'il était amusé- puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la petite, un grand sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que tu las reverras bientôt.

- Merci, chuchota Mi Ran. Attends, tu as compris qui elle est ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle afficha un grand sourire avant de poser ses deux mains sur les joues du chanteur et faire deux petites tapes. Il rit.

- Surtout ne me dites pas qui c'est, marmonna Eunhyuk

- Qu'est-ce tu dis ? Fit Mi Ran en imitant un pépé

- Pf ! Vous êtes contre moi, ce n'est pas juste !

- Je crois que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, fit Kyuhyun

- N'empêche…Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa.

- Je n'aime pas ça, broncha aussitôt la petite en gonflant ses joues

- Ca promet, fit-il en souriant

Après le repas, Eunhyuk laissa Mi Ran faire ce qu'elle voulait, il devait aller s'entrainer au studio en compagnie de Donghae. La petite rejoignit bien vite Kyuhyun devant la télé. Il jouait à la console comme un enfant. Elle prit l'autre joystick et s'assit par terre avec lui pour jouer. Il hésita.

- Tu vas perdre, lui assura Mi Ran

Il fut perturbé par le ton de sa voix. Rassasiée, elle avait soigné son cœur et était prête à jouer son nouveau rôle et laminer Kyuhyun sur son propre terrain. Elle avait enlevé ses deux élastiques qui lui retenaient les cheveux, elle les laissa retomber dans son dos. A ce moment là, son visage lui rappela sa mère et non pas Leeteuk. Il sourit. Ils entamèrent le jeu, oubliant tout autour d'eux. Deux âmes venaient de se trouver. Kyuhyun n'avait pas prit au sérieux la menace de Mi Ran et maintenant qu'il se faisait malmener par son propre jeu il se concentrait au maximum.

- Mais écrase saleté ! Fit Kyuhyun à l'adresse du jeu

Il s'était entre temps soulevé pour être plus près de l'écran, bientôt il allait finir _dans _l'écran. Sa réaction fit rire la petite.

- Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu ! Chantonna-t-elle toute fière d'elle

- Encore un tour ! Exigea le jeune homme

- Comme tu veux mais le résultat sera le même, fit la petite avec un grand sourire

Heechul rentra aux alentours de dix neuf heures en compagnie de Sungmin, Siwon et Yesung puisque Donghae et Eunhyuk avaient préféré rester encore un peu plus pour s'entrainer. Ils furent surprit de découvrir leur ami ainsi que Mi Ran en train de jouer et l'atmosphère dangereuse qui planait autour d'eux.

- Dites, commença Heechul.

Il fit une pause, déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :

- C'est normal qu'une petite fille de cinq ans joue à deux jeux pour plus de seize ans ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit Yesung tout aussi surprit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et pour cause son ami se faisait massacrer par une enfant

- En tout cas, Kyuhyun s'est trouvé une amie, constata Sungmin

- Elle me choque de plus en plus cette petite, avoua Heechul

- Mais non, elle est mignonne comme tout, la défendit Siwon

- Mais toi ça ne compte pas ! A te voir tu aimes tout le monde ! Râla Heechul

- Sauf toi, trancha Siwon

- HEIN ?

- Je plaisante hyung ! Tu verrais ta tête !

Heechul fit semblant de pleurer dans les bras de Sungmin qui essayait de se débarrasser de l'emprise de son hyung avant que ce dernier ne l'étouffe.

- Tu es cruel Siwon ! Continua Heechul dans sa lancée, personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter

Siwon fit semblant de se moquer de lui. Il se dirigea vers le canapé mais c'est le moment que choisit Kyuhyun pour jeter son joystick et se releva d'un bond. Mi Ran comprit aussitôt ses intentions alors elle bondit à son tour puis mit à courir dans tout le salon, Kyuhyun à ses trousses. Heechul regarda la scène presque choqué alors que Yesung et Sungmin riait devant le spectacle. Siwon attrapa Mi Ran et la mit sur ses genoux puis leva son pied pour empêcher Kyuhyun de l'approcher. Ce dernier s'arrêta à même pas deux centimètres de son ami et le regarda méchamment.

- C'est de la triche ! Bouda Kyuhyun

- Elle a cinq ans, elle a le droit à un joker, répondit aussitôt Siwon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Au fait, c'est décidé ? Elle vivra avec nous ? Fit Sungmin, curieux

- Oui, et elle va dormir dans ta chambre, fit Kyuhyun à présent calme

- Hein ? Mais non ! Je veux dormir avec toi ! Protesta Mi Ran

- Elle ne m'aime pas ? chuchota Sungmin à Yesung

Yesung ne fit que hausser les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre après tout ? C'était tellement pas clair la situation que bon. Mi Ran regarda un Sungmin déçu.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Sungmin ! C'est juste que je me suis très attachée à Kyuhyun que je veux pouvoir l'embêter tout le temps ! Déclara Mi Ran

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu veux dormir avec moi ? Se moqua Kyuhyun

- Oui ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser si non…Si non je vais fuguer et tu auras des problèmes avec maman !

Un frisson le parcouru. Il imagina, rien qu'un instant, la mère de Mi Ran et sa réaction. Mi Ran afficha un grand sourire, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

- D'accord, d'accord, je suis vaincu !

Il se laissa tomba à côté de Siwon et regarda Mi Ran en souriant. Elle était fière d'elle.

- Tu es ma rivale !

- Ce n'est pas demain que tu arriveras à me battre ! Répliqua aussitôt la petite

Elle était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Siwon et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Au moins ici elle était en sécurité loin des problèmes.

De son côté, Heechul observait la petite sans se presser de l'approcher alors que Sungmin semblait plutôt content par la présence de la petite, quant à Yesung il était plus différent. Il n'avait rien contre elle mais il se disait également que Leeteuk allait avoir des problèmes avec la SM si ça venait à être découvert. Siwon remarqua le comportement de son ami et le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu devrais te montrer gentil, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la catégorie _méchant_, l'avertit Siwon

- Lequel de nous deux est le méchant hein ? Tu m'abandonnes pour…Pour cette gosse ! Pleurnicha Heechul

Il jeta un regard rempli de reproche à Mi Ran espérant la faire culpabiliser mais pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue et entoura le coup du chanteur avec ses petits bras.

- Je vais la tuer, marmonna Heechul

- N'y pense même pas ! Firent Siwon, Sungmin et Kyuhyun en parfait synchro

Heechul laissa échapper un grognement digne de ce nom puis se dirigea vers sa chambre sans rien rajouter. Il était vexé mais tout le monde savait que ça allait lui passer. Mi Ran continua à fixer dans le vide mais dans sa petite tête tous les mauvais plans étaient en train de se mettre en route. Sa mission était plus que clair à présent : rendre la vie infernale aux autres membres du groupe ou du moins presque.

- Qu'il est bête, soupira Sungmin

Mi Ran bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu veux dormir ? Fit Kyuhyun

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui tendit les bras qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il la souleva et la ramena dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE TROIS.**

La petite fut la première à se réveiller, et pour cause elle avait une mission très importante à accomplir. Elle allait commencer son plan diabolique. Bien qu'elle appréciait certains membres du groupe, elle n'allait pas se priver de gâcher la vie à d'autre. Elle se mit assise sur son lit, se frotta doucement les yeux puis bailla. Elle avait encore envie de dormir mais elle se força à se réveiller définitivement pour avoir l'esprit bien clair. Elle finit par se tourner, Kyuhyun dormait encore. Elle sourit et sans faire de bruit posa d'abord son pied gauche sur le sol froid puis son pied droit. Elle avait dormi dans un grand pull rose, très doux. Ce n'était pas le sien mais celui que Sungmin lui a prêté pour la nuit. Elle tourna sa petite tête vers la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà levée depuis quelques heures alors elle se décida d'accélérer l'allure.

Elle regarda le lit voisin. Siwon dormait paisiblement. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite. Elle l'adorait déjà ce jeune homme.

A pas de souris elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pressa la poigné puis poussa la porte doucement pour éviter de réveiller ses nouveaux amis. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Elle réfléchit cinq secondes pour se rappeler des chambres et de leurs habitants. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers la porte qui se trouvait non loin de sa chambre : c'était la chambre de Ryewook et Shindong. Un petit sourire s'ange se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis pénétra dans la chambre. C'était eux les premières victimes. Elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit en évitant de faire du bruit. Un vent glacial du mois de novembre souffla, tout son petit corps frissonna. Elle se dépêcha de sortir afin de laisser ses victimes se congeler. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre suivante, celle de son ennemi fatal : Leeteuk. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de son père et fit attention pour ne pas réveiller Eunhyuk. Elle l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas le réveiller inutilement. Elle s'approcha du lit de son père et le fixa avec un drôle d'air affiché sur son visage. Il avait l'air si serein dans son sommeil.

- Mi Ran, chuchota-t-il dans son sommeil

Elle sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il rêve d'elle. Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'approcha de nouveau de son lit. Elle se pencha légèrement et vit alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle en eut un haut le cœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses plans venaient d'être compromis juste par le visage de son père.

Deux bras très forts l'entourèrent et la soulevèrent. C'était Eunhyuk. Il la prit dans ses bras et la traina en dehors de la chambre. Il s'arrêta seulement une fois dans le salon. Il déposa Mi Ran sur le canapé et la regarda droit dans les yeux, pas encore très réveillé.

- Toi, tu allais faire une bêtise, je me trompe ? Fit le jeune homme en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolée, fit la petite en baissant son visage, honteuse de s'être fait prendre comme une débutante

- Mais en attendant tu as fait des bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire

- Mais non ! Essaya-t-elle

- Menteuse !

Il se baissa jusqu'à son visage et lui pinça les joues. Elle bouda aussitôt.

- Bon d'accord j'ai peut être fait quelque chose, avoua Mi Ran pas très heureuse

- Alors raconte-moi !

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, telle une masse. Il prit l'une des couvertures qui trainaient à côté du canapé et la mit sur lui et Mi Ran. Elle se colla davantage à lui, les joues toujours aussi gonflées pour montrer son mécontentement. Il passa ses bras autour de la petite afin de la réchauffer. Par la même occasion il en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle renonça à bouder en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Bon d'accord. Pour le moment j'ai juste ouvert la fenêtre dans la chambre de Ryewook et Shindong histoire qu'ils se les gèlent un peu, expliqua Mi Ran

- Tu allais t'attaquer à ton papa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, chuchota Mi Ran

- Je comprends mieux. Et les autres ? Fit Eunhyuk vraiment intéressé par la situation

- Bah ils ont été gentil alors je n'allais pas les embêter quoique je dois m'occuper du cas de Heechul, et aussi Yesung, fit Mi Ran, elle l'avait oublié celui la

- Alors je te conseil de cacher tous ses produits pour ses cheveux, je crois qu'il en mourrait, fit Eunhyuk très sérieux, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec la petite.

- C'est vrai ? Allons-y ! S'exclama aussi tôt Mi Ran

Elle bondit du canapé, se débarrassant de la couverture puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Eunhyuk partit à ses trousses, il surveillait les alentours au cas où certains se réveilleraient. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et fixa toutes les étagères avec des produits différents. Comment savoir lequel appartenait à Heechul ? Elle s'approcha de plus près et essaya de voir les étiquettes. Le problème ? C'est qu'elle ne savait pas lire. Elle fit demi-tour pour aller chercher Eunhyuk.

- Eunhyuk c'est lesquels ? Fit-elle avec les yeux larmoyants, elle voulait tellement martyriser le chanteur

- Ceux là bas, fit-il en pointant la deuxième étagère.

Il y avait une étagère rempli de divers produit. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite. Elle grimpa habilement sur un petit tabouret qui avait été mit la veille pour elle, puis elle ouvrit la poubelle. D'un simple geste de la main elle jeta tous les produits dans la poubelle.

- Joli, fit Eunhyuk, il était appuyé contre la porte. On devrait sortir, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Mi Ran hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, un bon petit déjeuner s'imposer après une matinée de dur labeur. Un sourire rayonnant était scotché aux lèvres de la petite. A peine quelques minutes plus tard des bruits de pas et surtout de cris se firent entendre. Ryewook sortit de sa chambre en criant suivit de près par Shindong.

- Bordel pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte ? Je vais choper la crève et je ne pourrais plus chanter ! Cria Ryewook en colère, il déboula dans la cuisine ayant pour seule tenue un caleçon

Eunhyuk mit sa main sur les yeux de Mi Ran.

- Ryewook tu pourrais aller t'habiller, il y a une gosse ici ! Lui reprocha le danseur

- Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Fit Ryewook, il regarda méchamment la petite mais cette dernière ne vit rien étant donné que les mains d'Eunhyuk lui cachait la vue mais elle arrivait à sentir l'atmosphère.

Shindong débarqua par la suite mais lui était habillé d'un jogging.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment notre fenêtre a fini ouverte, fit-il

- Ryewook va t'habiller bon sang ! Fit Eunhyuk puis se tournant vers Shindong. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne dors pas avec vous moi.

Shindong regarda la petite, le doute planait et Eunhyuk le comprit bien vite et pour sauver la mise il changea de sujet.

- Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner Mi Ran ? Fit-il joyeusement, il enleva sa main

- Des crêpes au Nutella ! Fit joyeusement Mi Ran, ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles

- Quelqu'un sait faire des crêpes ici ? Fit Eunhyuk gêné

- Hyuki tu ne sais même pas faire ça ? Quand tu verras ma maman tu lui demanderas ! C'est la meilleure, fit joyeusement Mi Ran.

Elle essayait de positiver en se disant que dans quelque temps tout sera fini et qu'elle aura retrouvé sa vie tranquille.

Un nouveau cri se laissa entendre. Cette fois c'était Heechul et il était plus qu'horrifier. Eunhyuk qui buvait un verre failli s'étouffer et Mi Ran feint l'innocente tant bien que mal. Shindong comprit alors la situation. Il ne fit pas de remarque mais nota dans sa tête d'en parler avec Leeteuk.

- BORDEL C'EST QUOI CA ? Cria Heechul puis il recommença. OU SONT PASSES MES MAGNIFIQUES PRODUITS ?

Mi Ran éclata de rire suivit de près par Eunhyuk. On pouvait dire qu'au moins toute la maison était réveillée. Peu à peu les gens débarquèrent dans la cuisine qui se remplit bien vite. Donghae avait les yeux à moitié clos, la fatigue lui collait au visage et le réveil légèrement brutal (merci Heechul), n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'approcha de Heechul et lui colla une bourrade amicale sur ses cheveux.

- Tes cheveux nous font vraiment chiés, fit Donghae en brayant

- Oh ça va toi ! Occupe-toi de la gamine et m'ennuie pas, se défendit Heechul très contrarié

- Pauvre chou, se moqua gentiment Sungmin

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Kyuhyun, contrairement à d'autre il était bien réveillé. Wow Heechul tu as une de ces têtes aujourd'hui

- La ferme ! Protesta Heechul, il était déprimé à l'idée que ses magnifiques cheveux soient dans cet état

- Mi Ran ? Fit Sungmin gentiment

- Oui ? Fit la petite avec une voix toute innocente

- Bien joué, fit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil à l'enfant

- De quoi tu parles ? firent Ryewook et Heechul en synchro

- De rien, se rattrapa Sungmin

Elle crut en lui un allier mais très vite elle dut se mettre à courir car il était à ses trousses. Non pas qu'il voulait la gronder parce qu'il avait compris ses magouilles mais parce qu'il avait envie de jouer avec elle.

Elle percuta dans sa course, Siwon, Yesung et même son père, mais ça, elle s'en moquait. Elle riait jusqu'à ce que Sungmin la rattrape et se mette à la chatouiller.

- Au secours, cria Mi Ran entre deux rires

- Deux gamins qui se sont trouvés, fit Yesung, il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un nouveau bâillement

- En voilà un qui a eu un bon réveil, marmonna Ryewook, décidément il était contrarié

- Aller Wookie, arrête de tirer la tronche ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours, fit Donghae joyeusement

- Je veux qu'on me rende mes produits ! Pesta Heechul. Je vais faire regretter à la personne qui a fait ça

Leeteuk avait écouté les plaintes de certains de ses amis sans parler. Il avait déjà une petite idée sur ce qui était arrivé et en voir par le comportement d'Eunhyuk et Sungmin il en déduisit qu'il avait raison. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers Mi Ran.

- Dis-moi, tu vas à quelle école ? Fit-il sérieusement

- Celle qui se trouve à côté du magasin Hello Ketty ! Fit joyeusement Mi Ran

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas loin de la SM, remarqua Sungmin

- C'est dangereux de l'amener là bas, imagine qu'on tombe sur nos fans ? Fit Yesung

Mi Ran fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler lui ? Elle marmonna un « tu vas voir toi », cette phrase n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Leeteuk, il sourit mais ne dit rien.

- Je vais t'amener aujourd'hui, fit Leeteuk

- Hors de question. Je veux que ça soit Kyuhyun ou Hyuki mais pas toi ! Rétorqua Mi Ran

Leeteuk eut un pincement au cœur, il battait fort mais se serrait toutes les vingt secondes. Il aurait souhaité avoir une meilleure relation avec la petite mais il était obligé de se mettre à sa place pour la comprendre. Il se tourna vers Kyuhyun, ce dernier hocha juste la tête et alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Sungmin reprit Mi Ran dans ses bras et lui sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Allez vient, il faut te préparer pour l'école, fit-il

- Oui maman, bouda Mi Ran

- Maman ? Répéta Sungmin en riant

- Oui ! Fit joyeusement la petite

- J'aurais cru que tu aurais choisi Kyuhyun en maman, continua Sungmin tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kyuhyun

- Nan ! Lui c'est mon rival en jeux ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite

Sungmin amena la petite jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle se prépare. Elle revêtit une jolie robe bleue, dans une petite boîte elle sortit un collier, le pendentif était la lettre L ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Sungmin qui observa la petite d'un œil discret. Elle prit deux élastiques et se tourna vers le jeune homme, le rouge lui montait au joue.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire des couettes ? C'est toujours maman qui me les faisait, fit timidement la petite

Sungmin la regarda avec un air amusé, elle était si gênée de devoir demander quelque chose aux autres que s'en était hilarant. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle se tourna de dos à lui puis tendit sa petite main pour qu'il prenne les deux élastiques. En moins d'une minute le travail fut fait. La petite se regarda dans le miroir et un grand sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Sungmin et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Merci Sungmin ! Fit-elle

- Mais de rien princesse, fit-il à son tour en souriant.

Il prit le pull blanc qui trainait sur le lit puis tendit la main à Mi Ran pour qu'elle le suive. Sans hésitation elle accepta la main chaude du chanteur et le suivit jusque dans le salon où Kyuhyun l'attendait, prêt pour la ramener à son école qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de marches d'ici.

- On y va ? Fit Kyuhyun avec une douce voix

- OUII ! Cria presque Mi Ran

Son enthousiasme surprit la plus part des personnes présentes dans le salon c'est-à-dire : Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Yesung et Donghae

- Je me rappel pas avoir été aussi enthousiaste pour aller à l'école, fit Heechul légèrement surprit

- Moi non plus, avoua Donghae

- Mi Ran ? Tu aimes l'école ? Fit Eunhyuk en s'abaissant jusqu'à elle

- Oui ! Parce que ma tata est là bas et qu'elle s'occupe très bien de moi ! Expliqua Mi Ran, ses yeux brillés rien qu'en pensant à sa tata

- Attend, fit Leeteuk en se levant du canapé. Ta maman n'a pas de sœur !

Mi Ran gonfla ses joues, un air contrarié s'afficha sur son visage.

- Non mais tata prend toujours soin de moi avec maman ! Et je la connais depuis bébé alors pour moi c'est ma tata, na ! Rétorqua la petite en tirant la langue à son père.

Elle prit la main de Kyuhyun et d'une voix sévère elle lança

- On y va ! Je ne veux plus rester dans la même pièce que ce vieux méchant !

Autant Leeteuk paru contrarié autant les autres eurent un mal fou à s'empêcher de rire devant la remarque de la petite. Kyuhyun dut faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, il se dirigea vers la porte avec une Mi Ran, tête levée et fière de sa bêtise. Donghae s'approcha de son hyung et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allez désespère pas papi ! Fit-il amusé

Leeteuk laissa échapper un soupire.

- Telle mère telle fille, hein, fit-il plus pour lui-même

Leeteuk croyait avoir chuchoté, mais Kyuhyun l'avait tout de même entendu, il avait sourit à cette remarque car le leader avait raison, la petite ressemblait fort à sa mère. Une scène s'imposa dans sa tête.

**-Flash Back- **

- Ce n'est toujours pas ça ! S'exclama un professeur de danse

Il semblait très en colère ce qui exaspérait les personnes présentes qui se donnaient pourtant à fond.

- Mais m'sieur ! Protesta une jeune fille, de taille moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus

- Quoi encore Eun Hee ? Fit le professeur tout d'un coup doucement

- Y a aucune justice il est sympa avec elle, marmonna Heechul à l'adresse de Hangeng

- Au moins elle va le calmer, répondit aussi tôt ce dernier

- Bien vu, fit Eunhyuk. Mais là il la relooke

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous acharner mais on fait de notre mieux nous aussi ! Continua Eun Hee

- Non vous ne faîtes pas de votre mieux ! Protesta le professeur

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dit ça, hein ? Se manifesta encore Eun Hee, ses mains sur ses hanches elle abordait un air sévère et n'avait plus cet air enfantin qu'elle aimait avoir.

- Et bien déjà pour commencer Leeteuk préfère te regarder toi plutôt que de se donner à fond, Eunhyuk n'arrête pas de s'amuser avec Donghae et Heechul et j'en passe ! Fit le professeur en pointant du doigt les coupables

Eun Hee se retourna pour voir le visage cramoisi de Leeteuk, il s'était fait prendre et qu'on le dise à haute voix le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Eun Hee haussa un sourcil, elle était perplexe devant les paroles de son professeur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un papi s'intéresserait à moi, fit-elle sauvant la mise de l'ainé

- Papi ? Se manifesta le concerné

- Tais-toi abruti ! Chuchota Heechul

- Elle te sauve la mise, expliqua Eunhyuk en faisant une tape amicale sur le crane de Leeteuk

- Reprenez vos places ! On recommence tout depuis le début et cette fois ça a intérêt d'être parfait, ordonna le professeur

- M'sieur vous n'avez qu'à nous montrer comment faire, je suis sûre qu'avec votre âge vous devez faire mieux, se moqua ouvertement Eun Hee

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il s'était laissé piéger par l'unique fille du groupe. Il se racla la gorge et son attitude changea aussi tôt.

- Très bien on continuera demain, fit-il, puis il attrapa son sac et s'en alla de la pièce en vitesse grand V

- Ouais Eun Hee t'as géré ! Fit Donghae en s'approchant de la jeune fille

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Leeteuk qui essayait de fuir la salle.

- Hey papi ! La prochaine fois soit plus discret, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil rempli de sous entendu

**- Fin Flash Back- **

Kyuhyun comme prévu accompagna la petite jusqu'à son école, elle marchait en lui tenant la main et lui tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que personne ne le reconnaisse, il voulait éviter tout problème pour lui et pour Mi Ran. A huit heures les rues de Séoul étaient déjà bien plaines, touts les étudiants partaient à l'école tandis que tous les hommes d'affaires partaient travailler. L'école de Mi Ran se trouvait à vingt minutes de marches de leur appartement, ils étaient pratiquement arrivés. Plus ils avançaient plus ils apercevaient des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents qui les amenés à l'école. A ce moment précis Kyuhyun avait l'air d'un jeune père qui accompagnait sa fille. Il était quelque peu mal à l'aise mais face à l'enthousiasme de Mi Ran il se sentait incapable de penser à autre chose. Pourtant quelque chose le tracassait. Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit au niveau de la petite.

- Dis-moi…Laquelle de tata tu as parlé ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Eun Hee a bel et bien une sœur, commença Kyuhyun

- Oh ! Alors tu connais tata Lil Soo ? S'empressa de dire Mi Ran

- Alors c'est bien elle ! Rit-il, et la deuxième ?

- La deuxième c'est tata Miyako ! D'ailleurs vous allez forcément la rencontrer puisque je dois pendant un mois aller aux rendez-vous médicaux et c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi !

- Tu es malade ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas ! Mais maman m'a dit que je devais aller la voir pendant un mois pour qu'elle surveille je ne sais quoi.

Il finit par hocher la tête puis ils reprirent la route. Mi Ran resserra la main de Kyuhyun mais une certaine joie l'avait envahit, elle se mit à sautiller sur la route obligeant ainsi Kyuhyun à avancer plus vite. Il était étonné de voir à quel point elle pouvait changer de comportement.

- Tu es si pressée d'aller à l'école ? fit le jeune homme

- Oh ça oui ! Je veux voir Lil Soo ! S'exclama la petite toute enthousiaste, elle s'arrêta puis sautilla encore plus en imaginant sa tante

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, hein ? Fit Kyuhyun en souriant

- Normal ! C'est ma tata ! Continua Mi Ran sur ce même ton gai, elle mourrait d'envie d'arriver. Allez dépêche-toi Kyuh !

Il sourit devant son comportement puis il accéléra le pas pour lui faire plaisir. Il aperçu alors l'école, un petit bâtiment assez coloré, qui se distinguait des autres bâtiments. Plusieurs maîtresses accueillaient les enfants et l'une d'entre elle leva sa tête pour faire un grand sourire à Mi Ran. Cette dernière lâche alors la main de son protecteur et traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme. Kyuhyun s'arrêta. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme. Il essaya de se rappeler de leur dernière rencontre mais ce fut en vain. Elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux mi longs brun et des yeux verts. Il se reprit puis s'approcha de la jeune femme ainsi que de Mi Ran qui était toujours nichée dans les bras de Lil Soo.

- Je crois que je t'ai manqué, fit Lil So en souriant, elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Oui ! Fit Mi Ran en humant le parfum de sa tata

Lil Soo leva son visage vers Kyuhyun et se figea, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se retrouver en face de lui, bien qu'elle avait été prévenue par son amie. Elle agita sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête en guise de bonjour, geste qu'il lui rendit. Elle se rappelait vaguement de lui malgré le temps. Ils avaient tous les deux biens changés depuis. Elle avait changé autant physiquement que moralement et lui, et bien elle l'ignorait.

- C'est toi qui viendras me chercher ce soir ? Fit Mi Ran avec des yeux d'un chien abattu

- Ca, faudra voir avec les autres, ça peut être Leeteuk, fit Kyuhyun qui devinait déjà la réaction de la petite et il eut raison. Elle se cacha d'avantage derrière Lil Soo.

- Je ne veux pas que ça soit lui ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Protesta Mi Ran

- Mi Ran, c'est ton père quand même, il faudrait que tu lui parles, fit Kyuhyun en s'abaissant jusqu'à elle. Il lui caressa doucement le visage en souriant.

- Il a raison Mi Ran. Ta maman serait fâchée si elle t'entendait, fit Lil Soo avec une voix très douce. Même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Il sursauta, surprit de l'entendre dire ça. Il haussa un sourcil pour exprimer sa surprise. Elle ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de prendre un air blasé.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Kyuhyun. C'est normal que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur avec l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre lui et Eun Hee. Je ne l'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs. C'est qu'un vieux, lança Lil Soo

- Ce n'est pas tellement ta remarque qui me surprend, je crois, mais surtout ta réaction.

- Ma réaction ?

- Oui. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir connu avec ce caractère.

- Ah ça ! Oui, et bien j'ai beaucoup changé depuis c'est normal.

Elle lui sourit avant de retourner son attention sur Mi Ran.

- Ta maman serait contrariée, répéta Lil Soo

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée ! Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'aime plus ! Protesta Mi Ran

- Et pourtant elle t'a envoyé chez lui. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait alors fais un effort ! Fit sévèrement Lil Soo

Mi Ran baissa la tête honteuse mais elle en voulait tellement à son père. Kyuhyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas fâché, ni Lil Soo mais ils essayaient de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait changer de comportement.

- Tu verras bien qui viendra te chercher, fit Kyuhyun

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas lui, marmonna Mi Ran

- Mi Ran, soupira Lil Soo

- J'ai rien dit ! S'exclama aussi tôt Mi Ran puis elle se précipita vers la porte pour s'enfuir et rejoindre les autres enfants par la même occasion

Lil Soo laissa échapper un nouvel soupire avant de se tourner vers Kyuhyun.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous rend pas la vie trop difficile, fit Lil Soo

- A moi non, à certains c'est déjà une autre histoire, fit Kyuhyun avec un petit sourire amusé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui donnant ainsi un air timide qui fit sourire la jeune femme

- Si vous voulez je vous aiderai à vous occuper d'elle, proposa Lil Soo, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle rit. Même sans votre accord je me serais occupée d'elle étant donné que je m'occupe déjà d'elle à l'école. Et puis je pense que Miyako en fera de même.

- Je ne comptais pas dire non, je ne m'y connais pas en gosse, avoua Kyuhyun. Mais Miyako je ne me rappelle pas d'elle.

- On a connu Miyako plus tard. Enfin, Eun Hee l'a surtout connu plus tard, moi je ne suis pas particulièrement proche d'elle. Et bien, je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt, fit Lil Soo en souriant

- Tout à fait, fit-il en souriant à son tour, il s'inclina puis fit demi-tour

Kyuhyun était directement allé au studio, ils devaient tous s'entrainer très dur pour s'assurer de rester en forme et surtout de s'améliorer encore et toujours. Dès son arrivé ils se mirent au travaille, enchainant les chorégraphies des plus anciennes jusqu'au plus récentes. La dernière chorégraphie qu'ils enchainèrent avant de faire une pause fut Boom Boom et Leeteuk avait du mal à suivre ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui. La musique s'arrêta et Eunhyuk se tourna très contrarié vers le leader.

- Bon sang Teuki! Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même! S'exclama Eunhyuk, il aimait la danse et ne tolérait pas de défaut

- Désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs, soupira le leader en se laissant tomber par terre, une bouteille d'eau dans sa main, il balança sa tête en arrière en reprenant son souffle.

Shindong se leva de sa place et se posta à côté d'Eunhyuk et Leeteuk.

- On ne peut pas la garder! S'exclama Shindong

- Et pourquoi donc? Fit Donghae, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la petite partir

- Comme si tu ne sais pas que c'est elle qui a foutu le bordel ce matin! Continua Shindong

- C'est qu'une enfant c'est normale, la défendit Sungmin

- C'est elle? S'exclama Heechul, il venait de se rappeler de la torture qu'avait subit ses adorables produits de soin pour cheveux. Elle s'en va!

- Roh! C'est justement parce que vous êtes comme ça avec elle qu'elle se venge! Protesta Eunhyuk

Leeteuk restait assit par terre, silencieux, il préférait écouter les différents avis puis réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Vu le comportement de la petite à son égard il aurait dû l'abandonner comme l'aurait sûrement fait un autre mais il voyait en elle tellement de souvenirs dont il était incapable de se défaire. Les moments passés avec la mère de Mi Ran, les rires, les soupires, les fêtes, les moments intimes, les balades au bord de la mer, les compétitions de danses, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose. Et ces souvenirs il les retrouvait sur le visage de sa fille car même si elle lui ressemblait, elle avait une part de sa mère qu'il voyait parfaitement.

- Teuki décide-toi! Ordonna Heechul qui semblait être en colère

Il soupira.

- On la garde, vous allez devoir vous y faire à elle, fit le leader d'un ton sévère. Il prit appui sur ses mains puis se releva

- Je vais être torturé, pleurnicha Heechul en se caressant les cheveux

- T'as qu'à être moins méchant avec elle et occupe-toi moins de tes cheveux, proposa Eunhyuk en se moquant ouvertement de son hyung

- Tu parles! C'est un vrai diable, ronchonna Heechul

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, fit Sungmin

- Tu n'aimes pas les gosses, avoue-le Hyung, fit Kyuhyun amusé

- Pourtant tu t'entends bien en général avec eux, fit remarquer Donghae

- Oui et bah là non! Bouda Heechul

- C'est qui, qui ira la chercher? Fit Eunhyuk

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, plus personne ne parlait ce qui fit sourire Kyuhyun.

- Surtout ne vous battez pas, ironisa Eunhyuk

- Tu devrais y aller Teuki, conseilla Kyuhyun

- Elle ne veut pas de moi. Vas-y toi, fit Leeteuk

- Non, c'est toi son père et même si elle ne veut pas de toi il faudra qu'elle s'y habitue alors ça sera à toi d'aller la chercher, fit sévèrement Kyuhyun ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui

Leeteuk ne répondit pas mais la réponse paraissait évidente: ça sera Leeteuk qui ira chercher la petite ce soir.

Mi Ran attendait qu'on vienne la chercher sur les marches de son école avec Lil Soo qui parlait joyeusement avec la petite. La jeune femme ignorait parfaitement sur qui elle allait tomber ce soir là mais ça l'importait peu du moment que Mi Ran continuait de sourire. Elle devait avouer qu'elle étai inquiète par le comportement de la petite. Durant toute la journée elle s'était isolée du groupe des enfants, chose inhabituel chez elle. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler mais elle avait évité la question à chaque fois.

- Mi Ran, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir dire à tata ce qui te tracasse? Essaya une nouvelle fois Lil Soo

Mi Ran ne répondit pas. Elle leva juste sa tête pour voir la silhouette de son père qui se tenait à quelque mètre d'elle, les mains dans les poches il paraissait gêné. Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette situation. Lil Soo releva son visage et sourit. Il l'observa longuement. D'abord elle puis sa fille. Il eut du mal à reconnaitre Lil Soo. Il comprenait son erreur du matin.

- Bonsoir, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement

- Bonsoir! Fit assez joyeusement Lil Soo. Ca faisait longtemps Leeteuk, n'est-ce pas? Eun Hee avait raison, tu tires une tête de déterrer

- Pardon? Fit Leeteuk dérouté par la phrase de la jeune femme qui rit que davantage devant cet air perdu.

Mi Ran avait relevé son visage pour écouter attentivement la conversation entre les deux adultes.

- Eun Hee m'avait prévenu que vous alliez être contrarié d'avoir votre fille avec vous, expliqua Lil Soo

- Oh! Fit Leeteuk, les choses devenaient plus clairs à présent. Je crois qu'elle me connait assez bien.

- -Je crois aussi, confirma Lil Soo en souriant

Elle se releva et incita Mi Ran à en faire autant. Cette dernière marmonna avant d'obéir. Elle s'avança vers son père mais très vite elle perdit équilibre. Il la rattrapa à temps, elle était fatiguée, autant physiquement que moralement. Il n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation ou même de parler qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Lil Soo eut un sourire attendrissant devant ce spectacle. Elle pensa à son amie qui aurait souhaité voir cette scène à coup sûr.

- Vous devriez rentrer, la petite a besoin de dormir, lui conseilla Lil Soo

- Merci de prendre soin d'elle, fit Leeteuk en s'inclinant

- C'est naturelle, lui assura Lil Soo, elle le gratifia d'un sourire puis le laissa partir

Mi Ran ne protesta pas contre le fait de se trouver dans les bras de son père, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et l'air s'y faisait froid. Il l'entoura de ses bras fort, ainsi qu'il mit sur ses épaules sa veste. Elle avait sa tête posée contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements régulier et calme de son cœur. Une douce mélodie s'y échappait et qui la berçait. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle sombra dans le sommeil sous le regard protecteur du leader qui était bien décidé à essayer de nouer des liens avec sa fille.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE QUATRE.**

**- Flash Back - **

Les garçons avaient quitté la salle depuis au moins quatre heures tandis qu'Eun Hee était restée s'entrainer encore un peu. Quatre heures ça pouvait paraître énorme, mais ça ne l'était pas pour elle. Elle avait l'habitude de rester en douce dans la salle tandis que le bâtiment était complètement vide, du moins presque. La musique tournait non stop et en aléatoire, ainsi avec plusieurs styles de musiques elle pouvait s'entrainer encore plus.

Elle se doutait que si Heechul la surprenait à faire autant d'heures supplémentaires, il l'engueulerait. Plusieurs lui ont déjà fait la remarque qu'elle se surmenait depuis quelque temps. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le prix de la réussite, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était en sueur à cause de la vitesse, de la fatigue mais malgré ça elle restait concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait rester au même niveau que Donghae et Eunhyuk. La chanson _Yeah _d'Usher débuta. C'était encore d'un autre niveau mais ça la motivait. Les yeux fermés elle enchainait, pas par pas, avec souplesse sa chorégraphie.

Elle arrêta finalement la musique, regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'atteindre l'heure critique aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Elle était bien tentée d'essayer une dernière chanson. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau et en bu quelque gorgée avant de changer de CD. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée sur des chansons calmes. En même temps depuis un moment ils ne faisaient que s'entrainer sous des chansons extrêmement rapides pour les rendre le plus fort possible.

Elle se remit au milieu de la salle et commença à danser. Elle se promit que ça sera la dernière chanson pour le soir.

Leeteuk était finalement revenu dans la salle d'entrainement parce que Heechul avait craché le morceau. Il savait qu'il faillait le torturer lui pour savoir où se trouvait Eun Hee, après tout ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Il savait depuis toujours qu'elle venait s'entrainer sans rien dire aux autres et il savait également que la jeune fille voulait rester discrète un maximum. Pourtant sous l'insistance de son ami il n'a pas pu résister pour cette fois. Pour cela Leeteuk avait du préciser qu'il s'intéressait à cette dernière et pour toute réponse il avait eu droit à un grognement de la part de Heechul. Ainsi qu'une menace.

Il avait parcouru rapidement les couloirs vides de la SM avant d'arriver devant leur salle d'entrainement officielle. Doucement il s'approcha de la porte qui était entrouverte et regarda ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de la voir danser aussi calmement et sensuellement.

- Depuis quand elle danse comme ça ? Chuchota Leeteuk

Eun Hee s'arrêta de danser, elle avait aperçu, à l'aide du miroir, la présence de Leeteuk.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard ? Fit Leeteuk sur un ton qui se voulait être sévère

- Je danse ça se voit, non ? Répondit Eun Hee avec indifférence bien qu'elle était légèrement furax. C'est Heechul qui t'a dit où me trouver ?

- Non pourquoi ? Mentit Leeteuk

- Parce que c'est le seul à savoir, marmonnais-je mécontente

- Tu te débrouilles bien, fit finalement le leader avec une voix moelleuse

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Lui, il avait une idée derrière la tête et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, au passage elle éteignit la musique alors que Leeteuk ne faisait que la fixer, détailler. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- Ca va ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? Se moqua Eun Hee

- Oh ça oui, fit Leeteuk entrant dans le jeu de cette dernière. Mais tu devrais mettre des hauts plus décolletés

- Leeteuk ! Le réprimanda la jeune fille

- Oui ? Fit-il innocemment

- Emmerdeur, répliqua Eun Hee en lui tirant la langue

- Tu vas voir toi, fit-il

Il avança vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur mais elle était gênée, elle connaissait suffisamment Leeteuk pour savoir à quoi il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle, bien au contraire. Le problème c'est que c'est un coureur de jupon et elle n'était pas du genre à accepter ça. Elle se retrouva prise au piège, son dos était collé au mur. Elle baissa la tête alors que Leeteuk posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille. Il affichait un sourire satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amie.

- Tu es rouge, fit remarquer Leeteuk, bien décidé à embêter Eun Hee

- Leeteuk ! Protesta la concernée. Tu joues à quoi là ?

- A ça, fit-il

Il prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille, l'attira contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait il l'avait relâchée. Elle le poussa avec assez de force, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle avait ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'il avait osé alors qu'il savait qu'elle serait en colère.

- LEETEUK ! Cria Eun Hee vraiment en colère

- Absent, fit-il

Sachant ce qu'elle allait faire il se mit à courir comme un gamin, fier de sa bêtise. Ils tournèrent en rond dans la salle avant de sortir de cette dernière et de continuer leur course dans les couloirs vides et peu éclairés. Eun Hee fut contrainte de s'arrêter pour éviter de trébucher dans le noir. Elle maudissait Leeteuk et ses pulsions. Elle ne voulait pas être une de ces conquêtes. De son côté Leeteuk s'était caché entre les escaliers pour pouvoir voir Eun Hee arriver. Elle s'approchait à petit pas, tâtant le mur pour ne pas tomber. Leeteuk esquissa un sourire, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il calma sa respiration pour ne pas faire de bruit puis il attendit qu'Eun Hee arrive à son niveau sans le voir. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'ascenseur, Leeteuk était juste derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence que trop tard. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira une fois de plus contre son torse. Le souffle chaud caressait la nuque d'Eun Hee. Le feu aux joues ne tarda pas ainsi que son cœur qui accéléra les battements.

- Je te déteste, souffla Eun Hee

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de cette dernière

Elle frissonna.

- Lâche-moi, fit-elle avec une petite voix

- Je ne veux pas, répondit Leeteuk, ses lèvres descendaient le long du cou

- Leeteuk, insista Eun Hee

Il laissa échapper un soupire et lâcha la jeune fille. Il était contrarié et Eun Hee l'avait tout de suite compris, il était frustré mais elle aussi, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était frustré parce qu'elle l'avait interrompu dans son moment de plaisir et elle parce qu'il jouait avec elle comme avec tant d'autre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur le cœur, ses yeux étaient larmoyants mais Leeteuk ne le voyait pas.

- Tu es agaçante quand tu t'y mets, lui reprocha l'ainé

- Agaçante ? Parce que je ne me laisse pas faire ? Fit Eun Hee entre deux hoquets. Elle laissa couler une larme, et sa voix la trahissait

- Tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Leeteuk.

Il regretta aussi tôt son geste et ses paroles. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal. Sans hésitation Eun Hee le gifla avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ascenseur, en espérant que ce dernier arrive bien vite. Ses prières furent entendues. Les portes s'ouvrirent, la lumière des lampes éclaira le visage en larme d'Eun Hee. Leeteuk ne la retint pas mais ce visage le marqua pour un long moment.

**-Fin Flash back- **

Mi Ran se réveilla alors qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Elle se mit assise sur le lit et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de chasser toute once de sommeil. Sans grand succès. Elle regarda Kyuhyun dormir, il avait cet air angélique qui cachait bien son côté _evil_. Elle se tourna pour observer le lit d'à côté. Siwon dormait lui aussi en serrant bien fort son coussin. Ca changeait de le voir aussi vulnérable. Elle sourit puis sauta du lit pour quitter doucement la chambre. Elle traversa le couloir qui était éclairé que par les lumières de dehors. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière chambre qui se trouvait à côté du salon. C'était celle de Leeteuk et Eunhyuk. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Bien évidemment les deux jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit de son père, elle tira plusieurs fois sur les draps du lit puis bougea doucement son bras pour qu'il se réveille. Mission réussite. Il poussa un léger grognement avant de décider d'ouvrir un œil, puis le second. Il fut surprit de voir sa fille debout alors qu'il était encore si tôt. Il se redressa sur son lit, étouffant un bâillement par la même occasion. Il fixa la petite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il pas très réveillé

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir dans mon lit. Je peux venir avec toi ? Fit-elle d'une voix suppliante qui fit craquer Leeteuk en moins d'une

Il se poussa pour faire de la place à la petite. Il lui tendit la main, main qu'elle agrippa avec force puis s'installa confortablement à côté de son père. Elle avait avec elle un gros nounours rose qui prenait pas mal de place. Chose qui fit rire Leeteuk. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle en essayant de ne pas la déranger. Elle s'endormit aussitôt alors que Leeteuk resta quelque minute à observer la petite. Son rêve s'imposa de nouveau dans sa tête. Le début de sa relation avec Eun Hee. Un faible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil profond.

Leeteuk et Mi Ran se réveillèrent aux alentours de neuf heures finalement. Mi Ran découvrit un lit vide du côté d'Eunhyuk, ce dernier étant levé depuis une heure. Il avait été plus que surprit de trouver Mi Ran dans le lit du leader. Il faut dire que depuis deux jours elle n'a montré aucune preuve de sympathie envers ce dernier. Mi Ran se tourna vers son père et des yeux d'un chien abattu. Il recula quelque peu, se rappelant de _ses _yeux. Cette même expression.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander, rit-il

- Oui ! Je peux aller embêter Heechul ? Fit Mi Ran joyeusement

- Vas-y, autorisa Leeteuk avec un sourire amusé.

Décidément Mi Ran avait trouvé sa victime préférée.

Elle bondit du lit et sortit en courant de la chambre. Sur le chemin elle croisa Eunhyuk qui sortait tout juste de la douche. Il fut surprit de croiser le petit diable d'aussi bonne humeur, dès le matin. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui en dise davantage pour comprendre qu'elle allait encore faire des siennes. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Heechul et Donghae. Pour son plus grand bonheur Donghae était déjà debout depuis un moment, de ce fait il ne restait plus qu'un Heechul qui dormait tranquillement sur le ventre, tel un bébé. Un sourire diabolique passa sur les lèvres de la petite. Elle sauta sur le lit et s'assit sur le dos du chanteur. Ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux de Heechul et elle commença à le décoiffer gratuitement. Ce dernier se réveilla aussi tôt en criant ce qui fit rire la petite. Elle sauta du lit et s'enfuit. Heechul grogna puis se leva, d'un seul coup pressé d'attraper la petite et de la torturer à son tour. Il bouscula Yesung et Shindong qui n'était pas très réveillé.

- C'est quoi ce cirque dès le matin ? Fit Shindong en baillant

- Tu te poses encore la question ? Se moqua Kyuhyun qui était sorti de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait

- Mi Ran a trouvé sa victime, ria Sungmin, il indiqua Heechul qui courrait derrière la petite

- Je vais te tuer ! Cria Heechul

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Cria aussi tôt Mi Ran, elle n'était pas prête de se laisser attraper et elle savait que Heechul se lassera bien vite de cette course

- Venez m'aider ! Ordonna Heechul

- Ah non, pour une fois qu'on n'est pas martyrisé, débrouille-toi hyung ! Fit Ryewook en tirant la langue

- Faut toujours tout faire soi-même ici ! Pesta Heechul

- Si tu étais gentil avec elle, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de réveil, lui assura Leeteuk qui était sorti de sa chambre. Il était complètement décoiffé mais bien réveillé

- Papa ! Cria la petite

Elle se jeta sur Leeteuk et se cacha derrière lui, se servant de lui comme bouclier. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Leeteuk et Mi Ran. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait « papa » et ça n'avait échappé à personne. Leeteuk baissa sa tête vers la petite, cette dernière ayant remarqué leur regard leva son visage vers son père et lui sourit. Elle avait comprit qu'il faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner et de nouer des liens avec elle alors elle avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Heechul comprit que Leeteuk ne le laisserait pas approcher de sa fille.

- Je me vengerai ! Assura Heechul

- Cours toujours, répliqua aussi tôt Mi Ran

Heechul se figea. Cette phrase et ce ton. Il fixa la petite étrangement puis il agita sa tête chassant une pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il voulait à présent vérifié et la meilleure des choses à faire était de poser la question directement à Leeteuk. Il alla vers la salle de bain, abandonnant son idée d'attraper la petite ce qui étonna les personnes présentes.

- Je rêve ou il a vraiment renoncé à pourchasser Mi Ran ? Fit Ryewook surprit

- Comme quoi tout peut arriver, fit joyeusement Kyuhyun

Il s'approcha de la petite et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Cette dernière lui tendit les mains, elle voulait aller dans ses bras. Il sourit et la souleva. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la bonne nourriture les attendait.

- Elle t'a vraiment appelé papa ? Répéta Shindong

- Oui, répondit le leader en souriant

Ils suivirent de près Kyuhyun et Mi Ran. Les estomacs les rappelaient à l'ordre.

Mi Ran était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Kyuhyun. Bien qu'elle pouvait manger d'elle-même, c'était bien plus amusant et confortable de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Il savait qu'elle se servait sans aucune gêne de lui et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il ignorait vraiment la raison. Soit il adorait vraiment la petite soit le fait de savoir qui en était la mère. Un peu des deux. Les autres s'installèrent à leur tour autour de la table, dans la bonne humeur. Même ceux qui semblaient être contre la petite étaient joyeux.

- Ah ! Kyuh, je dois aller à mon rendez-vous médical avant midi ! S'exclama Mi Ran

- Huh ? Et l'école ? S'étonna le jeune homme

- Lil Soo sait très bien que je dois y aller !

- Lil Soo ? Répéta Sungmin

- Hah ! S'exclama Siwon, une illumination

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Leeteuk, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Hyung, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- De quoi ?

- La mère de Mi Ran est…

- Oui.

- Heechul va te tuer.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Mi Ran regarda curieusement Siwon puis Sungmin. Elle n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient à présents eux aussi au courant. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Bien, mais je ne peux pas t'y amener…J'ai des répétitions pour la comédie musicale. Qui se propose ?

- Et bien, j'ai un peu de temps avant de retourner bosser alors je peux m'en charger, proposa Siwon

- Moi ça me va ! Approuva Mi Ran

- Ah parce que tu croyais que tu allais donner ton avis ? Se moqua gentiment Leeteuk

Et pour appuyer ses dires il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle râla pour toute réponse. Là encore, il revoyait Eun Hee en elle. Bien que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, il voulait la voir.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Siwon dut laisser Mi Ran le guider jusqu'à la personne qu'elle devait voir : son médecin attitrer. Il se demandait bien à qui il allait faire face, surtout en voyant l'enthousiasme de la petite.

- Dis-moi, ta maman elle est devenue quoi ?

- Maman ? Elle fait de la musique ! Mais elle a changé de nom, expliqua Mi Ran

- Changer de nom ? Pour ça qu'on n'a pas fait de lien…

- Oui, pourtant elle commence à se faire connue ! Même si, surtout au Japon, avoua la petite

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre. Mi Ran entra sans frapper, elle s'en moquait bien d'être impolis, elle savait qui elle allait rejoindre. Siwon hésita à la suivre mais se trouva une raison : il était responsable d'elle en quelque sorte. Il essaya de la rattraper mais son regard fut vite attirer par la scène devant lui. A vrai dire, il ne devait pas être habitué à voir les médecins qui piquent les fesses des patients. Il déglutit difficilement alors que la jeune femme rangea la seringue. Il perdit le sens de l'espace et de ce qui l'entourait. Mi Ran se retourna juste à temps pour le voir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Tata ! Il s'est évanouit ! Rigola Mi Ran qui avait comprit la raison de son évanouissement

- Mi Ran ? S'étonna la jeune femme

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Bouda la petite

La jeune femme se tapa la tête avec sa main. Effectivement, elle coulait sous le boulot. Son patient quitta la pièce en se frottant les fesses alors que Miyako traina Siwon –pas évident- jusqu'au lit. Elle attrapa un produit et l'agita légèrement devant le nez de Siwon. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux, dégoûté par l'odeur.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il observait la jeune femme au dessus de lui. Elle lui souriait gentiment bien que moqueuse. Il se rappela bien vite de sa connerie. Il se redressa et aperçu Mi Ran assise sur le lit d'en face. Elle lui agita joyeusement la main en guise de bonjour.

- Tu en parles et je, commença-t-il

- Oui, oui, fit-elle joyeusement

- Siwon c'est ça ? Intervint Miyako

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Miyako, une amie à Eun Hee et en occurrence le médecin de Mi Ran.

- Elle en a de la chance, fit-il pensivement

- Pardon ?

- Hein ? Rien, rien !

Mi Ran étouffa un petit rire. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir un Siwon qui ne sait ni parler, ni réagir correctement. En fait il ressemblait davantage à un enfant perdu.

- Ca promet ! Lança Mi Ran


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE CINQ.**

Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre ou la jeune femme alors que Mi Ran se faisait ausculter par la jeune femme. Elle l'avait parfaitement remarqué mais préférait faire semblant, c'était moins gênant. Elle avait bien évidemment l'habitude d'être aussi observé. Que ça soit par des patients, par ses collègues de travail, mais elle restait toujours professionnel. Elle était assez grande, des cheveux mi longs noirs avec des mèches blondes par ci par là.

Elle tapota gentiment les joues de Mi Ran qui ne fit que sourire, toute contente d'être en compagnie de la jeune femme.

- Vous devez aller quelque part ? Remarqua Miyako

- A vrai dire, oui. Je dois retourner sur le plateau de tournage, avoua Siwon

- Oh ! Et bien, allez-y, je m'occupe de Mi Ran et je la ramènerai à son école.

- Vraiment ? Merci ! Et désolée Mi Ran.

- Pas de soucis ! Je me vengerai ce soir !

- Mi Ran !

- Je rigole ! A ce soir alors et à bientôt Miyako !

Il fit un signe de la main, cet air _cool_ scotché à son visage. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête. Croyait-il pouvoir la séduire ainsi ? Il se trompait. En partie. Elle poussa un soupire qui n'échappa à Mi Ran. Elle ne faisait que sourire depuis le début.

- Tata, il t'aime bien on dirait, fit-elle joyeusement

- T'es trop jeune pour te mêler de ça ! Fit Miyako faussement en colère

Pour toute réponse Mi Ran tira la langue et bondit de sa place. Elle avait envie de bouger. Elle et l'immobilité ça faisait dix.

Miyako quant à elle se débarrassa de sa blouse blanche. Elle la tenait dans sa main, puis elle se tourna vers Mi Ran. Elles avaient encore un peu de temps devant elle pour pouvoir parler et surtout rejoindre Lil Soo.

- Allez viens. Je vais ranger ça dans mon casier puis on va rejoindre Lil Soo.

- Oui !

Elle obéit aussitôt et suivit la jeune femme. Comme prévu, elle rangea sa blouse ainsi que ses autres affaires de travail dans son casier, puis elles quittèrent l'hôpital.

- Ca se passe bien avec eux ?

- Avec eux ? Ah…Oui, plutôt bien.

- Tu m'as l'air quand même déçue.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que tu sais je suis partie sur la base que je n'aimerais pas mon papa…Et au final il n'est pas méchant alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui et maman ne sont pas ensembles.

Miyako ne fit que hocher la tête. Là-dessus elles étaient d'accords. Elle connaissait Leeteuk, de loin, certes, mais elle connaissait suffisamment bien son amie pour se poser autant de questions.

- Tu sais, y a certains ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence alors je les embête ! Déclara fièrement Mi Ran

- Tu vois, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu as de qui tenir, rigola Miyako

- Ah oui ?

- Oh ça oui. Ta maman adore embêter les gens.

Elle ne fit que sourire davantage à cette pensée. Elle serra la main de Mi Ran un peu plus. En parlant, elles étaient arrivées devant son école. Lil Soo les attendait sur le palier, comme prévu, un petit sourire en coin des lèvres.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Sorry, s'excusa Miyako

- J'ai eu une idée en vous attendant. Vu que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé, je propose une petite soirée chez moi. Ce soir ?

- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment…Il ne manquerait plus qu'Eun Hee et on serait bien, fit Miyako alors que la nostalgie s'emparait d'elle

Mi Ran baissa la tête. Elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à sa mère pendant ces quelques jours mais le seul fait d'évoquer son nom la rendait triste. Elle voulait tellement la revoir, pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras et lui raconter sa journée, comme elle le faisait aussi bien avant. Elle agita vigoureusement sa tête puis se redressa complètement, affichant un grand sourire envers ses deux tantes.

- Si je n'arrive pas à convaincre papa, je trouve un moyen pour vous prévenir ! Fit-elle très sérieusement

Elles la regardèrent, surprise, avant de rire. Elle avait toujours le don de surprendre les gens.

Le soir venu, comme toujours il ne restait plus que Mi Ran et Lil Soo, elles attendaient qu'on vienne récupérer la petite. Ce soir encore, elles ignoraient qui allait venir la chercher, et à vrai dire Mi Ran s'en moquait un peu. Elle les appréciait tous, même ceux qui sont contre elle. Certes, elle les embêtait mais ce n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses.

Elle attendait, assise sur les marches tandis que Lil Soo s'occupait de la fermeture de l'école. Mi Ran se redressa en apercevant au bout de la rue un visage qui lui était bien familiers. Elle bondit de sa place et traversa jusqu'à se jeter sur le nouvel arrivant : Donghae. De loin Lil Soo sourit face à la scène. Elle était quelque peu rassurée de voir sa nièce entre de bonnes mains. Elle rangea la clé de l'école dans son sac puis les rejoignit.

- Je suis contente que ça soit toi qui sois venu me chercher Donghae ! S'exclama Mi Ran

Pour toute réponse il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, content également. Il releva sa tête en entendant le bruit régulier des talons. Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne bougeait plus, il en était juste incapable. Pourtant, Lil Soo était loin d'être son genre de fille. Vraiment. La jeune femme avait un look assez _étrange_. Un mélange d'un style gothique, urbain, et très femme. Il était captivé par ses yeux verts, très intenses soulignés par des coups de crayon noir. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Tu t'es perdu gamin ? C'est fermé à cette heure ci, se moqua Lil Soo

Il ne répond pas. Elle s'empêcha de rire face à lui mais c'était vraiment tentant. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et agita sa main devant son visage pour le sortir de ses pensées.

- Youhou ? Allo la terre.

- Euh…je viens chercher Mi Ran.

- Sans blague !

Cette fois il réagit aussitôt. Il sursauta, comprenant qu'elle se moquait royalement de lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulu répliquer mais Mi Ran le dévança.

- Tata ! Tu es méchante avec Donghae !

- Oh ? C'est ton amoureux ? pardon, pardon !

- Tata !

- Oui ? Ah ! Ce soir, Miyako et moi on aimerait bien prendre Mi Ran avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à Hyung, déclara Donghae un peu contrarié

Le visage angélique de la jeune femme changea bien vite pour adapter une toute autre expression : une once de sadisme. Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage du jeune homme, délicatement.

- Et bien, dis à ton Hyung que s'il n'accepte pas, je viendrais la chercher personnellement et je serais moins gentille, déclara Lil Soo

Pour renforcer l'effet de sa phrase, son doigt glissa sur les lèvres puis le menton de Donghae. Par la même occasion elle réduisit encore plus la distance entre eux, au point qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme caressant ses lèvres. Elle était fière de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur lui. Elle et les hommes, c'était une très grande histoire d'amour, elle savait les manier quitte à avoir une _mauvaise _réputation après.

Mi Ran décida qu'il était grand temps de le sauver de sa torture. Elle attrapa sa main et le tira pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle et non pas de sa tante.

- Tata arrête de l'embêter ! Donghae, vient on rentre !

Il ne fit que hocher la tête pour approuver. Lil Soo lui fit un petit signe sensuel de la main puis éclata de rire face aux joues rouges du chanteur. Elle l'avait vraiment bien eu.

- Tu t'es vraiment laissé massacrer par tata, lança Mi Ran

Une fois à la maison, Mi Ran se précipita dans le salon, à la recherche de son père. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à le trouver -mais c'était sans compter quelque bousculade comme Heechul qui se promit de se venger pour la énième fois- puisqu'il était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Kyuhyun en train de préparer le dîner.

- Oh Mi Ran ! Fit joyeusement Kyuhyun

- Kyuh ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite

Et sans plus attendre elle s'accrocha aux genoux du jeune homme. Il rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de la seule main valide.

- Moi je veux bien te prendre dans les bras mais je ne te garantis pas l'état de tes vêtements après, fit-il en montrant sa deuxième main

En effet, elle était couverte de farine. Aussitôt Mi Ran recula de peur d'être transformée en un bonhomme de neige. Elle s'approcha de son père, préparant son coup : des yeux d'un chien abattu.

- Papa ? Miaula Mi Ran

Il sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle une fois de plus _papa _mais en plus avec un tel ton.

- Oui ?

- Je peux aller dormir chez Lil Soo et Miyako ?

- Hein ?

- Elles veulent la prendre pour ce soir, rajouta Donghae qui venait tout juste d'entrer

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, désapprouva Leeteuk

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux voir tata Lil Soo et Miyako ! Protesta Mi Ran

- On a qu'à y aller aussi ! Intervint Siwon

- Quoi ? S'étonna Leeteuk

- Vous faîtes un débarquement dans la cuisine ou quoi ? L'un après l'autre, fit remarquer Kyuhyun

- Mais oui ! On a qu'à y aller chez Lil Soo, insista Mi Ran

- Je t'accompagne, fit Siwon

- Idem, rajouta Donghae

- Mais Donghae, tu n'as pas peur de Lil Soo ?

- Pourquoi il devrait avoir peur ? Fit Leeteuk

Donghae rougit violemment et préféra se retrancher plutôt que subir un interrogatoire de la part de ses amis. Il se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Heechul visiblement contrarié. Il avait suivit la conversation et le fait d'avoir entendu le prénom _Lil Soo_ lui avait suffit pour confirmer ses doutes.

- Alors c'est vraiment la fille d'Eun Hee, commença Heechul

Leeteuk hésita à répondre alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Heechul s'approcha rapidement de Leeteuk et lui décrocha sans aucune hésitation un coup de poing.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec elle !

- Hyung ! S'exclamèrent Kyuhyun et Donghae

- Heechul ! Protesta Siwon

Il attrapa le bras de Heechul pour s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas. Leeteuk ne broncha pas.

- T'avais pas à lui faire ça, répéta Heechul

- Je te signale qu'elle était pour, riposta cette fois ci le leader

- Tu parles ! Grogna Heechul

- Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Eunhyuk qui venait d'arriver. Hyung tu saignes !

Il se précipita à ses côtés mais Leeteuk l'arrêta bien vite. Il n'était plus d'humeur à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Mi Ran quant à elle avait largement reculé pour se cacher derrière Kyuhyun. La scène lui faisait peur. Il y avait certes des choses dont elle était habituée et qu'elle pouvait accepter mais les disputes entre adultes lui faisaient toujours aussi peur. Elle sanglotait derrière Kyuhyun en s'agrippant avec force à son pantalon. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras malgré la farine sur ses mains et la ramena dans le salon, loin du bruit.

- Kyuh, il faut appeler Lil Soo !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut l'appeler !

- Tu as son numéro ?

La petite fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit carnet. Elle le lui donna pour qu'il trouve par lui-même. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

- Oui ? Décrocha Lil Soo

- Lil Soo ? C'est Kyuhyun. Dis-moi…On a eu un petit problème.

- A voir vos têtes je dirais que vous en avez tout le temps.

- Je ne me rappelais pas d'une Lil Soo sarcastique…

- Mon petit Kyuh, les gens changent, tu sais ? Si non, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Heechul a apprit pour Eun Hee et Leeteuk.

- Ah. Effectivement. Quel bouffon l'autre aussi de lui dire…Bon. Je m'en charge !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle raccrocha. Il resta perplexe quelque instant avant de s'abaisser au niveau de Mi Ran et lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Dis-moi, ta tata elle a toujours été comme ça ?

- Lil Soo ? Oui, enfin depuis ma naissance je l'ai toujours connu comme ça ! Mais elle est géniale ! Puis tu sais ! Elle m'offre toujours pleins de belles robes !

- En fait tu l'aimes juste pour ça !

- Noooon ! Même pas vrai !

Elle gonfla les joues et fit semblant de bouder. Il ne put qu'en rire comme toujours. Eunhyuk ressortit de la cuisine en compagnie d'un Leeteuk visiblement pas très en forme. Kyuhyun ne fit que compatir, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami. Les autres les rejoignirent bien vite dans le salon.

Le téléphone fixe sonna faisant sursauter tout le monde. Leeteuk décrocha bien qu'ennuyé.

- Oui ? Fit-il agacé

- Je t'ai connu plus poli Teuki, fit une voix féminine

Il se figea le temps de quelque secondes puis se tourna brusquement vers Kyuhyun et Mi Ran. La petite n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Eun Hee, souffla Leeteuk

- Ouah, tu es devenu une carpe ? Mon dieu ! Il t'a vraiment mit la raclé hein…Fit joyeusement la jeune femme pour commencer mais se calma pour la fin. Passe-le-moi, je vais lui régler son compte à la Cendrillon

- Mais,

- Je sais que tu veux me parler mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je préfère que Mi Ran n'assiste pas à vos engueulades, insista Eun Hee

- Heechul ! Cria Leeteuk

- Quoi ? Râla le concerné

Pour toute réponse, Leeteuk lui tendit le téléphone. Il le regarda surprit mais accepta. Leeteuk s'en alla aussitôt, incapable de rester et écouter la conversation. Eunhyuk regardait Kyuhyun puis Mi Ran puis Heechul.

- Eun Hee ? Réalisa-t-il. Notre Eun Hee ?

Kyuhyun hocha la tête.

- Hey Chuli, t'as fini de tirer la tête ?

- Eun Hee ?

- Oui, oui. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu lui tires la gueule, hein ?

Heechul s'exila aussitôt dans sa chambre pour profiter un maximum de son appel. Les autres mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus mais le laissèrent s'en tirer.

- Eun Hee, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Non, non, juste mon fantôme. Ah merde les fantômes ne peuvent pas appeler…

- T'es bête !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !

Il garda le silence, avant de reprendre :

- Eun Hee, comment ça a pu arriver ? Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas ?

- Heechul, c'est toi qui a conclu ça ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit.

- Mais tu n'étais qu'une conquête de plus pour lui !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, mais dans tous les cas ça ne regarde que lui et moi, ne t'en mêle pas.

- Mais Eun Hee, tu es ma meilleure amie !

- Je le sais bien Heechul mais je ne suis pas ta femme alors on se calme ! Je sais ce que je fais, lui assura-t-elle

Avec autant de conviction, il était juste incapable de lui répliquer ou de se montrer ironique. En fait le seul fait de l'entendre le rendait heureux. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis bien six ans maintenant, et elle lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser sur le lit.

- En tout cas, elle a ton caractère, déclara-t-il en souriant

- Tu veux dire, qu'elle est adorable et a un charme fou ? Fit-elle moelleusement

- Quand même pas ! On ne peut pas me surpasser, n'oublie pas !

- Oui, oui, va faire le ménage Cendrillon ! Ordonna Eun Hee

- Tu me manques, chuchota Heechul

Elle rit en entendant le ton de sa voix. Elle imaginait parfaitement la tête qu'il pouvait tirer à ce moment précis.

- Toi aussi tu me manques Heechul. Prend soin de toi et de Mi Ran. On se reverra bientôt. Bye bye, fit-elle

Il resta sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, le téléphone toujours collait à son oreille. Il sortait tout doucement d'un rêve.

La sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Kyuhyun et Donghae furent les premiers à réagir. L'un devinant qui était derrière la porte et l'autre se demandant qui pouvait venir le soir. Kyuhyun ouvrit la porte et resta surprit. Il se retrouva face à deux jeunes femmes dont l'une lui était particulièrement familière. Lil Soo tenait une bouteille de vodka dans sa main et l'agitait joyeusement tandis que la deuxième ne faisait que désespérer face au comportement de son amie.

- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu, le supplia Miyako

- Hey ! Je n'y peux rien s'ils sont saint ni touches ! Protesta Lil Soo

- Ca ne t'oblige pas à ramener un sac rempli de bouteille ! Répliqua Miyako

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Et pour cause elle rajusta son sac à dos. Un léger bruit de bouteille parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il resta perplexe avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Lil Soo le poussa doucement puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme si c'était un gamin.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon retrouvant touts les membres du groupe. Certains recevaient des explications de la part de Donghae et Siwon tandis que d'autres attendaient que ça se passe.

Mi Ran bondit de sa place et se jeta sur les deux femmes.

- Vous êtes venues ! Fit-elle joyeusement

- Bah je me suis doutée que Leeteuk allait faire chier son monde, alors hop, on a décidé de venir ici, fit joyeusement Lil Soo

- Qui c'est qui fait son monde, hein ? Répliqua Leeteuk qui était arrivé entre temps

- Oh Leeteuk ! Ironisa Lil Soo

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Demanda Miyako

- Ben, je n'arrive plus à l'encadrer depuis que j'ai su pour la grossesse d'Eun Hee, avoua Lil Soo

- Parce que t'as un cadre dans le coin toi ? Se moqua Miyako

- Elle était vraiment pourrie ta vanne, fit remarquer Lil Soo

- Je sais.

- Moi je veux bien que tu me détestes mais je n'étais même pas au courant, se défendit Leeteuk

- Ce n'est plus un problème. Maintenant on sait tous, intervint Heechul

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le dernier arrivant. Il s'étira un bon coup avant de sourire face au sac de Lil Soo. La plupart ignorait mais Lil Soo, Eun Hee et Heechul avaient une très mauvaise manie : boire ensemble. Il se précipita au côté de la jeune femme mais par réflexe elle lui fit un croche pied. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir –provoquant un fou rire général- tandis que Lil Soo agita fièrement son sac avec plusieurs bouteilles devant le nez du chanteur.

- T'as cru que j'ai oublié hein ? Se moqua-t-elle

- Je t'aurais tué si t'avais osé oubliée !

- Et que la fête commence ! Fit joyeusement Miyako


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SIX.**

Le soleil était levé depuis déjà quelque heure. Les rayons de soleil s'infiltraient lentement dans l'appartement du groupe. L'atmosphère festive planait encore dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, et en voir par l'état de ce dernier on pouvait facilement deviner que certains avaient forcé sur l'alcool. Heureusement pour eux, c'était le week-end et ils pouvaient donc se permettre de dormir. Un énorme futon a été installé dans le salon mais également jusqu'à dans la cuisine. Ils étaient ainsi tous éparpillé sur le sol, enroulé comme des enfants dans de grosses couettes.

Lil Soo dormait paisiblement coincée entre Donghae et Heechul. Heechul avait son bras gauche étalé sur le ventre de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière était à moitié affalée sur Donghae. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger. Tandis que Miyako se retrouvait à dormir dans la cuisine, coincée entre Siwon et le plan de travail. Et encore coincée c'était le cas de le dire. Il la serrait fort contre lui, comme si elle lui appartenait, à lui et lui seul. Mi Ran quant à elle dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur le ventre de Leeteuk tandis que ses pieds étaient contre ceux de Kyuhyun.

Lil Soo fut la première à remuer. Instinctivement elle s'étira de tout son long sans prendre en compte les personnes autour d'elle. Résultat : Heechul se prit sa main dans la tronche, Donghae eut droit à son coude dans son ventre tandis que Sungmin qui dormait plus bas se retrouva frapper par ses pieds. Au moins, avec sa méthode, trois personnes étaient réveillés. Heechul se redressa rapidement.

- Ya ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Râla ce dernier

- La ferme Cendrillon, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme

Elle le poussa de sorte qu'il retombe sur le futon. Des petits rires moqueurs s'élevèrent derrière eux. Elle tourna sa tête pour remarquer que d'autres personnes s'étaient réveillées entre temps dont Yesung et Shindong. Leurs futons se situaient davantage vers la cuisine mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'observer cette petite scène de ménage.

Donghae se redressa en se frottant le ventre, elle n'y était pas allée mollo avec son coude. Il lui aurait bien lancé une bonne vanne mais la gueule de bois le rattrapa bien vite. Il se maudissait déjà d'avoir voulu jouer au plus fort avec elle. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de suivre les conseils de Heechul et laisser tomber. Plus grosse buveuse que Lil Soo on ne pouvait trouver.

**-Flash Back- **

La soirée avait commencée depuis déjà deux heures et l'ambiance ne faisait que s'enflammer que ça soit à cause des bêtises de certains ou encore de la présence d'innombrables bouteilles d'alcool. Lil Soo et Heechul étaient probablement les plus habitués à ce genre de soirée, il en était un peu moins de Miyako et des autres pourtant certains étaient prêts à relever le défit. Donghae s'empressa de rejoindre le canapé et se poser face à Lil Soo. Elle lui accorda son attention bien que perplexe par cette bouille d'ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-elle amusée

- Un challenge ! Dernier debout gagne ! Fit-il en pointant du doigt les bouteilles

Elle haussa un sourcil bien étonnée par sa proposition. Un sourire presque hautain se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le jeune homme, ses doigts fleurant ses lèvres. Elle adorait le pousser à bout. Son innocence la surprenait, elle n'en était pas habituée.

- Tu vas perdre mon mignon, lui assura la jeune femme

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

- Donghae, tu ne devrais pas, déconseilla Heechul

- Je ne perdrais pas, assura Donghae

Lil Soo laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne savait absolument pas dans quelle galère il venait de s'engager. Elle bondit du canapé et attrapa d'un geste habile les deux bouteilles de vodka au sol. Elle les posa sur la table non loin des fenêtres et s'installa sur une chaise. Donghae ramena deux shooters puis s'assit face à la jeune femme. Elle remplit les shooters puis leva le sien vers la direction de Donghae.

- Que le meilleur gagne, lança-t-elle avant de vider son verre d'un trait

Il la suivit bien vite pour ne pas prendre de retard. Les verres s'enchainèrent sous les regards amusés.

Miyako se posa à côté de son amie, Mi Ran sur ses genoux. Miyako connaissait les limites de son amie alors elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour elle, mais elle l'était un peu plus pour le chanteur. Il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Mi Ran quant à elle s'amusait à compter les verres et à constater avec beaucoup d'amusement l'état des deux jeunes.

- Donghae chou, tu as les joues toutes rouges, chantonna Lil Soo

- N'importe quoi ! Je pète la forme !

- Je vois ça, se moqua-t-elle

Il déboutonna plusieurs boutons de sa chemise, la chaleur le gagnant de plus en plus. Il se perdait dans ce qu'ait l'alcool. Lil Soo avait très bien compris qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps alors que la bouteille n'était même pas encore finie. Elle appuya son coude sur la table, affichant un air ennuyé qui déplut à Donghae. En le voyant s'énerver elle ne fit que sourire.

- Je vais gagner ! S'exclama Donghae

- Au prochain verre tu tombes, déclara Lil Soo

- On parie que non ?

- Ca me va. Si je gagne j'ai quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux ! Et si je gagne, j'ai quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux !

- Hey c'est un peu dangereux, non ? Intervint Miyako

- Mais non ! Dans son état il ne me demandera rien, chuchota Lil Soo sûre d'elle

- A nous deux !

Il remplit tant bien que mal son verre ainsi que celui de Lil Soo. Ils vidèrent leurs verres comme si de rien n'était, et pour le plus grand étonnement de Lil Soo, Donghae tenait encore debout. Certes, difficilement mais il tenait encore le coup. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu voulais tellement que je perde le pari ? Fit-elle

- Absolument pas, commença-t-il puis en voyant le regard moqueur de la jeune femme il abandonna l'idée de se la jouer. D'accord, je voulais que tu perdes le pari.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire puis s'approcha de lui. Elle lui frotta les cheveux comme si c'était un gamin, néanmoins un sourire trônait sur son visage rond.

- Tu as gagné, tu es encore debout, et en bonne perdante, que dois-je faire ? Fit-elle

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il sans aucune hésitation

Elle se figea, surprise par sa demande alors que Miyako, Siwon, Leeteuk et Mi Ran s'arrêtèrent nettes dans leurs occupations. Mi Ran ouvrit puis ferma la bouche bien vite tandis que Siwon et Leeteuk étaient à deux doigts d'intervenir. Lil Soo les devança. Son sourire s'élargit, sa main droite glissa sous le menton de Donghae puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur. Automatiquement il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment .Il était bien content d'avoir _autant _bu. Sobre il aurait été incapable de l'approcher, de l'embrasser, mais en buvant tout semblait si plus facile. Lentement elle décala ses lèvres pour finir par coller son front contre celui du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche, elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Tu es un sacré mec Donghae, chuchota-t-elle

**-Fin Flash Back- **

Très vite, les souvenirs de la soirée le rattrapèrent. Il croisa le regard de Lil Soo, cette dernière n'était absolument pas gênée –contrairement à lui-. Elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle avait bien dormi et ce n'était pas l'alcool qui allait pouvoir l'abattre.

Mi Ran remua tout en donnant quelques petits coups à Kyuhyun qui fut réveiller à son tour, suivit de près par Leeteuk qui sentait une forte pression sur son ventre. Ils se redressèrent difficilement alors que la petite s'empara de la couette et se la mit sur la tête pour finalement trainer jusqu'à Lil Soo. Elle s'emmêla les pieds dans la couverture et s'écrasa bien vite sur Heechul qui grogna.

- Vous avez décidé de me tuer ce matin hein ? Râla-t-il bien que amusé

Il releva Mi Ran mais cette dernière bailla.

- Charmante.

- Chuli chut, dodo, fit-elle

Et pour dire elle retomba sur lui en se rendormant comme si de rien n'était. De loin Leeteuk sourit face à la petite scène. Elle avait beau être celle qui l'a réveillé, elle manquait encore de sommeil. En même temps les soirées ce n'était pas encore de son âge. Il aurait du la mieux surveiller.

Du côté de la cuisine, ni Siwon ni Miyako ne semblaient vouloir se réveiller mais d'autre ont décidé à leurs places. Eunhyuk débarqua dans la cuisine et en oubliant leur présence marcha sur le pied de Miyako. Elle se réveilla en criant et en frappant par la même occasion Siwon. Siwon se retrouva décalé tandis qu'Eunhyuk fit un bond en arrière, se cognant la tête contre un des placards présents dans la cuisine. Il se tenait la main sur le cœur, un cœur prêt à bondir hors de la poitrine tellement il avait eu peur.

- Putain ça fait mal ! t'es con ou quoi ? Cria Miyako en se massant le pied

- Pardon ! J'ai complètement oublié que vous dormiez ici….D'ailleurs pourquoi vous dormez dans la cuisine ?

- Parce que vous vous êtes tellement étalés que même dans le couloir il n'y avait plus de place !

Elle le fusillait du regard mais en tant que médecin elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Heureusement. Elle se massa encore le pied pendant quelque secondes avant de retourner son attention sur Eunhyuk. Ce dernier ne faisait que la fixait depuis qu'il s'était calmé. En effet la jeune femme avait son chemisier plus qu'ouvert, laissant apparaître sa forte poitrine.

- Petit conseil si tu ne veux pas te retrouver priver des bijoux de famille : arrête de fixer ma poitrine, lui conseilla Miyako avec un grand sourire à la limite du sadisme

Pris en flagrant délit il arrêta son affaire. Miyako poussa un soupir.

_Ah les hommes._

Elle retourna son attention sur Siwon. Malgré tout ce boucan et le coup qu'il s'est pris il continuait à dormir comme si de rien n'était.

- Il lui faut quoi ? Un ouragan pour qu'il se réveille ?

- Presque, avoua Eunhyuk

Il se pencha sur son ami et le secoua un peu. Rien n'y fit. Miyako poussa un soupir, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle se leva et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur Siwon et sans hésitation vida la bouteille sur sa tête. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne bougea pas, bien trop captivé par les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire tout en agitant la bouteille d'eau devant ses yeux.

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! Lança joyeusement Miyako

- Et tu n'as trouvé rien de mieux qu'une bouteille d'eau ? Bouda Siwon

- Et bien, je ne fais qu'utiliser les bonnes manières que m'a enseignées ma chère Eun Hee, déclara fièrement Miyako

- Ah tu vois ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, rit Eunhyuk

Ils finirent par se lever et roulèrent les futons. Au bout d'une heure tout le monde fut réveillé, certains avec plus de mal que d'autre. Résultat : plusieurs somnolaient encore dans le salon pendant que d'autre prenait une douche ou encore le petit déjeuner.

Heechul, Leeteuk et Lil Soo s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine, à prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Miyako les rejoignit bien vite accompagné d'une Mi Ran complètement endormis dans les bras de Kyuhyun. Lil Soo sourit face à cette scène touchante tandis que Leeteuk éprouva une certaine pointe de jalousie. Il s'approcha de Kyuhyun et tendit ses bras.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara le leader

- Essaie toujours. Miyako a essayé de la prendre mais rien à faire, elle s'est agrippée à moi, expliqua Kyuhyun

Miyako approuva d'un signe de tête mais ça ne suffisait pas pour faire renoncer à Leeteuk. Il essaya d'attraper sa fille mais elle posa résistances en nichant sa tête encore plus dans le cou de Kyuhyun et en serrant ses petits bras encore plus. Kyuhyun se sentait presque mal à l'aise face aux mauvaises ondes de son ami. Leeteuk finit par soupirer et s'asseoir non loin du maknae et de Miyako.

- Laisse-la finir sa nuit, proposa Heechul

- Et ne t'en fais pas trop. Ce n'est pas de la préférence. Ca a déjà fait ça à Eun Hee. Une fois Mi Ran s'était accrochée à moi dans son sommeil et pas moyen de la détacher de moi, le rassura Lil Soo

Il fut rassuré par les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle sourit et lui tapota amicalement le dos.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Lança Heechul

- Eun Hee ?

- Non le pape !

- Bah le pape est au Vatican, commença Lil Soo

- Ok, j'arrête. Oui, Eun Hee ! Renonça Heechul sachant que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle

- Tu vois quand tu veux, s'amusa-t-elle

- J'ai toujours su que vous veniez d'une autre planète, râla-t-il

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un coup de pied de la part de Miyako et à une grimace de la part de Lil Soo. Elle regarda la pile de magasine sur le micro-onde puis en attrapa un qu'elle reconnut. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'elle cherchait. Miyako approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle retourna le magasine et posa sur la table pour qu'ils puissent voir. Leeteuk se figea alors que Heechul afficha un grand sourire, satisfait.

- Ah ma petite Eun Hee est devenue une star ! Le pire…Je ne l'ai même pas reconnu alors que je l'ai déjà croisé !

- C'est que t'es un boulet aussi, constata Lil Soo

- Tu pouvais te taire aussi, marmonna Heechul

- Mais je te charrie ! Allez du nerf ! Eun Hee m'avait dit qu'elle avait vraiment tout fait pour que vous ne la reconnaissiez pas et ce fut un succès, surtout quand vous vous êtes rencontrés dans les coulisses, fit Lil Soo

- Même moi je ne l'ai pas reconnu, chuchota Leeteuk

- Tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu l'as connu cheveux longs, elle porte une perruque, et en plus ils sont noirs alors qu'elle les avait blonds à l'époque. Et je ne te parle pas du reste. Elle s'est donnée de la peine, bon la SM a pas mal aidé aussi.

- Attends, la SM a aidé ? Répétèrent-ils

- Oui. Ils savent que tu as une fille même si tu caches. Ils ont soutenu Eun Hee contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru. M'enfin. Ca ne change pas grand-chose.

- Mais ça change tout ! Ca enlève un problème ! Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça mais si la SM sait, ça arrange tout, expliqua Leeteuk

- Certes. Mais fais gaffe à ce que tes fans ne le découvrent pas. Je ne crois pas qu'Eun Hee apprécierait que sa fille soit exposée, ajouta Miyako

- Notre fille, corrigea-t-il

- Papa, coupa Mi Ran

Elle bailla encore puis se détacha de Kyuhyun pour tendre ses bras vers son père. Elle avait entendu un bout de la conversation, et en occurrence l'essentielle. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, heureux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait plus peur de la garder avec eux. Avec lui.

La petite regarda avec gourmandise le donut que son père mangeait avant de se pencher et croquer dedans.

- Hey ! Protesta-t-il faussement en colère

- J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi. Attend je vais te manger toute crue ! La menaça-t-il

Pour renforcer ses dires il fit semblant de manger son bras. Elle rit devant son air de faux méchant. Son regard néanmoins fut attiré par le magasine.

- Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle

- T'as vu ça ? Elle est belle hein ? Fit joyeusement Heechul

- Oui !

Le téléphone de Miyako sonna. Elle reconnaissait cette sonnerie : sonnerie d'urgence pour son travail. Elle pesta.

- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller.

- Mais, c'est week-end, fit remarquer Kyuhyun

- Pas pour moi. Enfin, on me demande c'est qu'il y a une urgence, désolée.

Elle salua tout le monde puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Mi Ran, elles allaient bientôt se revoir de toute manière.

Dans le salon, Donghae se remettait les esprits en compagnie d'Eunhyuk. Un portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer sur la table basse l'irritait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Bien que c'était malpoli il décida de répondre.

- Hey poupée je me suis senti bien seul hier soir…Tu aurais pu venir me réchauffer quand même !

Il se figea, bien refroidit lui. Il raccrocha aussitôt puis regarda le portable. Il devina que c'était celui de Lil Soo vu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le modèle. Bien que la soirée de la veille lui trottait dans la tête et surtout le baiser il essayait de comprendre quel était ce sentiment inconnu qui le hantait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire qu'il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Vraiment rien. Elle était extravagante, parfois hautaine, peur de rien, alors que lui était calme, voire même innocent. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, c'était un fait.

- Ca ne va pas Donghae ? Remarqua Eunhyuk

- Huh ? Si, si ! S'empressa de répondre Donghae. Je vais voir Heechul !

- Mais, essaya Eunhyuk

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

Eunhyuk haussa les épaules et le laissa filer. Au même moment Heechul avait quitté la cuisine. Il croisa Donghae qui sans même dire quoique ça soit attrapa le bras de son ami et le traina jusqu'à la chambre. Il le força à s'asseoir tandis que lui resta debout à faire les cents pas.

- Soit tu me dis ce que tu me veux et tu arrêtes de me donner la migraine avec tes cents pas soit je te jette par la fenêtre ! Le menaça Heechul

- Pardon.

Il s'arrêta puis se laissa tomber à côté de Heechul. Ce dernier se doutait plus ou moins de la raison de ce soudainement changement.

- C'est au sujet de Lil Soo, avoua Donghae

- Je m'en serais douté. Tu ne devrais pas courir après elle. Elle est libre comme le vent et ne s'arrête jamais sur un homme en particulier, fit calmement Heechul

- Je crois qu'elle me plait vraiment hyung. Pourtant on est si différent !

- C'est que t'es maso Donghae ! Cette fille est géniale, mais en amie. Du moins pour toi. Tu l'as dis toi-même vous êtes différents.

- Je devrais alors l'oublier ?

- C'est la meilleure des choses à faire, avoua Heechul

Dans une autre chambre, Leeteuk s'était déjà mis au travail. Bien que c'était le week-end il avait besoin de travailler pour chasser cette image de sa tête. L'image d'une Eun Hee métamorphosait, pourtant c'était toujours elle. Cette fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis le début, qui ne s'était pas laissée impressionner et qui l'avait contrôlé presque.

Il essaya d'enchainer des notes de piano. Il avait ce besoin de jouer, de renouer avec le passé. Avec leur passé. Il essaya de se rappeler les mélodies qu'ils passaient leur temps à jouer mais c'était loin et flou.

La porte s'ouvrit et sur la pointe des pieds Mi Ran se glissa jusqu'à son père. Alors qu'il était bien trop prit dans ce qu'il jouait il ne la vit pas arriver.

- BOUH ! Fit-elle

- AH !

Il bondit de la chaise, la main sur le cœur elle l'avait bien eu. Un grand sourire d'ange restait scotcher à son visage alors que c'était un sacré petit démon. Il l'aurait bien grondé mais se retrouver face à un tel visage il en était incapable.

- Tu m'as fait peur Mi Ran.

- Mission réussite ! C'était de la part de tata Lil Soo ! C'était son au revoir, expliqua Mi Ran

Il se tapa la main contre la tête. Cette fille ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Du moins par moment. Elle finit par prendre place à côté de lui, ainsi elle pouvait mieux observer ce que faisait son père. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile de parler, qu'elle comptait bien rester avec lui. Il sourit puis se remit au travail. Elle découvrait ses talents de pianiste et bientôt de chanteur. Il choisit une bonne chanson puis il se mit à la chanter. Aussitôt Mi Ran leva sa tête vers celle de son père. Elle découvrait une voix douce et qui la calmait et la enchantait à la fois. Elle se sentait transporter juste dans un autre monde. Instinctivement elle se joignit à lui en appuyant sur quelque touche au hasard qu'elle avait déjà entendu le son. Il en fut quelque peu déconcentré et pourtant ça collait merveilleusement bien.

- On dirait bien que tu as hérité de notre don pour la musique, fit-il fier d'elle

- Maman jouait beaucoup du piano à l'époque alors oui. Papa tu as vraiment une belle voix ! Maman aussi me chantait souvent !

Elle se redressa pour être bien droite puis se mit à chanter une chanson toute calme, toute douce. Une fois de plus il se crispa. Cette fois ci, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cette chanson n'était pas une simple chanson qu'on pourrait entendre à la radio ou ailleurs. C'était leur chanson. Ils la chantaient ensembles pour tuer le temps ou quand ils planaient sur leur petit nuage.

_Alors tu ne m'as jamais oublié…_

La fin de l'après-midi arriva bien vite. Siwon s'était occupé comme il pouvait mais même occupé il arrivait à repenser au visage doux de la jeune femme. Elle l'obsédait plus ou moins. Comment peut-on en espace de quelque heure apprendre à _aimer _une personne. Ce n'était peut être pas encore de l'amour mais il voyait bien que c'était en bonne voie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment s'occuper pour ne pas y penser ? Il ne voyait pas de solution, hormis peut-être aller la voir.

Il attrapa brusquement sa veste et ses clés puis sortit en furie de l'appartement. Il ignorait s'il allait finir par le regretter de céder aussi facilement à ses pulsions ou si au contraire c'était une chose. N'était-ce pas le simple caprice du destin qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés ? Bien qu'il avait ses principes, il y croyait. Certaines choses étaient beaucoup trop flagrantes. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

Il franchit les portes de l'hôpital puis parcourra les couloirs, essayant de se rappeler du chemin. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Il ignorait tout bonnement où pouvait se situer le bureau de Miyako. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait vraiment bête d'être là, perdu comme un gamin. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour avoir des pieds en vu. Il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à une Miyako perplexe.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fit-elle surprise

- Je ne me sens pas bien, mentit Siwon automatiquement

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta son aide puis la suivit jusqu'à un bureau. Cette fois ci il mémorisait la route pour une prochaine fois.

Elle le laissa s'asseoir sur le petit lit puis sortit son matériel pour examiner. Elle n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était en parfait santé, hormis peut être le fait qu'il était troublé. Il la fixait avec tellement d'incité qu'elle se sentait mis à nue. Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer dans ce genre de condition.

- Il va falloir faire une grosse piqure, déclara-t-elle

- Hein ?

Elle lui pinça la joue.

- Je t'ai eu.

- Et merde…

- Tu l'as dit. Alors, que viens-tu faire ici vilain garçon ?

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en le rencontrant ici c'était bien ça. Elle prit un air très sérieux avant de répondre :

- Pas vraiment.

- Donc je dois te kidnapper ?

- Euh…C'est quoi ce plan de drague Siwon ?

- Tu viens de le dire toi-même.

Un sourire ravageur s'installa sur le visage du chanteur. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner en partie la première bataille. Elle tapa du pied avant de sourire.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Choi Siwon je vous donne l'autorisation de me kidnapper ! Fit-elle très sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire

- A vos ordres !


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE SEPT.**

Miyako s'activait dans son appartement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une heure avant que Siwon passe la chercher comme il a été convenu. Enfin convenu. Comme il a décidé de la kidnapper elle n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle faisait la moue devant son armoire ne sachant pas quoi mettre, comment s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle tapa du pied et laissa échapper un soupir. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était se prendre la tête pour ça. Elle écarta les porte-manteaux avant de tomber sur une robe noire simple à première vue mais avec des froufrous au bout. Elle sourit. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit. Elle la sortit de l'armoire puis attrapa une paire d'escarpin noir. Elle déposa le tout sur le lit et observa la tenue. Elle rajouta à ceci une veste en cuire noire également.

_Je suis vraiment en train de me casser la tête pour un mec ? Eun Hee aurait rit…_

Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle se changea rapidement puis se regarda dans le miroir. Que devait-elle faire avec ses cheveux ? Les laisser attacher ou détacher ? Elle opta pour un chignon mais en laissant plusieurs mèches libres. Elle les boucla par la même occasion. Elle se remaquilla rapidement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Occupée elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle attrapa son portable et tapa un bref message.

_« Tu vas rire Eun Hee. J'ai accepté de passer une soirée avec Siwon. Tu sais Choi Siwon ? Je me surprends pour le coup. J'espère que tu vas bien ! »_

Elle eut à peine envoyée son message que quelque minutes plus tard elle eut droit à une réponse.

_« Siwon ? Vraiment ? Tu me surprends aussi ! Mais ça ne peut te faire que du bien tu sais ? En plus c'est un…gentil garçon ! Tu verras ! Je vais bien, juste beaucoup de travail mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je pourrais revenir au moins pour un week-end histoire de vous voir et voir Mi Ran. Amuse-toi bien ! »_

- Gentil garçon hein ? Bizarrement avec son message j'ai un doute !

Mais même avec ça elle ne voulait pas reculer. Peut-être parce qu'il avait réussi à la marquer. Quelque chose en lui l'intriguait et la ramener vers des souvenirs qu'elle était incapable de retrouver. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé. On sonna à l'interphone. Elle s'y précipita comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je descends ! Fit-elle joyeusement

Elle attrapa sa veste, son portable et ses clés puis quitta sa chambre. Elle déambula dans les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie. Il l'attendait dehors, appuyé contre sa voiture, les mains dans les poches et le regard quelque peu dans le vide. Regard qui changea bien vite lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et l'observa quelque instant. Elle ne pouvait pas nier : il avait la classe. Il s'avança vers elle et elle le rejoignit en souriant.

- Tu es ravissante, fit-il

- Merci. Je peux savoir où tu comptes m'amener ?

- Non, c'est une surprise. Dit-il fièrement

Elle fit la moue ce qui le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la portière en digne gentleman puis attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de démarrer. Le silence planait dans la voiture. Ni Siwon ni Miyako n'osait parler.

Au bout de quinze minute, Siwon gara la voiture dans un parking puis aida Miyako à sortir. Il la guida jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant. Le serveur le reconnut aussitôt et le mena à sa table qu'il avait réservée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'avait pas prévu un endroit aussi chic. Certes sa tenue collait parfaitement avec l'endroit mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pendant un moment elle était incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux ce qui amusait le chanteur. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment à la voir aussi calme mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait la connaître mieux.

- Tant que j'y pense. Pourquoi Mi Ran doit passer faire des examens à l'hôpital ?

- Disons qu'à sa naissance elle a été beaucoup malade alors on la surveille de près. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que tu veux me parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Très perspicace dis-moi ! Mais en effet…Parle-moi de toi.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'es pas coréenne et tu portes un prénom japonais, sans parler du fait que tu vis ici.

Il visait juste et elle le savait. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait en état de lui en dire plus sur elle. Cette histoire, elle ne l'avait pas ressorti depuis un bon moment déjà et elle n'aimait pas spécialement s'en rappeler. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda cette fois-ci Siwon droit dans les yeux. Il voulait vraiment le savoir, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle soupira, elle n'avait plus le choix.

- A la base, je vivais en France puis je suis partie au Japon. J'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire. C'est Lil Soo et Eun Hee qui m'ont sauvé. La seule chose que je savais de moi c'est d'où je venais. C'est bête hein ? En général on se souvient au moins de son prénom, mais pas moi. A croire qu'il me manque vraiment des cases.

Il n'osait pas parler. A vrai dire il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui raconte une telle histoire. Il s'était plutôt attendu à une histoire comme « j'ai déménagé » ou autre mais pas à ça. Il était profondément touché. Peut être parce que ça venait justement d'elle ou peut être qu'il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

- Mais…C'est….Ca a du être dur.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Oui. De ne pas se savoir qui je suis. Très vite je me suis aperçue que je me débrouillais très bien en médecine alors mon médecin m'a proposé de passer exceptionnellement un concours. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé ma nouvelle vie.

Instinctivement sa main se porta à sa nuque. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à repenser à son accident et aux mois qu'elle a passés à l'hôpital elle se touchait l'unique cicatrice qui lui est resté après tout ce temps.

Il observait ses moindres gestes, hypnotisé par elle une fois de plus. Elle se reprit bien vite et chassa les pensées les plus tristes. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère pour le rassurer.

- Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi, sache-le.

Son cœur fit un bond. Elle le maudissait de la rendre aussi faible face à lui. Elle perdait tous ses moyens d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois il arrivait à la surprendre. Elle finit par se taper légèrement la tête avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Siwon tu es vraiment trop gentil par moment, fit-elle en relevant la tête, souriante

- On me le dit souvent, avoua-t-il

- Mais ce n'est qu'une facette, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde.

- Si je te dis qu'on peut ?

- On ne peut pas. On peut essayer mais ça ne change rien de ce qu'on pense intérieurement. Tu peux tromper les autres, essayé de te tromper mais tu ne tromperas pas ton cœur, lui assura la jeune femme

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était vraiment très perspicace.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils prirent la voiture pour rentrer. Siwon ramena la jeune femme chez elle. Cette fois ci il ne resta pas au pied de l'immeuble. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, pas maintenant qu'il avait apprit un peu plus sur elle. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement. Il freina à temps pour ne pas la percuter. Ils se retrouvaient presque coller l'un à l'autre. Le cœur de Miyako battait très fort au point qu'elle se doutait que Siwon devait l'entendre. Elle se retourna tant bien que mal pour lui faire face. Il sourit. Sa main se posa sur la joue toute douce de la jeune femme.

- Tu aurais aimé te rappeler de ta vie d'avant ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que si je ne m'en suis jamais souvenue c'est qu'il y a une raison. Pourtant, je t'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

Il n'en était pas convaincu. Si elle devait se rappeler d'une chose, elle se rappellera forcément du reste. Un jour ou l'autre ça lui semblait inévitable.

Elle hésita entre ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Elle préféra suivre ce que sa conscience lui disait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser en coin des lèvres de Siwon. Il n'osait plus bouger comme paralyser par ce simple contact. Beaucoup trop court à ses yeux.

- Merci pour cette soirée, chuchota-t-elle

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle sourit puis ouvrit la porte. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de la refermer qu'il avait déjà attraper le poignet et la fit retourner brusquement. Il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir mais tout son corps se laissa aller à ce doux contact qu'elle avait au fond attendu sans oser se l'avouer.

La journée s'était écoulée sans que Donghae ne décide à se bouger. Plusieurs membres du groupe ont essayé de l'attirer soit dehors soit à s'occuper autrement que devant la télé. C'était en quelque sorte un stade de la dépression : ne rien vouloir. Il était affalé sur le canapé, les coussins serrés contre lui. Il avait beau regardé la télé, son regard lui était vide. Tellement de questions s'enchainaient dans sa tête sans pour autant qu'il ne trouve de réponse plausible. Il se retrouvait en quelque sorte au pied du mur. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. C'était beaucoup trop nouveau pour lui.

La porte de l'appartement claqua suivit des rires. Mi Ran et Heechul étaient rentrés de leur longue promenade –c'était le cas de le dire-. Mi Ran avait insisté pour passer son après-midi en compagnie du meilleur ami de sa mère, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître un peu plus et elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait découvert un côté complètement fou chez lui mais aussi enfantin. Parfois elle se demandait si elle était la plus jeune mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle s'était amusée et elle comptait bien poursuivre cette bonne journée.

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans le salon. Aussitôt ils remarquèrent l'état de Donghae. Heechul fronça les sourcils mais devina bien vite la raison de son comportement tandis que Mi Ran observait le jeune homme, surprise de le voir ainsi. Elle tira sur la main de Heechul pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Ah ça ! C'est ta tata qui lui fait cet effet, déclara Heechul

- Lil Soo ? Mais c'est une mangeuse d'homme ! S'exclama Mi Ran

Heechul éclata de rire ne s'y attendant pas du tout à ce que la petite sorte _ce _genre de remarque. Bien que bizarrement il n'était pas si étonné que ça. L'arrivée de Mi Ran et Heechul avait plus ou moins réveillé Donghae. Il avait entendu la remarque de la petite et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Absolument pas. Automatiquement le coup de fil auquel il avait accidentellement répondu lui revint en tête. Il en fut vite dégouté.

Mi Ran lâcha la main de Heechul puis s'approcha à grand pas vers Donghae. Elle lui fit face avec un air sévère qui donnait plutôt envie de rire plutôt qu'autre chose mais pour le coup il fut pris au dépourvu. Elle lui tendit sa petite main et insista avec la seule force de ses yeux. Elle avait une idée en tête et pour cela il fallait qu'il la suive.

- Viens avec moi ! On va se balader ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement

- Mais tu en reviens ! Protesta Heechul

- Et bah je veux encore ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !

Heechul fit semblant de se vexer. Il détourna la tête la levant légèrement puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. Mi Ran n'y prêta même pas intention sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle pour qu'elle lui dise qu'il est son préféré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle avait une nette préférence pour Kyuhyun.

Donghae observa la petite mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller ce que Mi Ran remarqua bien vite.

- Si tu ne viens je vais dire à papa que tu as été méchant avec moi ! Le menaça Mi Ran

- Que de chantage !

- Elle est déjà sadique à son âge. Je n'imagine pas dans quelques années, remarqua Donghae

- Oh bah elle sera comme sa maman, fit fièrement Heechul

- Et ça t'amuse hein…Elle ne te laissera pas se marier avec elle ! L'avertit Donghae

- Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Puis ça veut dire quoi ça hein ? Râla Heechul

- Rien du tout ! Bon…Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Je te suis.

Elle sautilla, fière d'avoir accomplit la première partie de son plan. Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper ses affaires qu'elle le tira avec toute la force dont elle disposait pour l'entrainer dehors. Il ignorait où elle l'amenait mais au final ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'il prenait l'air.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble de dix étages. Mi Ran le tira une fois de plus. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et se demander bien ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Ils grimpèrent les marches puis Mi Ran s'arrêta devant l'interphone. Elle tapa le code comme si c'était une chose normale alors que Donghae la regardait complètement pommé.

- Vient ! Fit joyeusement Mi Ran

Il la suivit à l'intérieur se disant à présent qu'elle venait de l'entrainer dans une autre histoire farfelue. A cette pensée il sourit malgré lui.

Ils montèrent trois étages puis se retrouvèrent à la porte du fond. Mi Ran se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit la sonnette. Ils attendirent seulement quelque secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une Lil Soo vêtue d'un simple t-shirt long violet et noir déchiré vers le bas et des collants résilles. Elle avait une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant Donghae et Mi Ran. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une autre personne arriva derrière elle. Donghae se figea incapable de parler, de bouger. L'homme s'approcha un peu plus près et dépassa Lil Soo.

- C'est qui ce nain ? Fit-il tout en tapotant la tête de Donghae comme si c'était un ami

Il n'apprécia pas son geste et encore moins sa question. Pourtant il ne réagit pas, bien trop hypnotiser par les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Mi Ran s'avança et fronça les sourcils.

- Tonton arrête d'embêter Donghae ! Fit-elle mécontente

- Oh ! Mi Ran ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, rit-il

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la petite était vexée. D'un il venait ruiner ses plans pour sa tante et Donghae et en plus elle se moquait de lui. Sans hésitation elle l'évita puis colla un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il se retrouva là, à sauter sur place comme un imbécile de première. Cette fois Lil Soo réagit : elle éclata de rire.

- Punaise, je ne te vois pas pendant trois mois et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ! Vilaine ! Tu n'auras pas de cadeaux à noël ! L'avertit le jeune homme

- T'es con Hakuei. Tu lui sors ça à chaque fois qu'elle te tape, rit Lil Soo. Entrer !

Elle se poussa et les laissa entrer.

- Je vais repartir. J'ai mon avion à prendre d'ici une heure. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Hizu et toi aussi Mi Ran !

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui colla un coup dans le bras. Elle espérait que Donghae n'avait pas entendu le nom qu'il venait de prononcer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de balancer son passé. Un passé qu'elle avait du abandonner. Il rit et s'en va.

Elle rejoignit Donghae et Mi Ran dans son salon. Mi Ran baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle fit un petit signe de la main aux deux adultes, laissa tomber son petit pull par terre et traina les pieds automatiquement jusqu'à la chambre de sa tante. Lil Soo soupira avant de rire.

- Elle est comme sa mère ! Aussi bordélique, râla Lil Soo faussement énervée. On dirait bien qu'elle va dormir ici.

- Je la ramènerai si non Leeteuk va piquer une crise.

- Quel papa poule celui la ! Se moqua-t-elle

- Tu peux rajouter Heechul.

- Il s'y est mis aussi ? Elle doit bien en profiter !

- Oh ça oui, approuva Donghae

Un petit silence s'imposa entre eux. Elle alla chercher deux bouteilles de bières puis en tendit une au chanteur. Ils trinquèrent puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec lui.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu ? Juste pour accompagner Mi Ran ?

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Si, si, mais tu m'évitais ce matin, fit remarquer la jeune femme

- Ah ça…Désolé. Ce n'était pas voulu.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pensait pas s'être fait remarquer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme dégageait une forte aura, une aura qui dominait et pouvait oppresser tout autour d'elle. Elle scrutait son visage, à la recherche de certaines réponses.

- Dis-moi Donghae. Aurais-tu par hasard des sentiments pour moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu devrais m'oublier. Pour ton propre bien, lança-t-elle

- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! S'empressa de répondre Donghae

- Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors ! Parce que moi et les mecs à part une partie de jambe en l'air, ce n'est pas mon truc, surtout les histoires d'amour.

Elle se laissa retomber à côté. Il se leva, prêt à aller chercher Mi Ran. Il était incapable de lui faire face et de rester davantage. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait le fond de sa pensée. Ca ne lui plaisait pas et ça faisait affreusement mal.

Lil Soo comprit bien vite qu'il avait essayé de faire le fier en lui mentant. Ca l'amusait. Il voulait jouer au plus fort mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle-même était comme ça et ne pouvait que le comprendre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir puis le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre.

- Tu vois que tu le prends mal, fit-elle

- Je ne le prends pas mal, assura-t-il

- Ah oui ? Donc si là maintenant je te dis que je vais me faire un mec ça ne te fera rien ?

Il fut surprit et elle aussi, son corps bougea tout seul. Il la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois il n'avait pas peur de s'exposer. Ca n'avait plus d'importance de toute manière puisqu'elle avait tout deviné sans qu'il ne parle. Elle restait, quant à elle, surprise par son comportement. Elle avait beaucoup trop l'habitude de le voir calme. Sans plus attendre il l'embrassa. Si pendant la fête c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, cette fois c'était son tour. Sans retenu.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, fit-elle fièrement

- Ca ne change rien, si ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous donnerais pas une chance ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai peur d'être déçu.

La déception se lit sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir pour la première fois. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre avant d'attraper le visage du jeune homme et l'embrasser à son tour.

- Comment veux-tu que je résiste avec la tête que tu tires, hein ? C'est de la triche !

- C'est fait exprès, fit-il souriant

- Fourbe ! Tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'embarques avec moi ?

- Même pas peur !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE HUIT.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Mi Ran dans la vie du groupe, mais pas que son arrivée. Il y avait également l'arrivée de Lil Soo et Miyako. Il fallait avouer que depuis leurs apparitions, la vie des garçons avait considérablement changé. Le plus gros changement c'était probablement les deux couples : Siwon et Miyako et Lil Soo et Donghae. Autant personne n'a été étonné pour Siwon et Miyako autant pour Lil Soo et Donghae certains ont eu des réactions quelque peu exagéré. Dont Heechul. Il était tombé dans la chaise et Yesung avait malencontreusement renversé son bol de céréale sur la tête du chanteur.

Comme elles l'avaient convenu la veille, Miyako et Lil Soo s'étaient données rendez-vous chez Lil Soo, d'autant plus que cette dernière avait réussi à convaincre Leeteuk de lui confier Mi Ran. En quelque sorte, la première partie de son plan avait marché.

Aux alentours de midi, Miyako sonna à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle entendit des pas se précipitant vers la porte. Elle sourit, devinant vite qu'il s'agissait de Mi Ran. La porte s'ouvrit effectivement sur elle. Elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Tata ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Coucou toi ! Tu m'as l'air en forme !

- Vaut mieux ! On va pouvoir aller s'amuser avec tout le monde !

- S'amuser est un grand mot, intervint Lil Soo

La jeune femme arriva devant la porte avec un sac rempli de provision pour leur petit pique-nique. Elle sourit chaleureusement. Ca lui avait manqué ce genre de sortie. D'ailleurs rien qu'à y repenser elle se dit que le dernier remontait à plus de cinq ans. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Tu as tes affaires avec toi ? S'adressa Lil Soo à Mi Ran

- Oui, oui ! Et une bouteille d'eau pour asperger mes victimes ! Déclara fièrement Mi Ran

- Elle prend de mauvaise manière avec toi, remarqua Miyako

- Sûrement pas avec moi ! Mais je dirais avec Heechul et compagnie. Je me demande ce qu'ils lui apprennent, ria Lil Soo

- A mon avis beaucoup de chose.

- Allons-y ! S'enthousiasma Mi Ran ne tenant plus en place

Elle partit telle une fusée de l'appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de rire. C'était vraiment de famille. Lil Soo était comme ça par moment et Eun Hee également. Elle ferma la porte puis rejoignit Mi Ran dans l'ascenseur. Discrètement elle vérifia son portable. Aucun message. Miyako remarqua son comportement et comprit bien vite.

- Tu crois qu'elle viendra ? Fit Miyako

- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier. Elle rentre demain mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait envie de revoir Leeteuk, avoua Lil Soo

- Maman ne veut pas voir papa ? Mais papa n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Se lamenta Mi Ran

- Ca on l'a remarqué mais elle ne le sait pas forcément, fit Miyako

- En fait on ne sait même pas ce qui la dérange vraiment dans tout ça, fit Lil Soo

- On le verra à un autre moment. En attendant on devrait se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne se tuent au travail !

Elles hochèrent la tête et ensemble se dirigèrent vers la SM.

Il ne leur a fallu qu'une dizaine de minute pour atteindre le bâtiment. Le problème qui se posait à présent c'était de se glisser à l'intérieur sans se faire virer à coup de pied. Miyako analysa toutes les possibilités et Lil Soo en a fait autant mais rien. Enfin.

- J'ai bien une idée mais ça va te déplaire, avoua Miyako

Lil Soo haussa un sourcil, perplexe puis observa le visage de son amie. Elle comprit bien vite où elle voulait en venir et c'était hors de question. Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Miyako haussa les épaules et soupira. Rien à faire. Lil Soo sortit son portable et tapa un message. C'était la solution finale.

_« Ramène tout le monde dans le parc si non je te fais la tête ! »_

Miyako avait lu le message par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. Elle sourit. C'était une menace efficace. Surtout qu'elle était dédiée à Donghae. Elles se dirigèrent de ce pas vers le parc et s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Heureusement pour elles le temps était beau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent incognito, mais visiblement certains étaient contrariés, à commencer par Donghae et Leeteuk. Leeteuk parce qu'ils s'exposaient aux passants tandis que Donghae à cause de la menace de Lil Soo. Il s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, sauf que cet air lui donnait plus envie de rire. Elle attendit qu'il s'approche assez près d'elles pour lui faire un grand sourire et tapoter la place à côté d'elle. Il perdit aussi vite son envie de râler. Shindong se précipita en voyant la nourriture. Le travail creuse l'estomac.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, protesta Leeteuk

- Roh Teuki arrête d'être parano ! Ca va aller ! Lui assura Eunhyuk

Le leader ne fut pas pour autant convaincu. Loin de là. Il rouspéta encore alors que les autres s'étaient déjà installés en cercle attaquant par la même occasion tout ce que Lil Soo avait préparé avec amour. Mi Ran s'amusait avec ses onigiris, car oui, Lil Soo adorait avant tout cuisinait japonais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner aussi bien la nourriture japonaise ! S'émerveilla Donghae

- Je crois que tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose de moi mon chou, fit Lil Soo d'une voix moelleuse

- Oh ça oui, approuva Miyako

Lil Soo n'apprécia pas le sous-entendu de son ami. Elle préféra l'ignorer et se re-concentrer sur la nourriture.

- Je vois qu'on a finalement bien fait de venir vous interrompre, constata Lil Soo

- Je ne crois pas. On a beaucoup de boulot, vraiment ! Se manifesta le leader

- Mais papa tu as vu comment vous êtes fatigués le soir ? Il faut décompresser un peu ! Et puis manger le midi c'est important ! Moi je n'aime pas les gens qui ne mangent pas le midi ! Déclara Mi Ran

Elle fronça les sourcils se donnant un petit air contrarié qui fit rire certains et sourire d'autre. Leeteuk regarda sa fille avant de pousser un soupir et sourire. Comment pouvait-il résister à elle ? Surtout quand elle lui balançait la stricte vérité dans la figure. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux par la même occasion. Elle essaya de dégager les mains de son père par peur de se faire encore plus décoiffer mais réussir à battre quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus fort ce n'était définitivement pas faisable. Elle rouspéta dans son coin, obligé à subir.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de temps pour vous, conseilla Miyako

Et en disant cela ses yeux se posèrent en particulier sur Siwon. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, d'autant plus qu'elle était médecin et qu'elle était bien placée pour faire un diagnostic rien qu'à coup d'œil. Il lui fit un sourire pour essayer de la convaincre.

- Mais on va bien ! Assura Siwon

Elle se rapprocha de Siwon et lui tira les joues avec force pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il grimaça et voulu la faire reculer mais elle résistait facilement.

- Non mais tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? Râla Miyako

- Mais c'est vrai ! Essaya-t-il

- Arrête tout de suite. Je vais me proclamer votre médecin et je peux te dire que la fatigue se lit sur vos visages ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si tu passais une heure dans la salle de bain à essayer de camoufler tes cernes !

- Grillé mec, ricana Eunhyuk

- Pas doué ! Il ne t'a pas encore fait le coup de basket le matin ? Fit joyeusement Sungmin

- Pas encore.

Siwon fit semblant de bouder alors que Miyako riait face aux remarques de ses amis. Elle lui colla un petit coup dans le bras pour le faire sourire mais il persistait à jouer le boudeur. Elle soupira et le poussa beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Ne s'y attendant pas il s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Pour renforcer son état ridicule, Mi Ran bondit des genoux de son père tant bien que mal puis se jeta sur Siwon. Elle s'assit fièrement sur le ventre du chanteur, elle se sentait telle une princesse sur son trône.

- Ca va, c'est confortable ? Fit Siwon faussement énervé

- Non ! C'est dur ! Râla Mi Ran

Un grand silence s'installa dans le groupe. Bien évidemment Mi Ran fut la seule à ne pas comprendre la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire. Ils se regardèrent incertain avant d'éclater de rire. Siwon bien qu'étant la victime ne put s'empêcher de rire également. Mi Ran regardait les adultes sans comprendre. Elle prit un air vexé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Siwon se redressa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle avait réussi en espace de quelque secondes à mettre l'ambiance dans le groupe.

Leeteuk récupéra sa fille en lançant un « pervers » à Siwon. Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un grognement de la part de Siwon. Miyako récupéra le chanteur et attrapa son bras.

- Mais tu es un pervers chéri, juste que tu le caches drôlement bien, affirma-t-elle

- Hey ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant eux ! J'ai une réputation à tenir ! Protesta Siwon

- Une réputation ? Elle est déjà ruinée depuis longtemps ! Ricana Eunhyuk

- Comme la tienne, fit remarquer Donghae

- J'approuve, rajouta Lil Soo

Certains les regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient loupé un épisode. Un grand sourire trônait sur le visage d'Eunhyuk et Lil Soo. Siwon comprit où ils voulaient en venir et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- Vous leur dites et je vous tue ! Les avertit Siwon

- Oh mais tu avais pourtant bien maté ! Fit joyeusement Lil Soo

- De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta Miyako

- Lil Soo, marmonna Siwon

- Quand on était encore en apprentissage, Eun Hee a parié avec Eunhyuk. Il a perdu bien évidemment, commença Lil Soo

- Comment ça bien évidemment ? Protesta le concerné

- Je vais vous tuer ! Cria Siwon

Miyako l'attrapa par le bras et passa sa main sur la bouche du chanteur pour l'empêcher de dire plus. Elle voulait savoir, intriguée par l'histoire. Heechul explosa de rire brusquement.

- Je m'en souviens ! Fit-il fièrement

Lil Soo approuva.

- Eun Hee a trainé Eunhyuk voir un streap tease et certains nous ont accompagné, avoua Lil Soo

- HEIN ? S'exclamèrent les non-concernés

- Ya…Commença Yesung. Vous auriez pu me prendre avec vous !

- Rage pas, fit Eunhyuk

- Siwon était venu avec nous. Enfin, on l'a entrainé sans qu'il ne sache où on allait mais une fois sur place il s'est bien rincé l'œil ! Ria Lil Soo

- Je me souviens quand vous êtes rentrés…Eunhyuk ne se sentait plus ! Rajouta Heechul en pouffant

Eunhyuk approuva sans aucune honte. Après tout il ne risquait rien, il était avec ses amis, sa famille. Entre temps Leeteuk avait posé ses mains sur les oreilles de Mi Ran pour que cette dernière ne soit pas pervertie dès son plus jeune âge.

Miyako se tourna vers Siwon, un air espiègle coller à son visage. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Faudra remettre ça.

Il rougit violemment pour le plus grand étonnement de ses amis. Lil Soo se moqua aussitôt de lui.

- Arrête de lui proposer des truc louches ! Je connais cette tête là ! S'exclama la jeune femme

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, répliqua Miyako du tac au tac

- Ca veut dire quoi ça hein ? Je suis pure et innocente ! Se défendit Lil Soo

- Ca, j'en doute, intervint Donghae

- Hey ! T'es sensé me défendre là !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, fit-il grand sourire aux lèvres

Elle lui pinça la joue mais sourit.

De loin, une autre personne observait la scène, émue. Les voir ainsi, telle une grande famille lui réchauffait le cœur. Voir la petite dans les bras de son père, souriante, c'était tout ce qu'elle espérait. Bien qu'elle avait prévu de rentrer que samedi elle avait décidé de leur en faire la surprise d'autant plus que Lil Soo l'avait prévenu de l'endroit où ils allaient manger. Eun Hee se tenait presque cacher. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des fleurs rose pâles ainsi qu'une veste. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux blonds retrouvant son air d'autre fois. Mais en plus féminin. Son regard s'attarda sur le leader. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Elle soupira. C'était bien le problème. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui résister s'ils étaient amenés à se parler.

Elle hésitait à les rejoindre. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. D'un côté elle voulait y aller, leur parler, serrer sa fille dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté une angoisse énorme lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Elle enleva ses chaussures puis pieds nus se dirigea vers eux. Elle contourna légèrement le groupe de sorte que Leeteuk ne la voit pas. Certains s'immobilisèrent tandis qu'elle plaça son doigt devant sa bouche pour leur faire signe de se taire. Elle espérait que l'effet de surprise marche. Lil Soo et Miyako l'avaient remarqué depuis le début mais avaient joué le jeu pour ne pas précipiter les choses.

Elle s'accroupit derrière Leeteuk sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Délicatement ses mains se posèrent sur les yeux du chanteur. Il s'immobilisa.

- Hey ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Râla le leader

- Sans blague ! Se moqua Lil Soo

- Il n'est pas blond pour rien, chuchota Eunhyuk

- Tu peux parler toi, répliqua Heechul

- Hey ! Râla Eunhyuk à son tour

Eun Hee eut du mal à réprimer son rire. Mi Ran se tourna et s'immobilisa à son tour. Elle comprit le jeu de sa mère alors elle resta muette. Ne supportant pas l'attente, Leeteuk s'empara des mains. La peau de la jeune femme était douce ce qui l'intrigua. Il décala lentement les mains, apeuré par ce qu'il allait voir. Mi Ran descendit aussitôt de ses genoux, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il se retourna pour se retrouva à quelque centimètre du visage d'Eun Hee. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire en guise de bonjour.

- Ca faisait longtemps Teuki, fit-elle

- Eun Hee, souffla Leeteuk

- Bon dégage ! S'exclama Heechul tout en poussant le leader

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie avec autant de force qu'elle se retrouva les fesses sur l'herbe. Elle rit face à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme mais ne fit que le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Il lui avait manqué.

Mi Ran colla un coup de pied à Heechul pour le faire partir également. Jalouse, elle voulait récupérer sa mère.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Râla Heechul

- Bouge de là si non je t'arrache les cheveux ! Le menaça Mi Ran

- Ah non pas mes cheveux !

Ils rirent. Eun Hee se redressa puis ouvrit grand ses bras. Mi Ran s'y jeta aussitôt. La petite fut dans l'incapacité de retenir ses larmes face aux visages attendrit de ses papa poule. Leeteuk quant à lui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait changé tout en restant la même. Physiquement elle était devenue plus féminine mais mentalement elle semblait être toujours la même. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, lui dire qu'il lui en voulait d'être parti, d'avoir tout gardé pour elle. Il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

- Bon et si non, nous aussi on veut des câlins ! Réclama Eunhyuk

- Toi le blond tu restes assis ! Je suis prioritaire ! C'est ma sœur quoi ! Protesta Lil Soo

- Et c'est mon ex, se mêla Miyako

- HEIN ? Firent les garçons, Leeteuk y comprit

Eun Hee rigola face à la remarque très pertinente de son amie. Leeteuk fusilla Miyako du regard ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Bégaya Siwon

- Ben si, pourquoi ? Fit Miyako

- Bon, Eun Hee prépare ta tombe ! L'avertit Siwon très sérieusement

- Fais gaffe ou je te castre, le prévint Eun Hee

Il déglutit difficilement. Certes il était plus imposant, certes il savait se défendre, mais face à une furie il préférait rester sage. Miyako tapota son dos avec un air compatissant.

- Vous avez d'autre truc comme ça que vous nous cachez encore ? Fit joyeusement Donghae

- Hmmm, je ne crois pas, réfléchit Lil Soo

- T'es sûre ? Intervint Eun Hee

Lil Soo la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle sut où elle voulait en venir. Elle secoua négativement sa tête ce qui désespéra Eun Hee.

_Il faudra pourtant à un moment ou à un autre que tu lui en parles._

- Maman, tu comptes rester avec nous ? Avec papa ?

Autant la première question ne la dérangeait pas autant la deuxième, un peu plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Leeteuk. Elle regretta son geste bien vite. Son regard si perçant, si insistant la déstabilisait. Elle baissa sa tête vers sa fille. Elle aussi affichait une expression qui la forçait presque à dire ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Navré ma chérie, mais je repars Lundi matin, déclara Eun Hee

- Mais !

- Déjà ? Fit Kyuhyun déçu

- Ne tire pas cette tête mon petit Kyuh, je reviendrais bien assez tôt !

- Si non tu peux tout aussi bien rester, rien ne t'oblige à repartir, intervint Leeteuk

- Tu crois ça ? Tu n'oublies pas que j'ai aussi une vie et une carrière ? Ironisa Eun Hee

- Et moi j'ai quoi ? Pourtant je m'occupe de Mi Ran.

- Dis tout de suite que ça te dérange.

- On se calme les amoureux ! Intervint Eunhyuk

- Temps mort ! Rajouta Shindong

Elle soupira. Pourquoi changer les habitudes ?


	10. Chapter 10

crime-tsumi : merci pour tes commentaires ! Je te mets du coup tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit pour le moment. : )

**CHAPITRE NEUF.**

Une fois leur repas fini, le travail les attendait tous. Les Super Junior repartirent en compagnie d'Eun Hee et Mi Ran tandis que Miyako et Lil Soo durent repartir de leurs côtés. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous dans l'appartement du groupe, vu que c'était le plus grand et le plus accessible. Eun Hee n'était pas sûre de l'idée mais pour le bien de sa fille, elle avait approuvé.

Ils avaient du l'abandonner dans le bâtiment tandis qu'ils rejoignirent la salle d'entrainement. Plus elle s'engouffrait dans les couloirs de la SM, plus ses souvenirs venaient la hanter. Ca faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Mi Ran serrait la main de sa mère un peu plus fort, de peur qu'elle parte encore une fois. La jeune femme sourit à sa fille pour la rassurer. Elle ne comptait pas prendre la fuite d'aussi tôt. Lee Soo Man arriva juste en face. Elle s'arrêta, son sourire s'agrandit. On aura beau dire ce qu'on veut sur lui, si elle a pu rester dans le métier c'était bien grâce à lui. Il s'arrêta et elle en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras. Lui aussi elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais contrairement aux autres elle lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement.

Mi Ran s'approcha timidement de lui mais lui décrocha un sourire. Eun Hee lui caressa les cheveux, fière de sa fille.

- Je pensais que tu revenais que demain, commença Lee Soo Man

- C'était le plan mais j'ai eu envie de faire la surprise à tout le monde, avoua Eun Hee

- Je crois que c'est largement réussi, approuva-t-il. Et les garçons ? Tu les as déjà revus ?

- Oui. J'ai mangé avec eux. Ils n'ont pas changé ! Ria-t-elle

- Et avec Leeteuk ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et préféra détourner la tête au risque de trahir le fond de sa pensée. Elle se doutait bien que ses retrouvailles avec Leeteuk n'allaient pas être des plus tendres. Pourtant elle l'avait espéré. Lee Soo Man hocha simplement la tête. Il s'était lui aussi douté que le contact n'allait pas passer aussi facilement qu'à l'époque. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

- Ca s'arrangera. Je vous connais bien, vous êtes comme mes enfants. Je n'oublierai pas avec quelle conviction vous m'avez convaincu pour votre couple et avec quelle conviction tu m'as convaincu quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse, fit-il d'un ton paternel

Elle sourit. C'était vrai. Elle et Leeteuk avait tellement insisté à l'époque.

**- Flash Back- **

Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente. Lee Soo Man était encore en réunion alors lui et Eun Hee se retrouvaient à attendre tranquillement. Enfin. Leeteuk était tout sauf tranquille. Il avait apprit les difficultés du métier et il doutait fort de la réaction du chef. Eun Hee quant à elle était calme, ce qui était assez étonnant venant d'elle. A tourner en rond il lui donnait la migraine. Elle attrapa son bras et le força à se poser à côté d'elle.

- Arrête avec ça tu m'agaces le vieux, râla-t-elle

- Ca me stress, fit-il en ignorant le _vieux _

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

- Tu es bien naïve Eun Hee.

Elle lui pinça la joue, mécontente qu'il lui parle de cette manière. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser sur la chaise, la tête basculée en arrière. Il était vraiment stressé. Eun Hee compatissait malgré tout.

La porte s'ouvrit. Des hommes en ressortirent. Ils ignorèrent Leeteuk mais leurs regards se posèrent sur Eun Hee. Elle les regarda de haut. Pas question de se laisser relooker aussi facilement. Ils comprirent bien vite le message et repartirent. Lee Soo Man regarda les deux jeunes. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de les voir ici et non pas à la salle d'entrainement. Eun Hee prit son courage à deux mains et se leva suivit de près par Leeteuk. Il la dépassa légèrement.

- Vous ne vous entrainez pas ? S'étonna-t-il

- On voulait vous voir, commença Leeteuk

Elle voyait qu'il tremblait, qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Elle se glissa à ses côtés et pris sa main dans la sienne. Le simple contact avec la peau de la jeune femme lui redonna des forces. Il se tourna vers elle et regarda son visage. Elle souriait.

Lee Soo Man remarqua bien vite leur jeu. Il n'eut pas besoin de leurs explications pour savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée. C'est interdit, déclara-t-il

- Vous empêcheriez les gens de s'aimer ? S'étonna Eun Hee

- Ca nuira à votre réputation plus tard, fit-il

- On devrait avoir le choix. Rien n'est garantit, répondit calmement Eun Hee

Leeteuk était étonné de l'entendre parler aussi calmement mais en même temps aussi sûre d'elle. Automatiquement un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Si non je quitte la compagnie, déclara-t-elle sans hésitation

Leeteuk s'immobilisa tandis que Lee Soo Man scrutait le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était sérieuse et n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Elle connaissait sa position mais elle comptait bien défendre ce qu'elle chérissait, coûte que coûte. Il sourit.

- Tu es vraiment déterminée, n'est-ce pas ma petite Eun Hee ?

- Oui.

- Et toi Leeteuk ? Te connaissant ça m'étonne quand même.

- Je l'aime.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus, fière de l'entendre dire.

- Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez mais au moment venu il faudra que vous soyez très discrets.

- Pas de soucis ! Approuva Eun Hee

- Toi je n'en doute pas mais Leeteuk si tu pouvais être un peu plus discret, ria Lee Soo Man

- Grillé, fit joyeusement Eun Hee

**- Fin Flash Back- **

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Pour vous deux ? Fit-il en baissant le ton pour que les personnes les entourant n'entendent pas

- Aucune idée. Je crois que le temps où on s'aimait est révolu, mais ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura Eun Hee

Des pas se précipitèrent derrière elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui sauta dessus. Deux bras se nouèrent avec force à son cou. Elle faillit perdre équilibre mais se rattrapa bien vite au mur.

- Eun Hee ! Fit joyeusement Eunhyuk

- Je vais te tuer, l'avertit-elle

- Mais !

- J'ai failli tomber crétin !

Elle lui colla une petite tape sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre sa bêtise mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la lâcha. Il avait une idée en tête et il comptait bien avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il remarqua enfin la présence Lee Soo Man, il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête.

- Suis-moi ! Ordonna Eunhyuk

- Dis-donc toi, marmonna Eun Hee

Il l'entraina de force avec lui, Mi Ran à leur trousse. Ils descendirent d'un étage pour finalement se retrouver dans la salle de danse. Ils étaient tous là et automatiquement tous les regards allèrent vers la jeune femme. Elle sourit en les voyant ainsi. Que de souvenirs.

- Je veux danser avec toi ! S'exclama Eunhyuk

- Mais que t'es chiant ! Râla Eun Hee pas du tout contrariée

- Je sais.

- Allez, on se fait une danse comme au bon vieux temps, rajouta Donghae

- Ou alors tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir nous suivre ? Intervint Siwon

- Dis donc Choi Siwon tu me prends pour qui ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils lui donnant un air sévère

Il prit un air légèrement hautain pour la provoquer encore plus. Elle ne relâcha pas son air contrarié jusqu'à ce que Mi Ran tire sur ses mains. Elle voulait la voir danser. Autant elle était capable de résister à eux, autant elle était incapable de résister à ses yeux. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille. Elle attacha ses cheveux et enleva sa veste. Danser en talon n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais elle allait leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe. Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle et se mêla à eux. Donghae à sa droite, Eunhyuk à sa gauche. Elle était prête. Leeteuk quant à lui préféra s'éloigner. Il se laissa tomber par terre, le dos contre le mur. Mi Ran en profita pour grimper sur ses genoux et se caller contre le torse de son père. Il ne pouvait que sourire face à sa fille. Il aimait sa présence, elle lui donnait cette force qu'autrefois Eun Hee lui procurait.

La musique commença. Une musique qu'ils connaissaient tous puisqu'ils avaient déjà dansé dessus autrefois. Malgré les talons, Eun Hee arrivait à suivre le rythme beaucoup plus facilement qu'à l'époque. Elle arrivait à narguer certains mais c'était beaucoup plus dur de narguer Eunhyuk. Ce n'était pas une machine de danse pour rien. Elle s'arrêta, se débarrassa de ses chaussures alors que les premières notes de _Rock the boat _de Bon Sinclar, retentissait dans la salle. Ce genre de chanson la faisait toujours bouger dans tous les sens. Au milieu de la salle restèrent uniquement Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong et Kyuhyun, les autres rejoignirent Leeteuk et Mi Ran.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil pour se mettre en accord. De l'improvisation ce n'était pas toujours aussi facile qu'on pourrait y croire. Pourtant, ça ne les gênait pas. Ils dansèrent comme ils aimaient le faire oubliant tout. Des sourires scotchés aux visages, le bonheur se lisait sur leur visage.

Leeteuk, toujours assit ne détachait pas ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne se préoccupait même plus de ses amis.

- Hey hyung ferme la bouche, tu baves ! Se moqua Eunhyuk qui avait remarqué le comportement du leader

Eun Hee s'arrêta et posa ses yeux sur le leader. Elle n'était pas étonnée. Bien que des années s'étaient écoulées il était toujours le même. Un peu comme elle. Elle finit par lui tirer la langue. Elle accourut auprès du leader, elle s'appuya légèrement sur Mi Ran. Leur visage se retrouvait à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- On se retient les amoureux ! Demanda Shindong

- Pourquoi tu dis les amoureux ? Ils sont ensembles ? S'étonna Ryewook

- Non mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, hein ?

Eun Hee perdit aussi vite son sourire. Elle se décala et déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Cette dernière rit, bien heureuse de se retrouver avec sa famille au complet.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent tous ensembles, Eun Hee y comprit. Bien qu'elle avait été hésitante, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa fille toute seule et puis elle voulait tout de même profiter de ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement ils trouvèrent Lil Soo et Miyako déjà à l'intérieur en train de refaire en quelque sorte la déco et cuisiner. Certains se précipitèrent vers elles pour les arrêter tandis que d'autre restèrent perplexe.

- Juste comme ça, vous avez fait comment pour entrer ? Fit Yesung

- Bah par la porte, se moqua Lil Soo

- Mais encore ? Renchérit Sungmin

- Avec une barrette, fit Miyako

Siwon haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il connaissait ce ton chez elle. Elle lui tira la langue. Donghae rit.

- Détendez-vous, je lui ai passé le double des clés, expliqua Donghae

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Protesta Leeteuk

- Arrête de râler, intervint Eun Hee

Par la même occasion elle lui administra une petite claque sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se détendre. Il fit semblant de bouder pour toute réponse.

- On prépare une fête ? Fit Eun Hee

- Ben oui ! Faut bien fêter ton retour ! Allez les mecs bougez vos culs on a besoin de l'aide ! ordonna Lil Soo

Ils obéirent, bien trop heureux de pouvoir faire la fête comme il se doit. Lil Soo s'était approvisionnée en alcool tandis que Miyako en nourriture. Chacune s'était donné un rôle à jouer.

Petit à petit l'appartement fut prêt. Le salon paraissait beaucoup plus grand avec les meubles assez dégagés. La table était remplit de bons petits plats tandis que sur la petite table tous les alcools avaient été disposés. La fête pouvait commencer.

- A moi, à moi ! S'exclama Heechul en se précipitant sur la bouteille de vodka

C'était sans compter sur Eun Hee qui lui fit un croche pied –sans une once de regret-. Il se retrouva étaler par terre tandis que la jeune femme récupéra la bouteille de vodka. Elle s'accroupit devant son meilleur ami et agita la bouteille fièrement.

Lil Soo récupéra la deuxième bouteille puis trinqua avec sa sœur. Miyako se contenta de la bouteille de bière au risque de finir bien vite HS et hors contrôle.

La musique avait envahi la salle, avec de la bonne humeur. Mi Ran s'était mise au milieu de la salle et dansait devant tout le monde ce qui provoquait de fou rire chez certains. Eun Hee, fière de sa fille la rejoignit. Elle légua sa bouteille à Kyuhyun.

- Veille bien sur ma bouteille ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme

- Tu l'as confié à la mauvaise personne, fit-il

- Je sais que tu ne bois pas les alcools forts, le nargua Eun Hee

S'il croyait qu'elle avait tout oublié il se trompait. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de danser avec sa fille. Lil Soo la rejoignit suivit de près par Eunhyuk et Donghae qui étaient bien motivés à se déchainer sans réfléchir au lendemain. Ca n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Ils se devaient de profiter.

Leeteuk avait fini par se poser, bière en main. Siwon le rejoignit.

- Tu la dévores des yeux hyung, fit remarquer Siwon

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Tu as peur ? Je ne crois pas que vous risquez grand-chose à vous parler.

Un point pour Siwon et zéro pour Leeteuk.

- Hey Eun Hee ! Je leur ai rappelé le streap tease ! Cria Lil Soo pour que sa sœur l'entende malgré la musique

- Ah ! Ca vous manque, hein ? Se moqua Eun Hee

- Oh que oui, approuva Eunhyuk sans aucune gêne

Eun Hee ricana. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa sœur et à Miyako. Une idée leur vint en tête.

- On leur en fait un ? Proposa Lil Soo

- Non ! Protesta aussitôt Leeteuk

- Oh hyung c'est bon, on l'a déjà vu je ne sais combien de fois en sous-vêtement, fit remarquer Eunhyuk

- J'approuve, rajouta Kyuhyun

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- En même temps vous ne saviez pas ce que c'est une porte, fit Eun Hee pour toute excuse

Leeteuk n'était pas pour autant convaincu mais selon Eun Hee il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle entraina Lil Soo et Miyako à sa suite. Elle avait de quoi faire. Elles se concernèrent sur la chanson : _la tortura _de Shakira. Eun Hee profita pour se changer. Elle mit à la place une jupe et un chemisier blanc à moitié ouvert.

Leeteuk avait profité de leur moment d'absence pour ramener Mi Ran dans sa chambre. Elle s'était endormie entre temps. En même temps bouger dans tous les sens et éprouver autant d'émotions en très peu de temps étaient éprouvant. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon la musique était déjà lancée, et les filles aussi. Il se figea complètement, ses yeux rivés sur Eun Hee, sur son dos dénudé. Il se sentait juste transporter ailleurs. Certains sifflaient. L'épreuve était difficile pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Peu à peu les vêtements tombaient. Leeteuk ne la laissa pas finir. Il attrapa la main d'Eun Hee et la tira jusqu'à dans le couloir pour finalement la ramener jusqu'à la chambre. Elle se retrouva seule avec lui, et pas vraiment contente qu'il la coupe dans son jeu.

- A quoi tu joues ? Lança-t-elle contrariée

- Je te retourne la question, fit-il un peu à cran

- Je m'amuse. Où est le mal ?

- Tu es une mère et tu fais ça ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était bel et bien en train de lui faire des reproches. D'une simple main elle le poussa jusqu'au mur, s'approcha de lui de sorte que leur corps était collé l'un à l'autre.

- Je ne t'appartiens plus depuis longtemps. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE DIX.**

Eun Hee remua lentement dans le lit sans aucune motivation. La fatigue lui collait à la peau sans parler d'un certain mal de crâne qui ne faisait que se renforcer à chaque mouvement. Elle laissa échapper un léger grognement puis se tourna pour se retrouver face à la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle sourit devant le visage endormit de son meilleur ami. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permis une soirée en d'aussi bonne compagnie et surtout avec une telle ambiance. Mais très vite un passage de la soirée lui revint en tête. Aussitôt elle la chassa. Hors de question de penser à ça maintenant. Elle se redressa dans le lit puis se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda malicieusement Heechul. Ca faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec lui et elle avait bien envie de marquer le coup. Elle se mit à le chatouiller brusquement sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Elle explosa de rire devant son visage complètement paniqué comme si le ciel lui tombait dessus. En entendant le rire de la jeune femme il comprit bien vite l'arnaque. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Ya ! Tu te crois où là ? Râla-t-il

- Et bien dans un lit, répliqua-t-elle comme si de rien était et sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Ah non je n'oserais pas. Voyons, je n'oserais jamais contrarier la Cendrillon.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Cours toujours !

Et pour bien lui faire comprendre le message elle le fit tomber du lit avec un simple geste de la main. Il se retrouva à se frotter les fesses et le dos. Tomber du lit le matin n'est jamais bon. Il la fusilla du regard mais pour toute réponse il eut droit à un fou rire de la part d'Eun Hee. Elle se leva en bondissant et sorti de la chambre au plus vite pour éviter de se faire étriper par son meilleur ami.

Elle parcourra les couloirs encore vide, tout le monde semblait encore dormir et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Après une soirée, les survivants sont peu nombreux. Elle ne fit que sourire. Elle avait beau avoir bien bu elle n'avait ni mal au crâne ni quoique ça soit d'autre. Bien au contraire elle était bien.

Quelques bruits provenant de la cuisine parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Finalement elle n'était pas la première debout. Elle rejoignit la personne. Lil Soo était déjà debout et l'expression sur son visage ne disait rien de bon. Un visage triste, fatigué. Eun Hee n'avait même pas besoin de demander la raison de ce visage qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle caressa le dos de sa sœur puis s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était le moment d'en parler puisqu'elles étaient seules.

- Tu devrais tourner la page, conseilla Eun Hee

- Je ne peux pas. Si elle est morte c'est à cause de moi. C'est moi qui aurait du boire cette bouteille empoisonnée et à la place c'est elle qui l'a fait. Je ne peux pas faire mon égoïste et oublier.

- Mais en attendant tu es prof alors que ça ne te passionne pas. Ce n'est pas toi ça. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

- Et alors ? Je ne peux pas revenir !

- Mais Lil Soo, la photographie c'était toute ta vie !

Elle s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant bien trop tard la présence de Donghae. Lil Soo suivit son regard et se raidit tel un piquet. Elle semblait ne pas respirer. Que devait-elle faire maintenant que son secret était découvert par une autre personne ? Elle opta par l'option la plus facile et la seule qui se présentait à elle : s'en fuir. Elle le contourna rapidement et quitta la pièce.

Donghae resta muet le temps de quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux et fixer intensément Eun Hee. Elle haussa les épaules, prête à entendre ses questions.

- Elle était photographe ? S'étonna Donghae

- Et modèle. Remarque ça, t'aurais pu t'en douter vu comment elle est belle ma petite Lil Soo, fit chaleureusement Eun Hee

Il rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pourtant il n'avait plus de raison de rougir puisqu'il tentait déjà sa chance avec elle.

- Pourquoi elle a arrêté ?

- Les gens l'enviaient au point qu'ils ont souhaité sa mort. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné mais Lil Soo c'est encore pire. Elle a renoncé à ses rêves.

- Comment ça ils ont souhaité sa mort ? On ne peut pas souhaiter ça juste parce qu'une personne réalise et vit pleinement son rêve ! S'exclama Donghae, outré

- Merci, je le sais déjà ça. Mais une autre personne en a souffert, mais ça tu l'as déjà entendu. Lil Soo ne peut pas se pardonner sa mort pourtant, elle meurt d'envie de reprendre sa passion. Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre, j'espère que toi tu vas y arriver. Elle ne te le montre peut être pas mais elle t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

- J'ai une idée. On va organiser un shoot et ça sera elle le photographe ! On va l'emmener au studio mais on ne lui dira pas que ça sera pour ça ! Fit joyeusement Donghae

- Eh, va falloir que tu préviennes les autres.

- Et que tu parles avec Leeteuk pour le convaincre.

- Jamais, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt

- Bah pourtant faudra si tu veux aider Lil Soo !

- L'aider ? Oh ! Alors tu es au courant ? Il était temps ! Fit Miyako qui s'était introduit dans la cuisine en catimini

Eun Hee soupira de toutes ses forces. Bon sang qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Leeteuk surtout après la petite discussion d'hier soir. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre avant de finir par hausser les épaules, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Miyako s'installa à côté de Donghae et observa son visage puis celui de son amie.

- Il veut que je parle à Leeteuk et que je le persuade, expliqua Eun Hee qui avait compris sa question muette

- En même temps il t'écoutera plus que les autres, approuva Miyako

- Je ne crois pas, protesta Eun Hee

- Je pense que tu exerces toujours une forte influence sur lui, vraiment, insista Donghae

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser elle les croyait. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle y sera forcée de toute manière rien que pour le bien de sa sœur.

Peu à peu les gens se réveillèrent. Eun Hee était confortablement installée sur le canapé avec une Mi Ran à moitié endormit sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en profitant de la présence de sa fille. L'avoir laissé ici avait pesé lourd sur sa conscience mais au final elle ne le regrettait pas. Ca lui a permis, à la petite, de connaître sa vie d'avant et de rencontrer son père. Elle sourit en repensant au bon vieux temps.

Eunhyuk débarqua presque en courant. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant le canapé et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eun Hee. Bien qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable de soutenir bien longtemps les yeux de la jeune femme, il était déterminé à la convaincre.

- Je veux que tu viennes nous aider pour les nouvelles danses ! S'exclama-t-il

- J'approuve ! Cria Heechul tout en restant dans la cuisine

- Eh ? Je suis ici pour me reposer ! Pas pour bosser !

- Aie pitié de mon âme, se lamenta Eunhyuk

- Jamais, répliqua sans pitié la jeune femme

- Et moi ? Essaya Heechul

- Encore moins.

Ils étaient tous les deux vexés. Ils firent semblant de bouder bien qu'en sachant que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur elle. Elle leur tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Mi Ran se leva sur les genoux de sa mère, bailla tout en s'étirant. Les joues rougies après une bonne nuit, et le visage légèrement gonflé, elle donnait aux autres l'envie de la chouchouter, de la câliner. Eun Hee la serra dans ses bras avant de la chatouiller. La petite rigola et se réveillant complètement par la même occasion.

- Maman tu es méchante ! Râla la petite entre deux rires

- C'est ce qu'on lui dit aussi ! Répliquèrent en parfait synchro Heechul et Eunhyuk

- Vous chut ! Ordonna la jeune femme

- Oui, chef !

Elle rit. Ils étaient vraiment bêtes quand ils s'y mettaient. Cette famille elle ne voulait plus les quitter pourtant elle savait qu'après ce week-end elle allait devoir repartir au Japon. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Le travail, ça prenait vraiment une grande place dans sa vie.

Leeteuk arriva dans le salon. Il regarda Mi Ran puis Eun Hee qui ne fit que hocher la tête en guise de bonjour. Il préféra détourner la tête et observer les autres. Tout le monde semblait prêt.

- On doit y aller, fit Leeteuk

Eunhyuk et Heechul regardèrent Eun Hee avec des yeux des chiens abattus. Elle éclata de rire avant de se lever.

- Vous faîtes chier, fit-elle

- YEAH ! Fit Heechul

- Elle te traite et tu dis yeah ? S'étonna Yesung

- Parce que ça veut dire qu'elle vient, traduisit Leeteuk

- Ah bon ? Fit Yesung

Eun Hee sourit. Certains la connaissaient mieux que d'autres après tout. Elle attrapa le petit sac qu'elle avait préparé pour la sortie de Mi Ran puis suivit les autres membres du groupe.

Une fois installé dans la salle de danse, les super junior répétaient déjà leurs chorégraphies tandis que Mi Ran et Eun Hee les observaient assises contre le mur. D'autres danseuses étaient là également et voyaient la petite et sa mère d'un mauvais œil. Eun Hee l'avait bien remarqué mais c'était le cadet de ces soucis. Elle connaissait cette atmosphère tellement bien que pour rien au monde elle n'allait céder à la provocation. Il faudrait un peu plus que ça.

Ils entamèrent leur dernière chorégraphie, histoire qu'Eun Hee ne soit pas perdue. La chorégraphie restait incomplète et Eun Hee l'a vite remarqué. Elle abandonna Mi Ran puis rejoignit les autres tout en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle se mit à côté d'Eunhyuk, Donghae et Shindong.

- Vous avez fait les trois quarts et c'est plutôt bien, fit Eun Hee

- Comment ça plutôt bien ? C'est très bien ! Se vexa Eunhyuk

- Tu veux que je vous aide ou non ? Répliqua-t-elle

- Tais-toi le singe ! Ordonna Shindong tout en riant

- Mais euh…

Elle fit quelque pas accompagné de la musique. Les autres la rejoignirent bien vite comprenant et mémorisant ses gestes. Leurs liens solides leur permettaient d'anticiper certains mouvements et dans leur cas c'était un grand avantage.

Au bout d'une heure de danse, ils s'arrêtèrent jugeant bon de faire une pause et non pas se laisser mourir au travail. Eun Hee se laissa tomber contre le mur sous les regards mauvais de deux danseuses. Elle les ignora une fois de plus. Heechul l'a rejoignit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui fit une petite tape tout en souriant. Il y a des choses que même avec le temps on ne peut pas effacer, et l'amitié dans leur cas. Elle s'étira finalement un bon coup les bras avant de regarder à droite, à gauche. Mi Ran n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle bondit de sa place, par la même occasion, privé de son appui, Heechul s'écrasa à terre en râlant. Elle observa tout le monde mais rien, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence de la petite. Elle remarqua bien vite le petit sourire en coin des deux pestes. Elle serra les poings en essayant de se contrôler un minimum mais la colère qui parcourait ses veines semblaient prendre le dessus. Elle s'approcha à grand pas vers les deux danseuses et les toisa de haut sans aucune hésitation.

- Où est-elle ? Fit-elle en essayant de rester calmer

- Qui ça ? Fit l'une

- Ma fille abrutie !

- Je ne suis pas une abrutie !

- En même temps tu n'avais que faire ton travail en tant que mère et non pas se la ramener devant nous, intervint la deuxième

- Pardon ? Fit Eun Hee incertaine d'avoir bien entendu

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne tolérait pas c'était qu'on lui reproche sa manière d'être, sa manière d'éduquer sa fille. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de décrocher une gifle à la brune. Un grand silence s'imposa dans la salle, tous les regards rivés sur eux. Leeteuk rattrapa de justesse le poignet de la jeune femme avant que ça ne soit son poing qui s'abatte une fois de plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-il paniqué

- Elles ont amené Mi Ran je ne sais où, et tu veux que je reste calme ?

- Attend, elles ont fait quoi ? Intervint Donghae

- Hey, jouez pas aux connes ! Lança Eunhyuk

- Mais, pourquoi vous vous préoccupez tant ! C'est qu'une morveuse ! Essaya une des danseuses

- Ya ! S'écria Eun Hee

- Cette morveuse fait parti de notre famille, expliqua calmement Donghae

- C'est ma fille, alors où est-elle ? Fit plus calmement Leeteuk mais dont la colère se faisait ressentir

Eun Hee n'appréciait pas le calme de Leeteuk. Il connaissait certes sa fille depuis peu mais son manque de réaction l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se dégagea violemment de lui. S'il croyait pouvoir la retenir il se mettait les doigts dans l'œil. On ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille sans en payer le prix.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa au fur et à mesure que des regards mauvais se posaient sur elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et appela son autre amie. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mi Ran se retrouva devant eux. Sans hésitation elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère tout en pleurant. Bien que jeune, elle comprenait la situation : elle s'était fait bellement avoir.

Lee Soo Man entre temps avait été mis au courant de la situation. Il avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Il va falloir officialiser votre relation, déclara-t-il

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Leeteuk n'osait pas regarder Eun Hee par peur de la voir encore en colère. Elle embrassa tendrement sa fille avant de se redresser et chasser toute trace de douceur sur son visage. Elle fit face au chef sans se préoccuper du reste.

- Il n'y a rien à officialiser. Je ne veux pas que ça se propage pour Mi Ran, d'autant plus que Leeteuk et moi on n'est pas ensemble, répondit-elle

- Mais Eun Hee, essaya Donghae

- Quoi ? Tu veux que ce genre de chose se reproduise ? Moi pas, alors tu m'excuseras mais je décide encore pour ma fille, répliqua-t-elle

Il se mordit aussitôt les doigts. Elle était fâchée. Très fâchée. Heechul aurait bien eu envie d'intervenir mais il trouvait sa réaction légitime alors il la laissa faire. Leeteuk quant à lui avait gardé le silence mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Eun Hee s'approcha dangereusement de la fille et l'attrapa sans hésitation par la nuque et la plaqua contre le mur. Des garces comme elle, elle les connaissait que très bien et elle ne comptait pas laisser un autre incident se reproduire. La brunette tremblait tandis que les autres restaient le souffle coupé.

- Ecoute-moi bien petite peste, si une envie te prend à toi ou à tes amies de toucher ma fille, je vous le déconseille fortement. Là tu vois ils sont à deux doigts de me sauter dessus pour m'empêcher de t'arracher les yeux mais crois-moi si on me contrarie encore, tu n'en survivras pas. Suis-je claire ? L'avertit Eun Hee

- Arrête-toi, fit Leeteuk

Elle se crispa, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il affichait cet air sévère, digne d'un leader. Elle se détendit, prenant presque un air insolant.

- Ah oui ? Reste donc avec elle alors qu'elle enferme ta fille. Ah mais non. C'est vrai que je ne peux même pas te considérer comme son père à ce stade, se moqua librement Eun Hee

- J'ai pris soin d'elle ! C'est toi qui ne m'as rien dit pour elle ! Se justifia Leeteuk

- Tu es naïf…Tu crois vraiment que je voulais te cacher éternellement ? Abruti.

Il resta perplexe mais brusquement des scènes du passé lui revinrent en tête. Toutes les fois qu'il était trop occupé à flirter avec d'autre fille alors qu'elle était dans les parages ou alors qu'elle cherchait à lui parler. Il s'en mordait les doigts comprenant son erreur.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE ONZE.**

Elle n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps pour récupérer Mi Ran et rentrer à l'appartement du groupe. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Miyako et Lil Soo n'étaient pas encore parties. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle puis d'un pas rageur se dirigea dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent perplexes. Elles la suivirent comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'elle crache le morceau par elle-même. Mi Ran s'assit sur le canapé, tête baissée elle semblait se morfondre sur quelque chose. Lil Soo s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme pour la consoler et lui donner du courage.

- Bon tu nous expliques le problème ? Commença Miyako

- Il n'y a rien.

- Pour ça que tu es prête à tuer le premier venu ? Se moqua Lil Soo

Eun Hee s'arrêta et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se calmer aussi facilement et face à sa sœur et à son amie, elle était un livre ouvert. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et serra les poings. Rien que d'y repenser elle avait les nerfs, et elle savait d'avance qu'elles allaient tout aussi mal réagir.

- Une des connasses de danseuses a caché Mi Ran pour se venger de moi, expliqua Eun Hee

Un grand silence s'imposa dans le salon alors que Mi Ran s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de sa tante. Miyako bondit de sa place, attrapa sa veste et les clés, prête à partir.

- Je vais la butter, déclara-t-elle

- Ca ne sert à rien. A l'heure actuelle elle a déjà du prendre la fuite et trouver du réconfort auprès de Leeteuk, soupira Eun Hee

- Hein ?

- Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas restée calme et il a fini par prendre sa défense ! Ca m'a mis hors de moi alors je suis partie.

- Mais qu'il est con, siffla Lil Soo

Miyako se calma plus au moins. Elle se rassit tout en pestant contre le leader. Lil Soo caressa les cheveux de sa nièce, comprenant un peu mieux son comportement. Tout comme Miyako, Lil Soo essayait de prendre sur elle, mais elle se doutait bien qu'une fois en face de Leeteuk, elle allait perdre le contrôle.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois mais cette fois suivit de plusieurs voix. Ils étaient rentrés. Eun Hee se crispa et alla récupérer Mi Ran alors que Lil Soo se leva, prête à agresser le premier qui sort un mauvais de travers. Miyako quant à elle, affichait un air sévère. Siwon devina bien vite du pourquoi.

Leeteuk essaya d'éviter le regard haineux d'Eun Hee mais pour finir par croiser celui de Lil Soo. Il frissonna en se lamentant sur son sort. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Son regard s'attarda sur sa fille, elle le fixait tristement au point que ça lui fit mal au cœur.

- Vous êtes fâchées vous aussi ? Osa Sungmin

- Y a de quoi non ? Répliqua Miyako. Où sont-elles ? Histoire que je les découpe en rondelle.

- Ou brûler vives ? Proposa Lil Soo

- Chérie, tu es effrayante, intervint Siwon

- Effrayante ? C'est normal ! On ne s'en prend pas aux enfants ! Tu aurais réagis comment toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il penaud

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Calme-toi, suggéra Lil Soo

Elle réagit mais ne se calma pas pour autant. A ses yeux c'était juste inadmissible. Ca l'était aux yeux de beaucoup mais elle était celle qui exprimait le plus ses pensées. Elle finit par soupirer et se rasseoir. Cette situation avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

- Ecoute, Eun Hee, elles vont avoir des problèmes, ça ne se reproduira plus, essaya Heechul

- Oh que tu crois ! Ca n'arrivera certes plus avec ces gonzesses mais ça arrivera avec d'autres. La jalousie tu devrais savoir comment c'est. Mais oui, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je récupère Mi Ran, déclara Eun Hee sévèrement

Un grand silence s'imposa. Leeteuk se redressa.

- Tu plaisantes ? Fit-il en perdant un peu son sang froid

- Tient, ça t'intéresses maintenant ?

- Arrête ça. J'étais tout aussi inquiet qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Non. Je t'ai déjà vu inquiet et tu n'étais pas comme ça.

- Décides-toi. Tes sautes d'humeur m'énervent !

- Comme toujours, fit remarquer Heechul

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Se lamenta Leeteuk

- Je n'ai pas forcément envie que Mi Ran parte, enfin je ne veux pas mais je peux comprendre la réaction d'Eun Hee.

Leeteuk serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Bien qu'il était contrarié il pensait la même chose que Heechul. Il finit par s'en aller dans sa chambre, laissant la conversation sans fin. Eun Hee regarda sa fille, dépitée. Elle lui attrapa délicatement la main et alla jusqu'à la chambre de la petite. Non, définitivement il fallait mieux qu'elle reste avec elle.

Mi Ran s'installa sur le lit de Kyuhyun et replia ses genoux contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait certes rester avec sa mère mais la présence des jeunes hommes lui était devenue indispensable. Elle savait qu'avec sa mère elle allait souvent être seule alors qu'ici elle ne l'était jamais. Elle était si départagée. Pourtant la petite ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa mère en lui disant le fond de sa pensée, de ses envies. Son vœu le plus cher à présent elle le connaissait. Si avant c'était de vivre avec sa mère, aujourd'hui c'était quelque peu différent.

Eun Hee s'activait à rassembler toutes les affaires de sa fille, par la même occasion c'était un moyen de se calmer à ses yeux. Plus elle rassemblait mieux elle se sentait. Au bout de dix minutes elle se laissa tomber à côté de Mi Ran et poussa un long soupir. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle s'était doutée que son retour allait être difficile mais elle avait osé espérer que ça allait s'arranger. Ce n'était que des espoirs après tout. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa fille. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir aussi triste. Elle ne voulait pas blesser sa fille encore plus mais pourtant Eun Hee ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser ici, avec eux au risque que ça se reproduise encore.

- Tu es triste ? Fit doucement la jeune femme

- Je ne veux pas partir, avoua Mi Ran entre deux sanglots

- Ma chérie, fit Eun Hee tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Elle la cajola comme elle le faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation. A vrai dire, elle non plus ne voulait pas repartir mais son métier l'appelait.

Elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation que la porte s'ouvrit en grand suivit des voix alarmés. Eun Hee fronça les sourcils et bondit du lit suivit de près par Mi Ran. Elles rejoignirent le salon. Miyako avait perdu connaissance et aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à la ranimer.

Que quelques uns étaient venus à l'hôpital. Eun Hee avait insisté. En même temps ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer une foule de fan à l'hôpital qui n'aurait certainement pas compris la situation. Au final il n'y avait que Siwon, Eun Hee, Lil Soo qui était venu.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à attendre dans le couloir. Siwon ne pouvait pas rester assit, il était bien trop inquiet alors il faisait les cent pas alors que Lil Soo et Eun Hee restait assise. Un médecin sortit finalement et les rejoignit aussitôt.

- Vous êtes de sa famille ? Fit-il

Siwon s'apprêtait à répliquer aussitôt mais Eun Hee l'en empêcha.

- Elle n'a pas de famille, mais nous sommes très proches, expliqua Eun Hee

- Je vois. Elle avait perdu la mémoire d'après ce que je vois sur son dossier. Il semblerait qu'un facteur important a fait qu'elle a commencé à la retrouver mais ça l'épuise. Ne vous en faite pas. On a tout vérifié et sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il lui faut du repos, expliqua le médecin

Lil Soo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Eun Hee remercia le médecin tandis que Siwon resta muet sur place.

- On peut la voir ? Fit-il finalement

- Bien sûr !

Il n'attendit pas plus pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans le couloir jugeant bon de les laisser seul. Elles se rassirent et se regardèrent.

- Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle a commencé à se souvenir, commença Eun Hee

- A moi non plus, remarqua Lil Soo

Eun Hee se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que sa tête cogne légèrement contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à leur première rencontre. Mi Ran n'était même pas encore née. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était une belle époque pour elles toutes.

Au bout d'une heure Siwon revint vers elles. Il était dépité malgré le fait qu'il savait que Miyako ne risquait rien. Il n'aimait pas la savoir dans cet état.

- Elle dort encore, fit-il

- Tu peux rentrer tu sais ? On va rester de toute manière. Enfin je vais rester, déclara Eun Hee

- Je reste aussi, approuva Lil Soo

- Surtout que vous travaillez demain, n'oublie pas ça. Rien ne lui arrivera, pas avec nous dans les parages, lui conseilla Eun Hee

Bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la laisser. Lil Soo sourit, trouvant ça particulièrement mignon. Elle lui fit une tape amicale pour l'encourager à leur confier Miyako. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement.

- J'ai compris, je rentre, dit-il

- Sage décision, approuva Lil Soo

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Miyako finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures et des heures au point qu'un léger mal de crâne la forçait à ne pas bouger brusquement. Elle se redressa dans son lit puis observa l'endroit. Une chambre d'hôpital. Ca ne lui faisait ni froid ni chaud. Elle y passait tellement de temps faut dire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais le regretta bien vite. Les images défilèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, pourtant ô combien elle aurait préféré tout oublier une fois de plus.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa hors du lit. Ses jambes restaient néanmoins très faibles. Elle dut prendre appuie sur les meubles mais aussi se tenir coller au mur. Lentement elle réussit à se tirer de sa chambre. Il y avait un endroit qu'elle voulait revoir. S'il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de tout alors autant que ça soit fait entièrement. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à l'escalier menant au toit. Miyako serra avec force la barre, se donnant du courage. Elle était faible mais elle comptait bien réussir.

C'est au bout de dix minutes qu'elle atteint la porte menant au toit. Elle la traversa puis rejoignit cette même place qu'il y a quelques années. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux tout en s'agrippant à la bordure. Ses larmes ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais elle faisait tout pour s'en empêcher. Son cœur battait très fort au point que ça raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se relever mais un vent un peu brusque la força à se rasseoir. Elle leva sa tête et admira le ciel.

_Maman._

Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se rappeler de son passé voilà pourquoi sa mémoire avait mit autant de temps à récupérer. Elle ne s'en serait probablement jamais rappelé si elle n'avait pas rencontré Siwon.

_Siwon._

Elle ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle s'en voulait de l'inquiéter lui aussi. De nouvelles images la firent se crisper. Elle revoyait la dispute avec sa mère. Elles étaient depuis toujours très différentes et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années. Bien au contraire. L'ultime dispute qui la força à quitter sa famille, à abandonner ses études. Et dire qu'elle s'était donnée autant de mal à être une élève modèle dans la fac de médecine. Elle avait du trouver un travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve et quitter ce pays. Pourtant malgré toute la rancune qu'elle pouvait porter à sa mère, elle s'était retrouvée complètement anéanti lorsque sa sœur l'avait appelé pour dire la mort de leur mère. D'où son accident.

A cet ultime souvenir elle céda aux larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle cria à qui bon voulait l'entendre. Des bras passèrent autour d'elle et la serrèrent avec force. Eun Hee et Lil Soo avaient vite deviné au final où la jeune femme était. C'était sur ce même toit qu'elle s'était rencontrée alors qu'Eun Hee était encore enceinte. Miyako pleura toutes larmes de son corps, incapable de s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient que rester là et essayer de la soutenir par leur présence.

- Je la détestais mais ça restait ma mère, hoqueta Miyako

Eun Hee lui tapota le dos comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Miyako essaya de se relever d'elle-même mais très vite elle dut se faire rattraper par les deux jeunes femmes. Lil Soo soupira.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire un bon d'environ six ans en arrière, fit-elle

- Vu comme ça. Sauf qu'on était trois à chialer, se souvint Eun Hee

- Pourquoi on chialait déjà ? Répliqua Lil Soo

- Parce que vous êtes connes, intervint Miyako

- Ah voilà, merci ! Firent-elles en synchro

Elles se regardèrent incertaines de ce qu'elles se disaient dans un moment pareil. Miyako ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elles l'avaient sauvé à l'époque et depuis elles étaient unies par un lien invisible. Après tout bien souvent des liens se tissent entre les personnes. Des liens dont la force peut surprendre par moment même.

Elles ramenèrent Miyako dans la chambre. Il était temps qu'elle se repose si elle voulait rentrer bien assez tôt.

Bien qu'il était quatre heures du matin passé, Lil Soo ne dormait toujours pas. Elle repensait à Miyako. Elle avait été courageuse c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait retrouvé tout en un seul coup et l'avait encaissé. Ca lui rappelait bien des choses. Contrairement à son amie, elle n'avait pas le courage de tourner la page. Loin de là.

On sonna à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure, surprise. Il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres. Elle alla ouvrir et quelle fut sa surprise de trouver Donghae devant sa porte. Il était fatigué, ça se lisait sur son visage mais il semblait également déterminé. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment sur la raison de sa visite. Néanmoins, elle l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la pousser doucement vers l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte derrière lui.

- Tu vas être mort demain, constata Lil Soo

- Je sais mais je voulais te parler, déclara-t-il très sérieusement

- Tu me ferais presque peur tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? C'est une première alors puisqu'en général c'est toi qui fait peur.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue. Il rit mais n'oublia pas son objectif.

- Je veux que tu reprennes la photographie, déclara-t-il

- Impossible, objecta-t-elle aussitôt

- Tu dois tourner la page, je ne suis pas sûre que cette fille aurait aimé te voir dans cet état.

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Détrompe-toi. Je connais sa sœur et je l'ai appelé. Elle t'admirait et toi dans un sens en abandonnant ton rêve, tu l'as abandonné elle. Ce n'est pas très loyal.

Elle recula, les yeux larmoyants mais également débordant de colère.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Donghae.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est mon rôle de copain de te remettre dans le droit chemin.

De son sac il sortit un appareil photo. Elle se crispa alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Il le lui tendit en souriant tendrement.

- Etre prof ne te va pas, tu sais où es ta place.

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup.

_Je suppose que c'est ce que toi tu attendais depuis tout ce temps de moi…Pardonne-moi._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Lorsqu'Eun Hee rentra, de son côté, à l'appartement du groupe elle trouva les petites lampes allumées dans le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si certains ne dormaient pas encore, demain matin ils n'allaient pas réussir à se réveiller pour aller travailler. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant qu'elle avait du décaler son départ également avec toutes ces histoires qui tombaient d'un coup. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste puis sur la pointe des pieds se dirigea jusqu'au salon. Sur le canapé, Mi Ran, Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun s'étaient endormis tels des enfants. Elle fut émue par cette scène. Eunhyuk avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Kyuhyun tandis que Mi Ran s'étalait sur les deux jeunes hommes sans aucune gêne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'attraper un plaide et les recouvrir avec. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis ébouriffa délicatement les cheveux des deux jeunes hommes. Elle avait cette impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière quand ils vivaient tous ensemble. Ce temps là lui manquait, c'était une évidence. Même malgré sa colère envers Leeteuk, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui manquait. Etait ce le restant de l'amour ou juste le fait qu'ils ont passé autant de temps ensemble ? C'était peut être la seule question qu'elle se posait vraiment. Elle aurait tellement aimé offrir à Mi Ran une famille, un père, et plus. Quelque chose de stable, chose légèrement impossible à cause de son métier.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que son regard s'adoucit face à cette petite famille. C'était si tentant de laisser tout et juste rester avec eux. Pouvoir rire encore avec eux, et partager touts les moments que ça soit de bonheur ou de malheur. Juste faire face à la vie ensemble, était-ce si dur ?

Eun Hee se releva prête à rejoindre la chambre de Kyuhyun puisqu'il dormait sur le canapé. La fatigue la gagnait petit à petit et tout ce stress ne faisait que renforcer son envie de dormir. Elle traîna les pieds, tête baissée jusqu'au couloir. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas une autre personne. Leeteuk n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il avait décidé de se lever et s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quelle fut sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Eun Hee. Lui qui voulait justement essayer de mettre les choses au clair entre eux, à croire que quelqu'un là haut voulait lui donner un coup de pousse. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas vu. Il tendit ses deux bras vers elle pour l'arrêter dans sa marche au risque qu'elle le percute.

Elle releva brusquement sa tête pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit bien que gêné d'être face à elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas comme paralysé par ses propres peurs. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était si confus dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décisions correctes. Au bout de plusieurs secondes elle reprit ses esprits et sourit.

- On se tombe toujours dessus dans les couloirs hein, fit-elle

- Ou dans la cuisine, approuva Leeteuk

**Flash Back**

Il était bien trois heures du matin et tous semblaient dormir paisiblement. Tous ? Pas vraiment. Eun Hee avait comme toujours réussi à s'échapper en catimini de son lit –sans réveiller son entourage- pour faire ce qu'elle avait tendance à faire chaque nuit. Et comme à chaque fois elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne finira pas seule. C'était devenu en quelque sorte un rituel. Son estomac la rappelait toujours à l'ordre à la même heure.

D'un pas rapide elle rejoignit la cuisine et en sorti de quoi se faire des mini sandwichs. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Leeteuk l'avait encore rejoint.

- T'es quand même pas croyable. Toujours à la même heure, rit-il

- C'est pas moi ! C'est mon estomac ! Protesta la jeune femme tout en indiquant son estomac

Et pour preuve son estomac gargouilla. Leeteuk esquissa un sourire avant de s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Ils allaient encore être fatigués mais ça ne les dérangeait plus vraiment. Quand on prend une habitude on ne s'en débarrasse pas aussi facilement.

Leeteuk la regardait intensément, mais surtout de plus en plus surprit. Elle se retrouvait avec une assiette où elle a empilé plus de cinq sandwichs. Etait-elle une alien ? Il se le demandait bien assez souvent.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger tout ça ? Dit-il quelque peu choqué

- Ben si, pourquoi ? Si t'en veux tu t'en fais toi-même !

- Charmante, marmonna-t-il

Elle n'hésita pas à lui tirer la langue avant d'entamer son repas « d'après-minuit » comme elle le disait si bien. Il ria devant ce comportement quelque peu enfantin. Tous les deux savaient ce qui allait s'en suivre. Ils n'étaient pas encore au complet.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Le visage d'Eun Hee s'illumina alors que Leeteuk ne fit qu'esquisser un petit sourire. Maintenant ils allaient être au complet. Quelque instant plus tard, Heechul entra en mode décoiffé dans la cuisine. Il bailla un bon coup avant de se laisser tomber à côté de la jeune fille. Elle lui pinça les joues pour le réveiller.

- Toi aussi c'est automatique. Même quand tu veux dormir, ton corps te traine ici, ria-t-elle

- Pire….Je veux dormir…Se plaignit Heechul

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas je range les bouteilles, déclara Eun Hee

- Hein ? Où ça ? S'exclama Heechul à présent bien réveiller

Leeteuk lui colla une tape sur le haut de son crâne. Il le désespérait parfois, mais pas que lui. Il les regarda incertain. Chaque soir c'était la même chanson et il était incapable de s'empêcher de les rejoindre dans cette débauche. Malgré l'heure tardive, et les interdictions de la compagnie, ils buvaient, mangeaient et riaient ensemble.

- On est vraiment des alcooliques, déclara Heechul tout en regardant sa bouteille de bière

- Mais non ! On est juste jeune et on profite ! Attend, ce beau corps va pas durer éternellement ! Déclara très sérieusement Eun Hee

- Faut profiter ? Ne me donne pas des idées pareilles ! L'avertit Leeteuk

- Hey ! N'y pense même pas ! C'est ma meilleure amie là ! Protesta Heechul

- Oui, oui, firent Leeteuk et Eun Hee en parfait synchro

- Je vous surveille !

Leeteuk et Eun Hee s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils pensaient touts les deux la même chose : c'était déjà trop tard.

**Fin flash back**

Comme à l'époque ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Automatiquement Eun Hee se prépara de quoi calmer son estomac sous le regard amusé de Leeteuk. Il pouvait aisément faire une liste de petites choses qui lui manquaient énormément, ce rituel en faisait partie. Il s'assit à sa place habituel mais contrairement à d'habitude, il voulait manger lui aussi.

- Tu m'en fais ? Fit-il

- Bien sûr !

Il resta surprit ce qui amusa Eun Hee. Elle comprenait sa réaction sans même lui poser la question. En temps normal elle l'aurait envoyé valser mais les choses avaient quelque peu changé et puis elle avait réussi à se calmer alors sa bonne humeur était revenue.

- Pas d'insulte ? Pas de piques ? Pas de tapes ?

- Je devrais ? Se moqua Eun Hee

- En temps normal, oui !

- Et bien les temps ont changé !

- Amen ! Je vais moins souffrir alors.

- Ca…Je ne me prononcerai pas aussi vite.

Et pour confirmer ses dires elle lui tira la langue. Elle avait ce sentiment de se retrouver en famille, et ce sentiment l'empêchait également de repartir. Elle finit de préparer quelques sandwichs ainsi qu'une salade.

Il la regardait faire, sans parler, c'était suffisant. On ne pouvait pas dire que le silence était pesant ou autre, loin de là. Il voulait la convaincre de rester ici, avec eux, de former une vraie famille. Ils n'auraient jamais du se quitter à cette époque là, il s'en rendait à présent compte.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, dit-il presque dans un chuchotement

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je me suis laissée emporter beaucoup trop vite, j'en suis désolée également.

- Mais tu avais raison.

Eun Hee soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir sur son chemin de retour. Elle avait réagit en temps que mère et c'était normal, mais elle aurait du essayer de le comprendre également. Il n'était pas encore habitué au rôle de père, c'était un fait.

- Je pense que je veux toujours trop protéger ceux qui me sont chers au point que j'en perds le sang froid. Je suis désolée Teuki, déclara Eun Hee

Sans pouvoir se contrôler il rougit violemment. L'entendre l'appeler ainsi lui faisait toujours un effet immédiat. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation que des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un grand sourire s'imposa sur leur visage puisqu'ils savaient d'avance qui allait arriver. Comme au bon vieux temps, Heechul débarqua en pleine forme.

- Oh bah pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de vous voir ici ? Et l'alcool c'est où ? S'exclama-t-il bien joyeusement

- Alcoolique va ! Et dire que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à boire ! Se moqua Eun Hee

- Oui, enfin tu sais entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait, marmonna le chanteur

- Je sais, je sais. Les bouteilles sont au frais, fit-elle en souriant

- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Leeteuk

- Pourquoi cet air étonné ? Tu me connais tout de même ! Je prévois mes coups à l'avance ! S'offusqua Eun Hee

Il haussa les épaules en signe de résignation ce qui fit sourire ses deux amis. Heechul s'empressa de sortir les fameuses bouteilles et les tendre à Leeteuk et Eun Hee. Ils furent coupés une fois de plus leur élan par l'arrivée d'une autre personne.

- Vous faites quoi là ? S'étonna Kyuhyun

- On fait la fête mais tu n'es pas admis ! S'exclama Heechul

- Viens si tu veux, proposa Eun Hee tout en frappant légèrement Heechul

- Attend, c'est de la vodka ? Mais il est quatre heures du matin ! Protesta Kyuhyun

- Et alors ? Fit Heechul

- Euh…

- Laisse. On faisait déjà ça à l'époque, intervint Leeteuk

Kyuhyun les regarda, incertain de ce qu'il se passait, néanmoins il ne refusa pas l'invitation. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool mais une occasion pareille ne se refusait pas. Ils levèrent tous leurs verres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- A nos souvenirs ! Firent-ils

Ils vidèrent leurs verres comme si c'était de l'eau sans se soucier de finir bourrer ou malade. Leeteuk n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder Eun Hee sous les yeux amusés de ses deux amis. Ils avaient très bien compris que ça le démangeait de lui demander de rester avec eux et de recommencer leur histoire.

- Au fait. Donghae n'est pas encore rentré. Remarqua Heechul

- Je crois qu'il est parti voir Lil Soo, fit Kyuhyun

- Demain on va être tous bien beaux, chantonna Eun Hee

- Tu as les idées mal placées, s'indigna Leeteuk

- Ah bon ? Je trouve surtout que je suis très réaliste !

- Et Miyako ? S'intéressa Kyuhyun

- Elle va bien ! Elle s'est réveillée. Et Siwon il est rentré ? Fit Eun Hee

- Oui, mais il tirait une de ces têtes que j'ai vraiment cru que quelque chose était arrivée à Miyako, expliqua le maknae

- Non, non, tout va bien. Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et c'est normal.

Elle sourit, comprenant parfaitement les sentiments du chanteur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

La nuit fut extrêmement courte pour la plupart des résidents de l'appartement, au point qu'ils n'entendirent pas leurs réveils. C'est uniquement après plusieurs coups d'appels de la part de Lil Soo et Donghae qu'Eun Hee et Leeteuk daignèrent d'ouvrir leurs yeux. Eun Hee essaya de rester éveiller tandis que Leeteuk resta assit sur le lit à la fixer, perdu dans ses propres songes. Ils furent tous les deux tiraient de leurs pensées à cause des bras qui s'acharnaient sur eux. Ils baissèrent les yeux pour voir une Mi Ran encore endormit. Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du leader tandis qu'Eun Hee, à présent bien réveillée se pencha sur sa fille et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa fille. Elle la regarda quelque instant avant de relever son visage et planter ses yeux dans ceux de Leeteuk. Quelque chose la perturbait maintenant que son esprit avait émergé. Comment avaient-ils finit par se retrouver dans le même lit et en plus avec Mi Ran entre eux ?

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Fit Eun Hee en fronçant les sourcils

- Pas du tout, mentit Leeteuk

Elle haussa un sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire amusé : Leeteuk ne savait pas mentir. Il baissa la tête pour fuir son regard. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui croyait pas, il n'a jamais été bon menteur surtout avec elle. Il poussa un soupir avant de se rallonger et regarder le visage de sa fille endormie. Elle ressemblait en tout point à un petit ange, si innocente et si fragile. Il lui caressa délicatement le visage tout en repensant à la soirée. Il était vrai qu'Eun Hee et Heechul avaient plutôt bien forcé sur l'alcool mais ça ne l'avait pas étonné. Ces deux là ne savaient pas s'arrêter, il ne manquait plus que Lil Soo et ça aurait pu tourner au drame. Il sourit à cette pensée. Kyuhyun aussi avait été sacrément amoché par l'alcool, pourtant il savait qu'il ne tenait absolument pas. A la fin Leeteuk s'était retrouvé le seul à encore être en forme, d'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il a du s'occuper de les ramener tour à tour dans les chambres. Entre temps Mi Ran s'était réveillée et l'avait obligée à ramener Eun Hee avec lui.

- Tu penses trop, lança Eun Hee, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment j'ai fini là ?

- Mi Ran a insisté, tu sais quand elle te fait une de ces têtes que personne ne peut lui dire non ? Bah voilà…J'ai craqué, avoua Leeteuk non sans un petit sourire

- Faiblard !

- Ne me provoque pas, conseilla Leeteuk faussement vexé

- Même pas peur !

Elle se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres avec son index. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais elle savait comment le mettre mal à l'aise. Eun Hee finit par afficher un grand sourire, fière de son coup puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle bondit du lit pour s'étirer un bon coup. Malgré le manque de sommeil elle se sentait prête à affronter la longue journée. Son regard se posa sur la montre et un sourire crispé se glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi Teuki…Toi et les autres…Vous n'êtes pas un peu en retard à votre shooting ? Remarqua la jeune femme

- Hein ? Merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ? S'exclama Leeteuk

A son tour il bondit de son lit et se précipita en dehors de sa chambre en criant pour réveiller tout le monde. Eun Hee éclata de rire tout en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Elle attrapa son portable et remarqua le nombre d'appel manqué.

_« Voilà qui explique pourquoi je me suis réveillée… »_

Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur en espérant qu'elle pourrait arranger leur retard.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? Je vais devoir appeler combien de fois ? Il n'y a que Donghae et moi au studio là, on n'a pas l'air con ! Râla Lil Soo

- Désolée ma belle mais…on a un peu forcé sur l'alcool hier, avoua péniblement Eun Hee

- Forcément ! Vous auriez pu m'appeler non mais oh ! Tu as de la chance que ça soit moi le photographe si non…Commença Lil Soo

- Hein ? Tu es la photographe ? Oh ! Donghae a réussi à te faire changer d'avis ?

- Il sait s'y prendre le fourbe, soupira la jeune femme

Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Eun Hee. Peu à peu les choses retournaient à leurs places. Miyako et ses souvenirs, Lil Soo et sa passion.

- Trainez pas ! Ordonna Lil Soo

- Leeteuk est parti réveiller tout le monde, je m'occupe de les booster, promit Eun Hee

Elles raccrochèrent.

Mi Ran remua en donnant des petits coups de pieds à sa mère avant de finir par se réveiller. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle se redressa puis s'accrocha avec force à sa mère.

- Maman, chuchota la petite avant de se rendormir dans les bras de sa mère

- Tu as de qui tenir pour être somnambule, se moqua Eun Hee

Elle aurait bien voulu Mi Ran dormir encore un peu mais elle avait bien trop de choses à faire en très peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer indéfiniment son retour au Japon, alors il fallait qu'elle profite un maximum. Elle secoua doucement sa fille tout en sachant que cette dernière aura du mal à se réveiller. Mi Ran s'agrippa encore plus au bras de sa mère.

- Faut se lever ma chérie, on va aller voir ton papa au travail, murmura Eun Hee

Mi Ran remua encore puis daigna d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle et le réveil ce n'était pas vraiment compatible.

Elles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

_« Ouh dur les réveils comme ça. On dirait une bande de zombie…J'espère que Lil Soo a prévu un shoot zombie parce que là… »_

Heechul percuta Eun Hee sans même se rendre compte. Elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne s'écrase comme une crêpe sur le sol. Elle lui pinça avec force la joue.

- Réveille-toi Cendrillon !

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Cria Heechul

- Tu vois tu es réveillé.

- Sadique, marmonna Heechul

Pour ne pas être terrorisé par la jeune femme, les autres se dépêchèrent à se réveiller. Intérieurement Leeteuk remercia Eun Hee pour sa présence. Mi Ran dépassa sa mère et automatiquement alla s'installer sur sa petite chaise et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : la bière. Complètement endormi elle commença à boire mais bien vite recracha tout sur le pauvre Eunhyuk qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Oups, fit Eun Hee amusée

- Qui a laissé trainer la bière ? S'étonna Yesung

- Probablement toi Teuki, le balança Eun Hee

- Moi ? Je n'ai, essaya le leader

- Tu es le seul à n'avoir pas fini…Fit pensivement Heechul

- Oui bah en attendant moi je dois encore me changer, rouspéta Eunhyuk

- Les gars, évitez les fêtes comme ça à l'avenir, les supplia Kyuhyun

- Personne ne t'a obligé à boire, protesta Heechul

- Bon, fermez-la. Vous avez déjà une heure de retard, et même si j'ai réussi à calmer madame la photographe, là vous allez vraiment vous faire tuer. Alors on se dépêche et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna Eun Hee avec une voix très sévère

- Oui maman ! Firent-ils en parfait synchro

Elle sourit face à leur phrase. Elle les aurait bien laissé à se chamailler mais ils se devaient d'aller travailler. Elle connaissait le manque de patience de sa sœur pour certaines choses.

Leeteuk s'approcha d'elle, hésitant. Bien que la tension entre eux semblait presque inexistante il craignait de rouvrir les hostilités en lui posant une question. Il inspira un grand coup avant de lui faire face.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, fit remarquer Eun Hee

- Attends de voir la question, répondit-il moins sûr de lui

Elle rit, ayant deviné déjà sa question.

- Mi Ran viendra avec nous si c'est ce que tu voulais me demander, le devança la jeune femme

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas qu'après cet accident elle accepte de faire revenir Mi Ran avec eux. Elle coupa le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux, colla son front à celui de Leeteuk et sourit, les yeux fermés.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas à m'enflammer autant, et puis au moins elle découvrira ton monde, murmura Eun Hee

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras et il l'aurait probablement fait si des raclements de gorges ne les avaient pas rappelés à l'ordre.

- Moi je veux bien me faire engueuler, mais là on va être en retard à cause de vous, se moqua gentiment Yesung

Eun Hee lui tira la langue puis se pressa pour se préparer.

Lil Soo s'impatientait dans le studio depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Heureusement qu'Eun Hee l'avait appelé pour la prévenir de leur retard. Bien que normalement dans ce monde là les retards ne se pardonnent pas, elle restait humaine et comprenait plus que bien l'appelle de l'alcool. Elle sourit en voyant Donghae déjà tout prêt pour la séance. Elle le poussa sur le plateau, autant commencer par lui.

- On ne les attend pas ? S'étonna-t-il

- Je dois faire des photos individuel également, alors autant que je m'occupe avec toi, fit Lil Soo en souriant

Il approuva d'un signe de tête puis en retrouvant tout son sérieux il se mit en place. Lil Soo quant à elle inspira un bon coup. Elle n'avait pas touché à la photographie depuis bien longtemps mais elle comptait bien se rattraper et ne plus jamais abandonner. C'était son rêve, et elle voulait le vivre pleinement. Bien qu'il se débrouillait parfaitement bien, elle le guidait pour certaines parties. Certes elle avait abandonné la photographie pendant un certain temps, mais son côté perfectionniste était toujours là.

Des pas ainsi que des voix raisonnèrent dans les couloirs. Elle se releva et lança un « on fait une pause ». Elle se pencha sur l'ordinateur pour pouvoir observer le résultat des photographies. Donghae la rejoignit non sans passer ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Il savait que c'était risqué de s'afficher en public mais quelque chose en lui, l'empêchait de s'en préoccuper. Elle sourit face à son comportement.

- Hey les amoureux ! Lança joyeusement Eun Hee

Ils se retournèrent vers eux en souriant.

- Vous êtes en retards bande de limace ! Râla Lil Soo

- Pardon, je suis coupable, avoua Eun Hee

- Ca je n'en doute pas mais ils sont grands, tu ne les forces pas à boire, déclara Lil Soo

- Plus un pour elle, approuva Donghae en souriant

- Traitre ! Lança Eunhyuk, en plus tu me trompes avec elle !

- Si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille tu ferais mieux de surveiller ce que tu dis, se moqua Lil Soo

Eunhyuk déglutit difficilement face au regard pétillant de la jeune femme.

- Bon ! Et si on passait au boulot ? Proposa Lil Soo

- Huh ? Firent-ils

- Tata ! C'est toi qui va faire les photos ? S'exclama joyeusement Mi Ran

- Oui !

Mi Ran se jeta sur sa tata bien trop heureuse de la revoir aussi vivante et souriante. Les membres du groupe se regardèrent incertain avant de voir le grand sourire de Donghae.

- Elle est douée, laissez-la faire, fit Donghae

- Puis vous croyez que Lee Soo Man l'aurait laissé faire s'il ne connaissait pas son talent ? Intervint Eun Hee

Après réflexion ils acceptèrent d'aller se préparer.

Lil Soo commença par les photos individuelles avant de passer aux photos du groupe. Elle se retrouvait enfin. Un sentiment de liberté, de pouvoir enfin exprimer tout ce qu'elle a opprimé pendant un bon moment.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, la séance se finit. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus mais cette fois sur une Miyako bien joyeuse. Elle se posa à côté d'Eun Hee et Mi Ran et observa les jeunes hommes encore très sérieux.

- Pfiou ils me font peurs quand ils sont comme ça ! S'exclama Miyako

Eun Hee sursauta ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

- Et toi tu me fais peur en faisant ça ! Râla Eun Hee

- Ah bon ? Désolée ! Fit Miyako absolument pas désolée

- Pf, et c'est qu'en plus tu te moques de moi ! Tu vas voir toi !

Et pour confirmer ses dires elle se mit à chatouiller Miyako qui en avait horreur. Elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens tout en essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise d'une Eun Hee bien déterminée. Leur bruit attira l'attention des autres. Siwon s'approcha d'elles sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent il souleva Miyako et la plaça sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre : elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens et à frapper dans le dos du chanteur. Elle voulait qu'il la repose à terre mais c'était perdu d'avance, il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement maintenant qu'elle était là.

- Avoue que tu as maltraité tes infermières pour qu'elles te laissent sortir, se moqua Eun Hee

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Ils me connaissent bien là bas, et ils savent ô combien je peux devenir chiante, fit fièrement Miyako

- Nous aussi on le sait ! Intervint Lil Soo qui venait tout juste d'arriver

Miyako s'agita encore mais Siwon ne lâcha pas prise.

- Maintenant que tu es là tu viens poser avec nous ! Ordonna Siwon

- Hein ? Poser ? Moi ? Chéri, tu as du mal me regarder. Je n'ai pas une tronche de mannequin pour poser, ironisa Miyako tout en lui frappant le dos

- Mais si mais si ! Ca ne te dérange pas Lil Soo ? Continua Siwon

- Pas vraiment. Maintenant qu'on a fini le shoot pro' on peut très bien faire d'autres photos, approuva Lil Soo

- Hey les mecs ! Trainons Eun Hee avec nous aussi alors ! Cria Eunhyuk d'au loin pour s'assurer une survie

- Eunhyuk, cache-toi ! Ordonna Eun Hee

Leeteuk s'approcha d'elle, Mi Ran fila s'accrocher aux genoux de son père. Il la souleva tout en souriant, ce sourire paternel.

- Allez, viens, une occasion pareille ça ne se loupe pas, fit Leeteuk

- Ouais viens ! Pourquoi je serais la seule à souffrir, hein ? Pleurnicha Miyako, repose-moi !

Pour toute réponse elle se prit une tape sur les fesses. Tout le monde se tut pour les observer. C'était vraiment inhabituel de voir cette facette de Siwon. Miyako se figea puis décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle appuya sur le point sensible de Siwon qui aussitôt se figea et lâcha la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre elle puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop maligne pour lui. Elle s'éloigna en courant et se cacha derrière Eun Hee.

- T'as quel âge ? Se moqua Eun Hee

- Euh, deux ans ? Proposa Miyako en tirant la langue

- Je me disais aussi.

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer trois heures ! Râla Heechul, Eun Hee tu viens ou si non je fous à la poubelle nos bouteilles !

- C'est quoi cette menace pourri ? Tu n'en serais même pas capable ! Fit Eun Hee

- Hyung, elle a raison, approuva Donghae en souriant

- Je suis d'accord avec Heechul, on ne perd du temps là, fit Ryewook

Eun Hee poussa un long soupir puis finit par céder. Ils reprirent leur place sur le plateau. Lil Soo fixa la petite puis sourit, une idée lui était venue en tête entre temps.

Ils faisaient certes un peu les imbéciles sur les photos mais Lil Soo prenait un plaisir fout à les photographier. Cette bonne humeur, cette joie, cette atmosphère familiale, elle chérissait ceci plus que tout, après tout on avait tous un trésor qu'on ne souhaite protéger de tout. Elle profita également pour faire des photos de couple.

- Va auprès de Donghae, je prends ta place, fit Eun Hee en souriant

Pour la première fois, Lil Soo rougit ce qui amusa certains et en choqua d'autre. Eun Hee la poussa vers le jeune homme qui ne fit que la rattraper par la taille et la serrer contre lui. Mi Ran attrapa des pétales de rose tandis que Miyako attrapa des ballons. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Eun Hee pour lui faire comprendre leurs intentions. Elle leur sourit et fit signe de commencer. Miyako relâcha les ballons tandis que Mi Ran lança les pétales en même temps qu'Eun Hee prenait les photos. Une atmosphère d'anniversaire presque.

Au bout de plusieurs photos Lil Soo reprit sa place et regarda Leeteuk, il comprit ce qu'elle attendait. Il prit les devant en attrapant la main de Mi Ran ainsi que celle d'Eun Hee. Eun Hee le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Lil Soo en profita pour changer le fond ainsi que placer un canapé dans le style baroque.

- Je vous retiens ! Lança Eun Hee qui comprit leur but

- Bah quoi ? Profite ! Au moins vous allez avoir des photos de familles ! Fit Lil Soo joyeusement

En fin d'après-midi ils étaient finalement libres de faire ce que bon leur semble. Certains quittèrent le studio aussitôt tandis que d'autres trainèrent un peu plus pour observer le travail de Lil Soo. Ils découvraient une facette encore inconnue de la jeune femme. Ils découvraient son monde.

Eun Hee, Mi Ran ainsi que Leeteuk étaient partis de leur côté telle une vraie famille. Mi Ran marchant au milieu et tenant fermement les mains de ses parents. Un silence régnait entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant bien au contraire ils profitaient du beau temps et de cette balade. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on les interpelle.

- Jung Su ? Fit une voix derrière eux

Leeteuk se retourna aussitôt reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Sa mère se tenait en compagnie de la sœur de Leeteuk et toutes les deux paraissaient plus que surprise de le voir en compagnie d'une jeune femme et une enfant. In Yeong observa la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Mais ne serait ce pas ma petite Eun Hee ? Mon dieu que tu as changé ! S'exclama la sœur de Leeteuk

- Oh ! In Yeong ! Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé, fit en souriant Eun Hee

- Vexant ! Fit faussement vexée In Yeong puis son regard fut attirer par la petite, ouah ! Elle est trop mignonne !

- Elle ressemble surtout à Jung Su, remarqua la mère de ce dernier

Un grand silence s'imposa parmi eux tandis que Mi Ran se cacha derrière sa mère bien trop gênée par autant de monde. Eun Hee ne fit que sourire face à la remarque tandis que Leeteuk sans hésitation répliqua :

- C'est ma fille.

- Hein ? Qu-que ? Comment ? S'étonna sa mère

- Tu aurais pu me dire que je suis tata ! Sacrée Eun Hee ! T'as quand même été la seule à avoir réussi à l'apprivoiser.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un animal ! Protesta Leeteuk

- Bonjour toi ! Fit In Yeong tout en se penchant vers la petite

- Bonjour ! Comme ça j'ai trois tata maintenant ! Fit fièrement Mi Ran

Elle sortit de sa cachette et adressa un grand sourire aux adultes.

- Et une mamie ! Ajouta In Yeong en souriant

- Mon dieu ! Je suis grand-mère et je ne le savais même pas. Jung Su tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Ton père ne va pas être content, fit sa mère

- Oh mais il ne le savait pas, intervint Eun Hee. Il ne l'a su que très récemment alors ne le blâmez pas s'il vous plait.

- Depuis quand tu prends ma défense ? S'étonna Leeteuk

- D'accord, blâmez-le c'est un imbécile, fit aussitôt Eun Hee

Mi Ran rit face aux chamailleries de ses parents. Cette ambiance, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pour rien au monde.

- Venez donc manger à la maison ce soir ! S'exclama la mère du chanteur

- Euh, hésita Leeteuk

- Et dans un mois c'est le mariage ! Fit joyeusement In Yeong

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Protesta Leeteuk

- Calme-toi, elle te charrie, fit Eun Hee

La mère de Leeteuk s'avança jusqu'à la petite et lui offrit un grand sourire qui rassura cette dernière. Mi Ran s'avança encore un peu plus et lui rendit son sourire. La famille ne faisait que s'agrandir pour son plus grand bonheur. Leeteuk observa la scène, il n'avait plus le choix à part accepter l'invitation de sa mère.

Le soir venu, comme promis ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison des parents de Leeteuk. Ce fut In Yeong qui les accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Mi Ran tandis le paquet avec des petits gâteaux tout en les dévorant du regard.

- Tu es une gourmande ? Lui demanda In Yeong

- Oui ! Fit joyeusement Mi Ran

- Ca tombe bien, ta mamie a fait plein de bons desserts pour toi et ta maman !

- Et pas pour moi ? Bouda Leeteuk

- Toi, tu n'en mérites pas nah !

- C'est quoi ça ? Solidarité euh gamine ? Essaya Leeteuk

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue ou je te fais manger dehors ! Le menaça sa sœur

- Quoi ?

Eun Hee lui tira les joues pour le calmer puis sourit.

- Omo ! Vous êtes arrivés ! Mais avancez donc ! Fit la mère de Leeteuk

Eun Hee s'inclina légèrement et Mi Ran en fit de même puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table comme leur avait indiqué la mère de Leeteuk. Le père de ce dernier était déjà assit à table et les observait tout d'abord avec un air sévère. Mi Ran s'approcha de lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'adulte.

- Tu es mon papi ? Tu sais si tu continues à froncer les sourcils comme ça tu vas avoir encore plus de ride !

- Mi Ran ! La réprimanda Eun Hee

- Mais quoi ? Papa il m'a déjà dit ça ! Protesta Mi Ran

Eun Hee jeta un regard à Leeteuk.

- Dis donc tu lui apprends quoi quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Fit-elle faussement fâchée

- C'est bien la fille de son père, les coupa le père de Leeteuk

Ils le regardèrent, surprit. Il finit par décrocher un grand sourire à la petite et lui proposa de grimper sur la chaise à côté de lui. Chose qu'elle fit volontiers.

- Et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut commencer le repas ! Fit joyeusement In Yeong


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

_« Ne pars pas. »_

Cette simple phrase ne faisait que retentir dans la tête d'Eun Hee à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Sa conscience ainsi que son cœur voulait parler et l'empêcher de commettre une autre erreur mais alors serait-ce au détriment de ses ambitions ? Elle remua dans le lit puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Mi Ran qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'hôtel. C'était leur dernière nuit à Séoul. Suite à la soirée en famille, Leeteuk les avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'hôtel et avait presque supplié Eun Hee de rester.

**Flash back**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme. Il tenait délicatement dans ses bras ce petit être qui était sa fille. Il l'admira comme le plus merveilleux des trésors et c'est ce qu'elle était à ses yeux, rien de plus normal. Il resserra sa prise sur elle sentant la petite qui s'agrippait à lui dans son sommeil. Un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres. Cette petite aventure n'avait été que de courte durée, il le regrettait profondément à présent.

Eun Hee ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière pour que Leeteuk trouve le chemin jusqu'au lit. Il déposa Mi Ran sur le lit et la borda tandis qu'Eun Hee resta agripper au poignet de la porte essayant de cette manière de garder sa force et ne pas perdre touts ses moyens face à Leeteuk. Au bout de quelques minutes il revint vers elle et s'arrêta juste en face d'elle plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il pouvait s'y noyer comme à l'époque bien qu'il avait l'impression que son regard était devenu encore plus intense avec le temps. Instinctivement sa main se glissa jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme. Il caressa sa joue, toujours aussi douce. Il réduisit le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux suivit de près par elle.

- Ne pars pas, fit-il dans un murmure

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna sa tête se mordant la lèvre. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie mais elle se retrouvait comme à l'époque, adolescente et amoureuse et surtout gênée. Elle recula et lui tourna le dos pour cacher la jolie teinte rose qui avait pris place sur son visage pâle.

Il était surprit par son comportement mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il poussa un soupir puis la força à lui faire face. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Eun Hee la forçant de cette sorte de rester face à lui et non pas fuir comme elle semblait aimer faire.

- Si tu ne veux pas rester pour moi, pense au moins à Mi Ran. Elle s'est tout juste habituée à avoir toute sa famille à ses côtés et tu vas la priver de ça, déclara Leeteuk

Toute trace de gentillesse, de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Ce côté sérieux ne lui allait pas, après tout rien ne valait son sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui.

Il finit par la relâcher.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi et que j'ai commis des erreurs mais je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne et cette personne c'est toi, dit-il

Elle ne répondit pas, digérant chaque mot. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle sentait le sol se dérobait à ses pieds et toutes ses forces la quittaient, heureusement pour elle Leeteuk décida de quitter la chambre maintenant. Elle attendit quelque instant pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ puis elle s'effondra à genoux.

_« J'ai toujours voulu que tu me le dises… »_

**Fin Flash Back**

Elle appuya son front contre le bras de sa fille et inspira un grand coup. Se sentir en famille, elle en avait presque oublié le sentiment et pourtant cette chaleur elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle se redressa dans le lit tout en fixant ce petit être qui dormait paisiblement sans se soucier du lendemain. Eun Hee se glissa hors du lit puis s'approcha jusqu'à la petite table. Deux billets d'avions se trouvaient là. Elle se lissa glisser par terre ayant un billet en main.

_« Que dois-je faire ? »_

Elle ferma les yeux profitant du silence. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez lui rappelant par la même occasion que d'ici quelques heures elles allaient devoir se rendre à l'aéroport. Elle laissa tomber le billet à terre tandis qu'elle ramena ses genoux vers elle pour cacher son visage. Un petit carnet lui tomba sur la tête la forçant par la même occasion à redresser la tête et stopper son moment de dépression. Elle regarda la couverture et sourit tendrement. La couverture était en cuire, elle passa sa main dessus avant de l'ouvrir. A chaque page une photo était collée avec des petits moments éparpillés sur la page. Elle sourit que davantage en voyant la date marquait en bas de la première page. Elle avait commencé à remplir ce carnet alors qu'elle s'entrainait encore avec les membres du groupe. Si jeunes. Ils étaient tous sur la photo, tous souriants, heureux et insouciants. La belle époque. Elle tourna la page pour se retrouver face à une photo d'elle, Leeteuk et Heechul lorsqu'ils picolaient tard dans la soirée.

« _Tient ? Je ne me rappelais même pas qu'on avait une photo comme ça. »_

Elle rit devant la grimace de Heechul. Elle tourna encore la page, une photo avec Leeteuk. Les photos s'enchainaient lui rappelant les moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle s'arrêta sur une page où elle avait déjà un ventre bien rond. Elle était accompagnée de Miyako et Lil Soo, ça avait marqué leur amitié. Plus loin elle trouva des photos de Mi Ran à sa naissance. Elle releva son visage et regarda son lit où la petite dormait paisiblement. Elle était attendrie par sa fille, son plus grand trésor. Elle tira de son sac une pochette d'où elle sortit plusieurs photos que Lil Soo avait faites. Du groupe, des portraits de famille. De tout et n'importe quoi. Elle les colla une par une et s'arrêta sur Mi Ran sur les genoux de Leeteuk et lui tendant un ballon tandis qu'elle-même se tenait à côté d'eux, une main s'appuyant sur l'épaule du chanteur et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Une famille… »_

Elle laissa sa tête retombait en arrière et ferma les yeux le temps de quelque secondes. Sa décision était prise. Elle regarda son portable, elles devaient partir de l'hôtel dans deux heures pour être à l'heure pour le vol.

Une heure plus tard, dans un tout autre appartement plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies dans la cuisine comme pour une réunion particulièrement importante. Bizarrement pour une fois tous les membres étaient très réveillés accompagnés de Miyako et Lil Soo. Ils se regardaient tous entre eux puis tous les regards se tournèrent sur Leeteuk. Il les regarda avant de pousser un long soupir et se laisser glisser sur sa chaise.

- Bon, à quelle heure est son avion ? Fit finalement Miyako

- Huit heures, déclara Lil Soo

- Elle ne pouvait pas prendre encore plus tôt ? Heureusement qu'on est tous réveillé, marmonna Miyako

- Et tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne viendra pas nous dire au revoir, broncha à son tour Heechul

Tout le monde approuva sa phrase d'un hochement de tête. Ils savaient tous à quel point Eun Hee détestait les aux revoir et même si partir comme ça n'était pas très poli elle le faisait tout de même. Miyako poussa un grognement de mécontentement tout en maudissant son amie tandis que Lil Soo quitta sa chaise pour se poser près de la fenêtre.

- Et on fait quoi alors ? Fit-elle

- Bah, même si on a envie de la retenir cette décision ne nous revient pas, fit pensivement Eunhyuk

- Si non, on va la chercher à l'hôtel, on l'attache à Leeteuk et on brûle les billets d'avion, proposa Heechul

- Et je me propose de mettre en miette sa carte bancaire comme ça on est sûr de la garder avec nous, rajouta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Miyako

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de sadique, constata Kyuhyun

Un grand silence s'imposa dans la pièce suivit de près part des toussotements. Kyuhyun s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, faussement outré par la réaction de ses amis.

- Pardon ?! Et c'est toi qui leur dis ça ?! Se moqua Eunhyuk

- Tais-toi le singe ! Ordonna le maknae

- Hey calmez-vous, il est encore trop tôt pour commencer à se faire la guerre, remarqua Donghae

- Chéri, c'est la loi du plus fort et y a pas d'heure pour se battre, intervint Lil Soo

- Tu devrais t'inquiéter de sortir avec une fille pareille, chuchota Sungmin en souriant

- Je t'ai entendu le lapin, l'avertit la jeune femme

Il haussa simplement les épaules faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- L'une d'entre vous devrait l'appeler pour savoir où elle est puis en fonction de ça on décidera de ce qu'on fait, proposa Siwon

- Chéri ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être intelligent ! S'exclama Miyako

- Dis donc, tu as du culot de te moquer aussi ouvertement de moi, fit le concerné

- Mais je t'aime !

- Oui c'est ça.

Donghae frappa gentiment Siwon ainsi que Miyako pour calmer leur petit jeu. Bien que ça faisait du bien à voir ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça.

Lil Soo sortit son portable et composa le numéro de sa sœur mais sans aucune réponse. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et serra son portable avec tellement de force qu'elle aurait été capable de le briser en deux.

- Non mais je rêve ! Elle ne me répond même pas ! Râla Lil Soo

- Elle doit se douter qu'on essaiera de faire quelque chose, fit Ryewook

- Très probable. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Fit Eunhyuk

Un moment de silence s'imposa entre eux le temps de réfléchir à une solution.

- On va à l'aéroport, on finira bien par la choper, proposa Kyuhyun

- Mauvaise idée. Si vous débarquez en troupe vous allez vous faire repérer par les fans et Eun Hee le remarquera forcément, les coupa Miyako

- Miyako, moi et Leeteuk suffira, déclara Lil Soo

Son air si sérieux convaincu tout le monde. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et se jeta sur sa veste et son sac, prête à affronter la route. Donghae la suivit jusqu'au salon puis la coupa dans son élan en l'attrapant par la taille et la ramenant à lui. Elle se débattit pendant quelque secondes prétextant ne pas avoir de temps mais il ne se laissa pas faire et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Malgré son mécontentement un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle lui mordit la joue en riant.

- J'aime mieux ça que te voir aussi sérieuse, chuchota-t-il

Il l'embrassa encore avant de la laisser filer. Avant même qu'ils ne sortent de l'appartement, Heechul interpela Leeteuk. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il comptait l'engueuler mais n'en fit rien. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche marquant sa lassitude due à la situation.

- Ramène-la hein, finit par dire le chanteur

Leeteuk ne fit que hocher la tête pour toute réponse puis quitta l'appartement en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble et leva sa tête au ciel, laissant par la même occasion une légère brise frôler son visage. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant. Son cœur battait très fort et très vite et il ne semblait pas être en état de se calmer tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu et tenter le tout pour le tout. Il le fallait, il le voulait vraiment.

- Tu viens ? Le rappela à l'ordre Lil Soo

- J'arrive.

Il monta à l'avant alors que Miyako démarra le moteur, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ne fut pas aussi long que Miyako aurait pensé, à croire que quelqu'un était de leurs côtés et avait dégagé la route juste pour eux. Elle sourit à cette pensée puis se gara sur l'énorme parking. Leeteuk animait par ses propres envies quitta la voiture en premier sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord le suivirent bien assez vite.

Dès que Leeteuk franchit les portes il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses fans, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour signer des autographes ou se faire prendre en photo. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage essayant de retrouver dans toute cette liste le vol d'Eun Hee. Il grimaça en voyant que l'embarquement avait déjà commencé. Il fonça sans même réfléchir laissant les deux jeunes femmes derrière lui. Elles se regardèrent et décidèrent de le laisser faire. De toute façon ça ne dépendait plus d'elles.

Il courrait sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il bouscula quelque personne sur son passage mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se moquait bien de passer pour un malpoli, pour une fois. Il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de les repérer mais rien. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de l'embarquement. Il n'y avait plus personne et le bus menant à l'avion était déjà parti. Il serra les poings en se maudissant. Il s'approcha d'une des employées, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir si une personne est montée dans l'avion ? Demanda-t-il tremblant

- Oui, fit-elle surprise puis en le détaillant elle écarquilla les yeux. Leeteuk ?

- Pourriez-vous me dire si il y a une Eun Hee sur la liste ?

- Bi-bien sûr.

Elle était surprise par son comportement et surtout par l'absence de sourire mais néanmoins elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle parcourra rapidement la liste des embarqués puis hocha la tête.

- Oui, avec sa fille Mi Ran, déclara-t-elle

- Merci, souffla-t-il

Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se retenir contre un mur. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Alors tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait de faire face à ses propres sentiments, pourquoi elle l'abandonnait comme ça. Le cœur lourd il retourna auprès des deux jeunes femmes qui l'attendaient toujours devant le panneau d'affichage. A en voir par le visage décomposé du leader elles comprirent bien vite ce qui s'était passé. Sans rien dire ils retournèrent à l'appartement.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'appartement, il ne restait plus que Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun et Siwon, les autres ayant du retourner à leurs activités. Ils quittèrent leurs occupations pour se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants mais très vite la lueur d'espoir se dissipa lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un Leeteuk déprimé, à une Miyako qui fuyait le regard de Siwon et à une Lil Soo bizarrement sereine. Siwon et Donghae se regardèrent comme incertains par le calme de leur copine respective. Siwon attrapa Miyako par la taille et la traina de force jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je vais cuisiner, déclara Lil Soo

- Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna Leeteuk

- Tu viendras manger comme tout le monde ou je te fous la tête dans la bouffe, compris ? L'avertit la jeune femme

Même en étant déprimé il avait un minimum d'envie de survie et il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire face à la colère de la jeune femme. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur puis alla se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Lil Soo le regarda puis haussa les épaules.

Dans la cuisine Siwon força Miyako à lui faire face. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes la jeune femme se forçait à cacher son rire et en voyant l'air si sévère de Siwon elle ne put se retenir davantage et éclata de rire.

- Je savais qu'il y avait un hic, soupira-t-il

- Ah bah ça ! Il aurait moins couru il l'aurait vu quitter l'aéroport, fit joyeusement Miyako

- Et ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit de prévenir Leeteuk ?

- Bah, on s'est dit avec Lil Soo qu'elle a une bonne raison et que de toute manière elle reviendra bien assez vite et ça sera marrant !

- Bande de sadique…

- Et on le sait ! Se manifesta Lil Soo en compagnie de Donghae. Bon maintenant essayez de jouer le jeu hein !

A l'heure du repas comme convenu, Leeteuk quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde. Comme promis Siwon et Donghae prirent leur rôle d'acteur très au sérieux sous les regards amusés des deux jeunes femmes. Heechul regarda la scène, quelque chose clochait et maintenant que sa peine s'était un peu dissipée il le remarquait. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors il quitta volontairement la table faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il se dirigea calmement vers la porte d'entrée puis l'ouvrit. Un grand sourire se fraya sur ses lèvres.

- T'es vraiment une garce, dit-il fièrement

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais comment t'as su… ? Commença Eun Hee

- Je te connais depuis très longtemps, c'est venu tout seul ma petite. Allez, va l'emmerder un coup avec sa tête de déprimé !

- Laisse-moi faire ! S'exclama Mi Ran

Et sans plus attendre elle poussa Heechul puis se précipita vers la cuisine.

En entendant des pas se précipitant vers la cuisine, ils relevèrent les têtes, Leeteuk y comprit. Il se figea en voyant Mi Ran se jetait sur lui en criant un « paaaaaaaaaaaaapa ». Il la serra fort contre lui bien qu'abasourdi par sa présence. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et fit un grand sourire. Il la déposa au sol puis se releva. Heechul revint seul dans la cuisine mais d'un signe de tête lui indiqua le salon. Leeteuk n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour la rejoindre.

Elle se tenait les mains dans le dos, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il se posta face à elle avec un air contrarié. Cette fois ci ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui rompant la distance entre eux. Elle attrapa délicatement les joues du chanteur et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Marrions-nous, firent-ils en même temps

Ils se regardèrent incertains avant d'éclater de rire comme au bon vieux temps. Elle captura ses lèvres nouant ainsi une promesse une fois pour toute. Celle d'être ensemble jusqu'au bout.

**FIN.**


End file.
